


Teach Me How To Moo

by ElmireDolores (ElmiDol)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Caning, Drinking, F/M, Gray Morality, I made up a lot of shit about historical practices, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Misogyny too, Old Fic, Power Dynamics, Sex, Slow Burn, Spankings, Your dad is an asshole in this, dubcon elements, name blanks, slight innocence kink?, some innocence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 69,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/pseuds/ElmireDolores
Summary: Your father is one of the Millennium Earl's top brokers. As a favor to your father, Duke Millennium offers to take you under his wing and ensure that your tomboy phase disappears so that you can become a proper lady. Instead, the two of you slowly come to care for one another.[Originally Written and Posted 2013 - 2015 on Luna & Gotvg; Uploading by Request]
Relationships: Sennen Hakushaku | Millennium Earl/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Teach Me How to Curtsy

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot I don't remember so I'm skimming as I upload for potential triggers. If I miss anything, let me know!
> 
> Thanks to constructive criticism and growth, I aim to be more diverse with my reader-insert characters so word choices differ. This piece is being left as it was written. I no longer use name blanks, which are present here. Terms such as 'blush' may also be present in this fic, and so the writing itself is less inclusive in those cases.

1\. Teach Me How to Curtsy

Running after your four brothers, who were a good distance ahead of you, you growled out in frustration. They had taken your corset, and you were damn as all hell determined to get it back from them. Today your parents were taking you to the house of some gentleman. Despite the fact that you were opposed to it, you did not want another punishment. For that reason you launched yourself at Thomas's legs, successfully knocking him to the ground. You wrestled with him for a moment, attempting to snatch back your corset. Richard, however, grabbed it up from Thomas and walked backwards with it, taunting you the entire time.

You glowered at your eldest brother, glaring murder at Felix when he laughed at your expression. "All covered in mud again, sis," Henry said, sighing and shaking his head. He snorted like a pig, silenced only when you chucked a ball of mud at his mouth.

"(Full-name)!" 

You winced at the sound of your mother's shriek. Ducking in shame, you slowly turned. Your four brothers, likewise, had sobered from their laughter and teasing. All five of you stood there, shifting from leg to the other as your mother shook her head at you. To her right stood the nanny, in whose arms was situated your youngest brother. In truth, eight-month old Jace was your favorite sibling.

"But...mom," you started. Just as she went to interrupt you, you lifted one arm, pointing an accusatory finger in the direction of Richard. "They took my corset!"

Your mother took a deep breath, held it, and then exhaled. By that time, Richard had shoved the object into your hands, and you were clutching the garment to your chest. "A lady does _not_ behave as you just did. Leave such affairs to gentlemen to take care of for you." You bit the insides of your cheeks, knowing that if you argued with her, you would be in huge trouble. 

She crooked her finger, motioning for you to get your arse inside and get dressed and ready. Sulking, bowing your head, you obeyed. " _This_ is exactly why we're seeing the Duke today. So that your suitors won't turn tail anymore the moment they see you. By God, (y/n), you've become the laughing stock of the town!"

"Sorry, mother," you grumbled, heading up the stairs and straight for the bathroom.

Two hours later found you dressed up in one of your nicest dresses, a corset aiding in pushing up your chest. You glanced down at your exposed cleavage with distaste. You _loathed_ the way men gave you extra attention when you were in such a state. At this time, however, you did not comment on this fact. Instead you were riding in the carriage with your mother and father. Your brothers were not present; the appointment had previously been made so that you alone would have an audience with the Duke as he assessed your...less than ladylike behavior.

When you arrived at the mansion, you waited for the door to be opened. You accepted the offered hand that helped you down onto the ground. Your mother and father walked side-by-side ahead of you, exchanging pleasantries with the butler, who assured them the Duke was pleased to be meeting you. At your mother's nervous laugh, you frowned. So much for having confidence in her own daughter. Your father coughed into his hand. _Et tu, pater?_

Walking through the mansion allowed you to take in the sights of the decour. No expenses had prevented even the atrium from lavishment. You were familiar with the man you were to meet only due to the fact that your father frequently conducted business with the Duke. Said man you caught first glimpse of when you were led by the butler onto the balcony, your parents remaining a few feet behind.

Your eyes were glued to the back of his chair. From it you could see his top hat. You walked around to the other side of the small table, at which there was an empty seat for you. The Duke stood when he noticed you had entered the area. _What a gentleman,_ you thought sarcastically with a ho-hum.

Looking up, you did a double-take. The man before you appeared _much_ younger than you had believed him to be. Brown eyes, one of which was covered by a monocle. Hair of a similar shade, and a bit of stubble on his face. He did a small bow, grabbing your hand and kissing the back of it. He paused, staring at you as though he expected something of you. When after a few seconds you did nothing other than sit, he smiled charmingly and seated himself back in his chair.

"What's so amusing?" you asked in a drawl, tilting your head to the side.

He stirred some sugar into his tea, still smiling and his eyes remaining on you. "You didn't curtsy."

_Well, shit. Somebody call the sheriff._ You looked off to your right, peeking over the balcony at the garden below. "At least this time I didn't bow." It was true. Growing up with four older brothers, you had often found yourself bowing to guests rather than curtsying.

The Duke laughed in good-natured at you statement. "I can certainly see why your father sought my assistance."

You snorted at that. "Oh? You mean not because they want to marry me off into some rich family?" He blinked at you. Your face reddened lightly, and you nervously brushed back some hair. Clearing your throat, you said, "Sorry. That's a caning offense, isn't it?"

"A...a what?"

"My father... he canes me when I such unladylike things. It's a pain in the ass," you said, blinking and meeting the Duke's eye. Wincing as you realized you said the final portion aloud, you looked over the man's shoulder in time to see your father bury his face into his hands. Your gaze then returned to the Duke. You wondered what was going through his mind when a light blush stained his cheeks.


	2. Teach Me How to Banter

2\. Teach Me How to Banter

The Duke did not say another word to you as you placed a number of sugar cubes into your tea cup, which had previously been filled by one of the many servants he owned. You watched the man through your lashes. He was unlike most men you had met in that he was quite excellent at keeping his facial features under control. His reactions to every misstep you made when clinking together the dishes were practically non-existent. A blink here, a sip of tea there. It was no wonder your father had resorted to throwing you at the Duke for your lessons in becoming a proper lady.

Stirring the sugar with your spoon, you soon lifted the metal to your mouth, wrapping your lips around the length of the entire head. His lips parted the slightest bit. You removed the silverware and set it down onto your napkin. Next you daintily picked up the cup, blew on it, and took a sip. Your eyes were glued onto his face, gauging his actions and mannerisms in the same way he was doing to yours.

"What are your favorite leisure activities?" the Duke asked as you set down your tea cup.

You thought about this for a moment, your eyes darting over to your parents in the background. 

"Please, (y/n), I need honesty," the brown-eyed man said, drawing your attention. "I cannot help you if you simply tell me what I want to hear."

"I see," you said, blinking. You took another sip of tea, tapping your foot under the table. "Well, I enjoy reading occasionally. I like playing with Jace--he's my youngest brother. Uhm. Huh. street fighting has caught my interest lately. Thomas took me out last week, and we--"

You were cut off by your mother's indignant squeak and your father's groan. You sealed your lips, pressing them tightly together and staring into the liquid within your cup. The Duke excused himself for a moment, rose, and walked over to your parents. You were not quite sure what he said in the sixty seconds he was with them, however as he returned, your parents left from the room. Your mother was fanning herself as she walked away, your father moving to comfort her.

"Please, continue," the Duke said once he had sat down across from you. He lifted his cup to his mouth. 

You, meanwhile, just watched him. Something had struck you, a thought that you could no longer contain. "Pardon me if I'm being insolent, Duke Millennium," you said, using his full title. The man quirked a brow. "You seem to be using my first name rather casually despite the fact that you are meant to teach me to become a lady." His face was once again red.

"Ah, Miss (L/n)," he said, correcting himself. 

Your lips curled upward in a sarcastic smile. "I really don't care what you call me by, to be honest. I am simply curious as to what _your_ name is."

He cleared his throat, placed his hands on the table in front of himself, and remained quiet for a few seconds. You waited, both patiently and expectantly. After a time he said, "Adam."

"Thank you, Adam," you said, flashing your teeth. Setting your hands one on top of the other, you rested a portion of your weight on the table without setting your elbows there. "Did mother already tell you that I, on occasion, cross-dress and leave to town with my brothers?" A nod from him. You mimicked the action. "Last week, whilst I was in pants and a ragged old shirt of Thomas's, Thomas and I went to watch a street brawl. The fighters showed me a few moves as well. Would you like to see?"

Duke Millennium smiled, his amusement all but apparent at your words. He shook his head, and you found yourself to be somewhat disappointed. It was at that point that silence descended once more upon the table. You found yourself drinking your tea while in his company. He finished his off and then mostly watched you. For several minutes you allowed yourself time to look over a the beautiful garden below. A few bushes and trees in particular caught your interest.

He may have noticed your gaze, or perhaps he had already had such an event planned; the Duke Millennium offered to escort you to the garden on a walk. He stood from the table while picking up his cane, walked around to where you were, and offered his arm. You merely stared at the limb for a number of seconds before hesitatingly agreeing. You slipped your arm into his awkwardly after standing. Your grip on him caused a smile to form on his lips.

You walked with Adam down the hallway. Not once did you see your parents. You had already made it to the ground floor before you started wondering where it was they had left to. 

"May I be frank with you?" he asked. He stopped walking and straightened himself. His grip on his cane was firm, his fingers tapping along its length before curling around the head.

You knit your brow, looking for the world confused as you said, "But, Duke...I thought you said your name was Adam."

Duke Millennium's face flushed. His pressed pressed tightly against one another and his eyes narrowed the slightest bit. Gaze wandering about your face, he considered you. You, meanwhile, batted your eyelashes innocently. How you _loved_ this part of being a lady. He could not call you out as being a liar without damaging his own character. It was not like a proper gentleman to slander a lady, after all.

"I shall rephrase that for you," he said, smiling despite the fact that he was gritting his teeth in obvious frustration. "I wish to be perfectly honest with you."

"Oh, no, I prefer to be lied to," you said, sighing wistfully.

He inhaled and exhaled through his nose. There was a sort of glint in his eye that had you fidgeting. "I am well aware that you do not wish to be here. Your father, however, is a loyal business partner with whom I plan to associate for quite some time longer." You had narrowed your eyes to meet his expression. "He has entrusted your education to me. After speaking with you briefly, I asked him if it would be fine that I keep you under a strict 24-hour schedule." Your lips parted, and you started to speak. He held his hand up for your silence. "He agreed, as did your mother."

"That's preposterous!" you said, despite the sinking feeling in your gut. They had left you here with this man. 

Duke Millennium said nothing more. He scooped your arm up into his and continued on the way to the garden. You were screaming inside your head. If you left now--if he was telling the truth--your parents would punish you something dreadful. Were they truly _that_ keen on your becoming a proper lady so that you could be married off? Sure your mother had spoken of grandchildren, however your brothers were older than you! You hated how they were treated differently simply because they could carry on the family name.

The fresh air and beauty of the garden did nothing to abate the anger that was roiling inside of you. "I have several instructors lined up to aid in your education," the Duke said after you had walked past a number of rose bushes. "Furthermore, Minister Kamelot has agreed to allow his daughter to stay for a time. She will bunk with you, and I do hope you can learn proper manners from her."

You scoffed, feeling horribly insulted. You were several years the Minister's daughter's senior! What this man was implying was...degrading! You were feeling rather envious of your brothers. They hadn't been born with a vagina! Fuming, you pulled your arm from the Duke's and took a few steps away from him. After a moment of breathing, you whipped back around to face him.

"What about the way I acted upon our meeting made you decide to cage me up?"

Adam's face remained impassive as he replied, "To be quite honest, you said and did many revolting things." You quirked a brow, waiting for him to elaborate. "You failed to curtsy, speak to me in a condescending manner, and there is also the issue of street fighting. How you handle your tea cup and spoon... it is quite unladylike."

"In what way?" He ran a hand down the lower half of his face. "Oh come _on_! I thought we were both being frank and honest here, _Adam_."

Duke Millennium's grip on the cane tightened visibly. "Very well. I'll be blunt. I will allow myself to be just as crude as you." You smiled at him. "A whore in a brothel has better mannerisms than you."

Your jaw dropped. Your eyes widened. Then you recovered from the shock, snorted and giggled. "Oh gosh, I'm sure you're quite fluent with their mannerisms, Duke Millennium."

He smiled at you. It unnerved you, how confident he still appeared to be as he leaned in closer. How in control he was of himself, of the air around him, as he said to you in a softer voice: "Road Kamelot will be here in two hours. Speaking to her in an unladylike manner _is_ a _caning_ offense."

Your heart lept in your chest. There was _no_ way your father had given this man permission to cane you, was there? Your gaze dropped to the object in question. For once in your life, you really were not entirely sure what your father would allow to happen to you for the sake of you becoming more ladylike.


	3. Teach Me How to Sip My Drink

3\. Teach Me How to Sip My Drink

The room that Duke Millennium had set up for you to share with Road was acceptable. Your clothing and a few other belongings your parents deemed appropriate would be dropped off before bedtime, you had been told. As for the girl you were staying with, well, you had been able to tell right off the bat that she was spoiled. The way she had run over to the Duke and tackled him in a hug. The way only her mother had admonished this behavior while her father, Minister Kamelot, had smiled fondly at his little girl. Even the Duke had cracked a grin, rubbing the top of her head lovingly.

You had managed to grin and bear it throughout your introduction to the Kamelot family. You had even remembered to curtsy before the Minister, although you later wished that you had forgotten, the way his eyes took in your cleavage. If ever you were to remark on how a man stared at your chest, you would be shushed and told to take it as a compliment. At least Tricia Kamelot was able to dress more conservatively, now that she was married. Her, you had quite liked. She did not insult you in any way, and only smiled at you when you had a few lapses in behavior.

Duke Millennium was doting on Road, her parents having left a mere twenty minutes ago. You, meanwhile, had managed to sneak into the Duke's room and were rummaging through his clothes. You had a previous engagement to attend, and you were _not_ about to miss it simply because this man had decided to cage you up. You pulled out a pair of his underwear and some suspenders. Next you made your way to his wardrobe to retrieve a shirt and pants. Your eyes roamed over the patterned material. Nearly all of shirts consisted of stripes. Shaking your head and rolling your eyes, you grabbed what you needed then changed right there. Returning to the dresser, you snatched out a pair of socks.

Every so often you would spare a glance in the direction of the door. There was no need to get caught simply because you weren't paying enough attention to your surroundings. Grabbing out a pair of shoes that were much too big for you, you stuffed in an extra pair of socks to eliminate the excess room. You then slipped your feet into them, tying up the laces. You bunched up your hair, tying it in place with several hair accessories before throwing on a hat. You walked over to the full-length mirror, checking yourself out. My, my, you actually made _quite_ the gentleman. Boyish and feminine, certainly. Still..

With a shrug you moved over to the window, slid it open, and started your descent down the wall. It was a good thing you had had years of practice at your own home, with the help of your brothers of course. You paused each time you were close to a window, sneaking a quick glance to make sure no one had caught sight of you. In this manner, you were able to place your feet on the ground and then sneak off towards the far wall without notice. Climbing a tree, you made your way over the wall then, still being vigilant, you waited until no one was around before you jumped over the side.

Mentally cheering yourself on, you began to walk casually through the streets. A number of the well-dressed men looked your way with traces of confusion. They were obviously attempting to place your face, although no doubt the attire they realized looked quite like Duke Millennium's. A smile formed on your face at that thought. _Of course_ it would, seeing as how they were his clothes.

It took you roughly eleven and a half minutes to make it to the usual meeting place. You tipped your hat to the doorman, who smiled knowingly at you and moved aside for you to enter. Smoke permeated the air in the gambling hall. You sucked in oxygen and who knew how many chemicals through your mouth then exhaled. All the while, your eyes darted around the room until you caught sight of your good friend, Charlseton. You walked up to him, standing side-by-side with the man as he collected chips, each with a fairy in painted in the center, from his latest win.

"Hey, Carl, I'ma have to hit you up for some of that money you owe," you said, a twang in your voice. He shifted his gaze to you, his lips quirking up in a smirk, and then slid over a small stack of chips to your front.

"Wasn't sure you'd show, Scout." A nickname you had received after playing lookout for him and his crew before you all had settled in this joint. Street gambling was frowned upon around where you lived, and so a few of the more serious gamblers had established this joint. "Heard your parents sent you to Adam."

 _Apparently it's just me that didn't know the Duke's name,_ you thought as Charlseton waved over one of the waitresses. He placed a drink order for you, which you greatly appreciated, not having money on you at the time.

"Love the suit though," he said, as both you and he pushed forward some betting chips. You snorted at that. The two of you placed your bets before the dice were rolled then he ran a finger along the trim of your collar. "I'd like you much better in my shirt."

One thing you appreciated about Charlseton was that, though he made such blunt comments, he never once did anything that made you feel uncomfortable. He had also been known to deck a guy or two for insults that had been thrown in your direction. You grinned at him, accepting your drink from the waitress as she returned. 

Two hours and forty-five minutes later found you on drink number four or five; you could always depend on Charlseton to defend your integrity and he had promised to keep mostly sober so that you could enjoy yourself. Your winnings far outweighed your losses; your chip pile had doubled and was close to being triple what you had started off with.

A new face appeared at the table you were standing at with Charlseton. You paid him no heed, throwing in more chips to the growing pile in the middle. You had roughly twenty minutes more at dice before Charlseton got bored and moved over to the card tables. You always stuck by his side, knowing even in your intoxicated state how poorly you, a woman, would be handled otherwise. A smooth, masculine hand pushed an ample amount of chips into the center of the table. You scoffed at the amount then turned towards the man without looking his in the face. 

You slapped the side of his arm with a hand then gestured towards the betting pile. "Goin' all out, sir," you said with a slur. "Gonna lose it all'n one go."

When a fresh glass of liquor was set in front of you, you pulled it to your lips. You drank greedily from the cup as the dice were rolled. You swore, some of the alcohol slipping past your lips and back into the glass, when the dice did not land in your favor. The man to your left swept the large pile of chips over to himself, minus the amount the man running the table retrieved.

Ready for the next go, you asked Charlseton how much he was going to bet. He held up his hands in front of himself, shaking his head and saying he was done. You started to gather up your chips, prepared to move over to the card table when, noticing your intentions, he elaborated. He wasn't betting any more tonight.

"Oh, c'mon, Carl, take it with more grace than tha'," you said, rolling your eyes and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. You dragged him back over to your side. 

You dug into his pants pockets, retrieving a cigarette and matchstick. You swiped the stick along the edge of the table, lighting the cigarette and taking a drag. You waved the match around until the flame went out. Then, the smokestick in your mouth, you turned back to the table and threw some chips into the middle.

"Scout..." Charlseton's voice was tense. He was motioning towards the gentleman to your left, an action you saw from your peripheral. 

You at last took in the gentleman's appearance, although your attention was quickly stolen by his shirt. Laughing, you placed your arm alongside his. "Hey, hey...we match."

"I would think so," he said in a deep voice--a voice that for some reason was quite familiar, although you could not place a finger on it in your current state. He slid the glass of alcohol that was in front of you over to himself, downing the remainder of the liquid in no time. "You're more of a handful than I thought, (y/n)."

"Drivin' ya to drink," you said, throwing your head back with more laughing. You replaced the cigarette into your mouth. Hardly registering how tense the people in the room had grown, you pushed all of your chips and then all of his into the center. "Lesjus go fer it all. Leave one o'us bare and dry in the sewer rat hole."

When the waitress returned with another drink, the gentleman waved her away. You sighed at this, placing your hand on the man's arm to steady yourself. You were completely thrown off your guard when he swept you up into his arms, tossing you over his shoulder and scooping up your fallen hat into his free hand. The world around you spun, causing you to claw at his back and grab hold tightly of his shirt. A few swears escaped you. His voice was saying something about keeping all the chips; to whom this was addressed, you weren't sure. And you never had a chance to find out, the man carrying you out of the establishment despite the fact that you pounded your fists against his back and demanded that he release you.

"I'was almost my turn to roll 'em dice!" you protested, falling slack against him when you realized your blows were having no effect. Your hands ran down his back, ghosting over his ass although you did not realize it at the time. You patted his butt and said, "Jus' return me to the dice hole and you won't get shot....shit."

One thing you had to say for him was, he did not even flinch nor stop as you vomited down his back. When the contents of your stomach were on the ground behind you, you groaned at rested your head against his back. Your hands dangled down. If it wasn't for your constant moaning and groaning, one might have believed he was carrying a corpse.

"It seems that I underestimated what your parents warned me about, (y/n)," he said in an even tone. "I--"

He was cut off by your ear-splitting shriek. You scrambled up his back, wrapping one arm around his neck while with the other you pointed at the ground frantically. He stopped walking, turning his head the slightest bit to look at your face. Your mouth was open, and your eyes were wide. He then twisted his waist. You moved with him, your finger never leaving the spot at which you had it trained. He saw...nothing.

"Isa fucking fairy!" you said, turning so that your face was practically in his. "Is like a goblin of glitter."

Sighing, he moved so that he was holding you bridal style. "Fairies are considered to be good luck, (y/n)," he said in a tone one would use with a child.

You hardly noticed this. Instead you were busy knitting your brow, placing a hand on his cheek against his stubble, and turning his face so that he was looking you directly in the eye. "Ya've been talkin' to the wrong people," you slurred out.

You then proceeded to reach up, remove the hat from his head, and put it on yourself. You flung your arms and legs in all directions, nearly causing him to drop you. A grin was plastered on your countenance.

"Les've a party~" You hoisted yourself into his face again. "Mr. Grumpy face." You pressed your hands to either of his cheeks, pressing against the flesh and moving your limbs upwards so that he was forced to 'smile'. "Ya've gotta smile all'a time."

The sound of a gate opening filtered into your ears. You glanced towards the metal then at the guard who was moving it aside for the pair of you to enter. You waved enthusiastically at the man, who hesitatingly waved back. This happened again at the door. Every servant you passed by, you waved at them and offered them words of encouragement to do their best, to smile always, and to have a large party with cake, ribbons, and gambling.

Upon entering a bedroom, you were deposited unceremoniously onto the bed. You bounced a bit then laid on your back, rolling back and forth on top of the blankets. A hand worked at removing your shoes from your feet. Then, spotting something in the corner, you leapt up. You jumped into a standing position, pointing and ranting about the fairy in the corner attempting to steal the flower vase. The last thing you saw was the ceiling as your socks got caught up in the blanket and you flipped backwards off the bed.


	4. Teach Me How to Scream

4\. Teach Me How to Scream

You groaned, keeping your eyes closed tightly. The meager amount of light that managed to slip through your lids had your head spinning, had you fighting off the urge to throw up--not that there was anything left in your stomach. Flashes of the previous night's events traveled through your mind. The gambling hall. The walk home. You remembered the part where you fell off the bed. Afterwards, you could only remember snippets, each of which had your heart racing faster and faster within your chest.

_You had adjusted the top hat, ensuring that it was still on your head as Duke Millennium pulled you into his lap._

_His hands were in your hair. You tilted back your head, your lips parting as a gasp escaped them._

Blindly, you fumbled for the pillow that was to your right, hoping to pull it over your eyes. Blocking out the brightness of the rising sun was your top priority. Your finger tips brushed over flesh, over a stubbled chin. You froze, tensed, and quickly withdrew your limb as though you had been singed. Still more disconnected images flowed through your mind.

_Your finger nails were digging into the material of his shirt, the cloth that so matched what you were wearing._

_Duke Millennium had you pinned to the bed, your wrists held on either side of your head by his two hands. You bucked up against him._

If you hadn't felt like such crap, you would have shaken your head. No, no, no. There was _no_ way the man would have done anything uncouth. Nothing to compromise your integrity, your virginity. 

You blinked your eyes a few times, pivoting slowly onto your side until you were able to stare at the man face-to-face. He was very much conscious at the time; Duke Millennium's eyes were open and he was staring at you. His almond brown orbs traveled about your face, his expression completely neutral. You, meanwhile, could feel the heat in your cheeks; the questions dancing on the tip of your tongue; the anxiety building and bubbling up within.

_"Oh, but you shouldn't, you shouldn't," you gasped out as he tied your hands to the headboard with the tie he and you had previously been wearing._

Swallowing hard, you placed a single hand over your mouth. You were feeling nauseous; and you were not quite sure if this was due to drinking the previous night or what little you were remembering after you had fallen and smacked your head.

_His hands once more in your hair, the top hat discarded on the ground, and you moaning. A hum from the man hovering above you._

"I...I... oh...oh dear _Lord_!" You drew the sheet up over your face, squeezing your eyes closed tightly and shuddering. Your entire body trembled. No, no, no. You couldn't have, he _wouldn't_ have...right?

_His hands delicately working to remove the bindings that held your limbs in place. Duke Millennium rolled onto his side with a content sigh._

You reached down, feeling at yourself. Pants were still on. Loosened--from sleep, or...? You gagged when you thought about it. Had he really? But no, no...

_Duke Millennium spoke, his voice so husky and hardly above a whisper as he said tiredly, "A slight bump, however I believe you avoided a concussion. To be on the safe side, I'll watch over you tonight."_

And you snorted. Next a giggle. A pelt of laughter that had your throbbing head feel as though it were about to split in two. You were unable to silence yourself, laughing harder and harder in relief and good humor. The body beside yours shifted, a hand settling on your covered shoulder. Duke Millennium pushed down the blanket until he was able to see your face. A single brow was quirked. Your hands were covering your mouth as you continued to titter like a schoolgirl.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so embarrassed," you said between giggles. For a moment he appeared satisfied with your words; most likely he believed you had been referring to the fact that you had snuck out and drank away your good sense. The next second, as you continued to speak, however, he instead stared at you incredulously. "I thought you had taken advantage of me."

Duke Millennium spluttered out nonsense for a second or two then, regaining his composure, set his teeth together tightly. His grin was not in good humor. All you could do was bite down on your bottom lip, attempting to stifle your laughter.

"It is quite insulting that you would lower my character to such a standard that would permit you to believe such an action possible." As he continued to chastise you, as you woke up further and became more aware of your surroundings, and as your headache became a more prominent ailment, you sighed.

Throwing up your arms, you at last declared, "Well, _Adam_ , you spoke of how you believed my manners to be less than that of a whore's, and so I took into consideration the fact that there was a chance you would treat me as such!"

Your angry retort, catching him off guard, caused the man to pause mid-speech. His jaw slack, Duke Millennium said and did nothing for a full twenty seconds. You were granted enough time, thus, to realize your mistake and prepare for punishment of your choice of words. Your father would have either caned you or grounded you for a full month--no, no, more likely half a year. As for the man to whom your father had entrusted your education and, it seemed, life for the next undetermined amount of time--this man, Duke Millennium, took a different route.

An indignant yelp left you as Adam, simultaneous to sitting up in bed, grabbed hold of your wrist and pulled you to himself. He lifted a knee, draping your body across his raised leg until your buttocks was high in the air. Feeling his hand upon your ass, you released a sound that somewhat resembled a squawk--perhaps this was due to the fact that you were attempting to protest and scream for help at the same time. The limb left only to return forcefully less than a second later. You winced, feeling the sting of the slap. Even your father had never hit you so hard.

Your nails bit into the cloth of his pants as once more did his hand strike your rear. The jerking, jarring motions that your body took due to the momentum of his blows had your headache growing and your world spinning. 

"Oh, stop, you brute!" you screamed out after he had hit you at the very least five times more. You struck him with the heel of your hand. A small amount of spit still managed to slip past your clenched teeth as you hissed out in pain.

Duke Millennium worked at the belt he wore. You, noticing and hearing this, attempted to scramble away from him. He caught you, holding you firmly against his leg with a single hand whilst the other slid the belt out of each of the loops in his pants. He folded the item in half. You sobbed quietly as he raised the belt and then smacked you hard with it. Your hips bucked forward, slamming into his knee. Another strike, and once more did your pubic bone harshly collide with his joint.

A number of screams left you, yelps and whimpers of pain as well. Tears stung the corners of your eyes. By the time he set the belt down and shifted you into a sitting position--you winced and trembled at the agony of it all--onto the mattress beside him, a few droplets had made their way down your cheeks. You glared at him, your bottom lip trembling. He seemed one-hundred percent unaffected by your discomfort.

Duke Millennium, his voice even as he spoke, said, "You will _not_ speak to me with such words or in such a tone. Do I make myself clear?" Your teeth clenched, you obstinately said nothing. Only when his fingers inched towards the belt did you nod.

Before he could say another word to you, you slipped from his bed. You could feel his eyes on you the entire time it took you to walk-- _limp_ \--to the door and slip out. Never again, you swore to yourself, would did you want to wake up to the man beside you. Much less, be near him at all. 

_And today's only just begun,_ you inwardly groaned as you pushed open the door to the room you were to share with Road Kamelot.


	5. Teach Me How to Sway

5\. Teach Me How to Sway

Upon entering the room, you were greeted with the sight of Road stretching her arms above her head. She had already dressed and readied herself for the day. When she saw you, you spun around with a wide smile. "Good morning~" Road said in a sing-song voice. You grumpily returned the greeting, causing the chipper expression on her face to falter. She watched as you grabbed out new clothes for the day, dressed, and sat at the vanity to apply the tiny bit of makeup that was required of young women. Only once you were--by society's standards--presentable did you rise and meet the girl in the middle of the room.

"Hey, (y/n), did you notice you were limping?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Road rocked back and forth on her feet from heel to toe and back. All in all, she was quite the morning person.

Her cheeriness remained throughout the entire morning and well into the afternoon. You, meanwhile, had assumed a silence that had the Duke constantly glancing at you. Whenever you caught him gazing at you he looked guiltily away or else met your glower with a glare of his own. Your limp became less pronounced as time transpired, and by the time lunch had ended it was nearly non-existent. The soreness of your bottom, however, did remain.

Once the plates had been cleared from the table, Duke Millennium had led both you and Road into one of his many studies. There he had handed the two of you a book, which he instructed you both to place atop your heads and walk with. Balancing things like a lady was something you knew well enough; your father often acquainted you with such tasks. You followed his orders, set the book on your head, and took a few steps in the room. The book did not slip a single time.

Road mimicked your actions. She walked with a skip in her step and not once did the object fall from her cranium. You eyed her curiously as she twirled slowly upon one foot, ever careful to prevent the book from slipping. Gosh, how long ago was it that you were that age, so carefree? Well, you thought to yourself, she would be in for a rude awakening as she grew older. Being a female in this day and age was not fun and games. It was, rather, a subservient position.

As if on cue, the Duke commanded you to return to him. You, beckoned like a dog, bit back any remark that would have otherwise flown from your lips and instead obeyed. Crossing the room, you tilted your head up a fraction of an inch so that you were able to look him in the face without compromising your book's position. When he placed his hands on your hips, your stomach fluttered and your heart skipped a beat. You had _not_ been expecting such an action. He pressed gently on your right side until you took a dipping step backwards then did similarly with your left. He walked with you, meeting your every step. In a way, it felt as though he were dancing with you. A strange, disconnected sort of dance, that is.

"You swerve your hips the smallest bit, as such," the Duke said to you. Your lips parted and you sucked in air. "Only enough to attract the attention of those aroud you. Not exaggerated, that would be crude."

He stopped, his hands remaining on your hips for a second more before he removed the limbs. Duke Millennium then motioned for you to continue. Heart drumming loudly in your chest and ears, you turned on your heel then walked once more, this time being sure to sway as he had instructed. You could feel his eyes boring into you, eating up your every move. It made you the smallest bit uncomfortable. Made you feel objectified. _This_ was what men wanted you to do? More and more you were despising your lot in life. 

_Screw being a lady!_ you thought, although you did not refrain from following the Duke's direction for fear of what punishment that would befall.

Turning once more to face the Duke, you found that he had to quickly raise his eyes to your face. He had, you realized, most definitely been staring at your ass. The same portion of your anatomy that he had earlier assaulted with both his hand and belt. _What a lecher,_ you thought with disgust. Forcing a smile so that your thoughts remained private, you drew closer to him. Once in front of him, you stopped.

Duke Millennium nodded, obviously pleased with your performance. He switched his gaze to Road, who had long dropped from the lesson and was sitting in a chair, swinging her legs back and forth. "I want you to make sure (y/n) practices this before going to bed," he said to the girl. Once more did you find yourself loathing the child's presence. She was such a spoiled whelp to begin with, and here you were being treated as though you were nothing more than her puppy. A mutt that needed to be house broken.

"Now, (y/n)--" he began, but was cut off by a knock on the door to the study. He fell quiet, turning his attention to the door and after a moment permitting the individual on the other side entrance. 

One of the servants of the house entered, inclining his head in a sort of bow to the Duke. "Sir, a Mister Charlseton is here to call upon Miss (L/n)."

Grabbing the book from off your head, you glanced back and forth from the Duke to his servant and back again. He was frowning. His chest rose and fell as he took a few breaths. Then, retrieving his cane from the wall against which it had been propped, he moved to follow the servant to the atrium, where you knew Charlseton would be waiting. You set the book onto the desk and walked briskly to follow. There was no doubt in your mind that the Duke had every intention of dismissing the man.

In the hallway, Duke Millennium swung around, catching you by your upper arms. You met his gaze and said firmly, "I have every right to meet with Charlseton."

"That," he said sternly, "is where you are mistaken, (y/n). Your parents have left you in my care until you successfully become a lady."

"To marry off," you said with a slight hiss. You shrugged your shoulders, breaking off contact with the man. "Charlseton is clearly showing interest, and I--"

"You are to marry a _successful man_ ," the Duke said, his eyes narrowing. "Not some _boy_ who is bound to gamble away what little fortune his parents may have bestowed upon him."

Your eyes widened. You gawked at him for a moment then, recovering from the shock, shook your head. " _You_ have no right to decide which man courts or marries me. That is for my father to decide."

"Very well." Duke Millennium drew himself up to his full height. He turned to the servant who stood at his side, ordering the man to bring forth a telephone. "I will just have to ring him up and ask. Let us not forget to mention the state in which I found you last night. Nor shall we refrain from bringing up the fact that Mister Charlseton was present and condoned such behavior."

You swore under your breath. Your words did not fall upon deaf ears; the Duke's eyes narrowed a fraction. You swallowed the saliva that had gathered in your mouth, took a moment to calm yourself, and at last turned back to the man with whom your father had entrusted you.

"May I at least dismiss him myself?" How you _loathed_ the way he gloatingly grinned down at you in victory. He turned and offered his arm to you in answer. You had no choice but to accept the limb, slipping your arm in his and allowing him to lead you to the atrium. 

You felt absolutely miserable when you caught sight of Charlseton. He was dressed fashionably, complete with a top-hat, overcoat, cane and pince-nez. Not to mention the rose he had in his hand. He offered it to you upon your entrance. Your voice initially caught in your throat before you were able to manage out:

"I must apologize, Charlseton, however at this time I am not permitted to see you." 

His face fell, the disappointment obvious and tugging at your heart. Still he slipped the bud into your hand, lifting your limb and placing a kiss on the back of it. Upon lowering your hand, in which the rose now resided, he said, "I understand, (y/n). You take care, and I'll be certain to see you at another time. I will first request permission from your father so that such an outcome shall not occur again."

This had you smiling once more. Charlseton tipped his hat while bidding you and the Duke good health and farewell. Only once the servant had closed the door behind the man did the Duke join you at your side. He held his hand out expectantly. Gritting your teeth, you passed the rose into his opened palm, as was your obligation. His fingers curled around the bud, smashing the petals into bits. Turning on his heel, he tossed the battered, ruined blossom onto the floor. 

Swallowing your pride, you once more took his arm when he offered it, but only after casting one last glance over your shoulder at the tarnished gift Charlseton had given.


	6. Teach Me How to Brawl

6\. Teach me How to Brawl

In the course of three days did you manage to perfect the art of correctly sashaying your hips as the Duke had instructed. This was in part due to Road's constant nagging before you slipped under the covers at night. She would insist upon you studying and practicing a good hour to ninety-minutes before at last her commands abated. Often as she fell asleep and you lay in bed, attempting to relax and will yourself to lose consciousness, you would fantasize tip-toeing to her bed and smothering her with a pillow. You did feel guilty for such mental renditions of her murder, although you comforted yourself with the knowledge that you would never commit such a heinous act.

As of yesterday the Duke had also included in your lessons the proper way to handle a tea cup. That is to say, he had retrieved a child's tea set for you and had you practicing how to stir in lumps of sugar without clanking the sides of the cup. You completed this task in his presence for what seemed like the fourth time that day alone, your eyes glued to his face as he watched your every move. It was not that you were a stranger to proper etiquette--although this the man did not know--but rather you frankly did not care. He was thus effectively baffled with how well you managed with the child's set that he, for this lesson, had set before you some of his fine china. Not a single ring from the cup emitted by the time you had carefully placed the spoon to a rest.

You held back the self-satisfied smile from your face, opting instead to keep your expression neutral. This was in part due to the fact that two of the most queer-looking boys you had ever seen were waiting their turn to speak with the Duke. They stood off to the side, observing your lesson without uttering a single word. Judging from the expressions on their faces, holding their tongues was not something they were apt to do under any other circumstance. It puzzled you greatly that these two boys, each a most peculiar shade of gray in terms of skin color, held such a noticeable fear for the man who sat across from you.

"Ear-Duke," the darker haired of the two said at long last. Duke Millennium transferred his attention to the boy, albeit after sparing a fleeting glance at you. "We ran out of money for food."

"We're hungry, hii~" 

Your attention was drawn to the blonde-haired boy, upon whose head was the strangest of objects. You could not quite make out what it was that he wore on the headband. A ball of sorts that hung in his face, that much you had gathered. Next came the implication of their words. The two held some sort of place in the Duke's heart for them to request money in this manner. You doubted he was being blackmailed by the pair; that possibility you had dismissed immediately upon its birth inside your head.

Duke Millennium placed a hand into his overcoat and the inner pocket by his breast. He withdrew a handsome sum of money, the bills all bound together, and passed it over to the raven-haired teen. "Spend it wisely," he said, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit so that the grin that had started to form on the boy's face faltered. "I won't be handing out more for some time."

"That's the queerest thing," you said without meaning to. Three pairs of eyes darted over to you. Your eyes widened and your eyebrows raised. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Yeah," the dark-haired one said, sneering. "Stay silent unless you're spoken to!"

"Silent, silent, hii~"

"Well," you said, your lips quirking upward. "Seeing as how now you _have_ spoken to me, I suppose I am free to finish my thoughts." You turned to the blonde, who shifted a bit under the scrutiny of your gaze. "How is it you managed to get your lips sewn up like that?"

"Why? You wanna try it?" the other answered for his brother; you knew them to be related only due to the manner in which the servant had previously introduced them. He grinned maliciously. "Although I'm sure your mouth is good for other things. Don't wanna seal it up with thread, you catch my drift?"

You blinked. "What...are you talking about?" You could hear the Duke's breath hitch. You looked from him back to the two brothers. They were both shaking with laughter. "I suppose you are referring to something most crude." You turned back to Duke Millennium. " _You_ are supposed to be teaching _me_ how to be lady when you so obviously entertain such filth?"

Shoving back from the table, you stood. The Duke, a proper gentleman, also rose from his seat. He muttered out an apology for the twins'--at this you startled, not having realized previously that the two were twins--behavior while also casting a meaningful look in their direction. The two boys were once more cowering before the man. Returning his attention to you in full, Duke Millennium said:

"These boys are...distant relatives of mine. Devit and Jasdero--"

"--and together we're Jasdevi, hii~!"

The Duke visibly tensed, and you wondered what could be the cause. Surely a mere name spoken by the blonde would not have spooked him thus?

"Regardless of your relation to them," you said before he had a chance again to speak, "I find it most hypocritical that you berate me for my behavior whilst indulging their crude antics. I am certain father would be most interested in this turn of events."

He flashed his teeth in a forced smile. "Let us remedy this, (y/n)." He turned to the twins, who were shifting uncomfortably from one leg to the next. "I invite the two of you to our lessons of proper etiquette. Please, have a seat."

The latter portion spoken in a way that one could clearly discern that it was no mere request, rather a command. Throwing glares in your direction--and, in Devit's case, flipping you the bird--the two made their way to the two excess chairs at the table. You once more seated yourself then the three males did so as well.

As the Duke began to refill his cup with tea and then pile on a large amount of sugar--you swore he had some sort of medical condition the way he consumed sweets--Devit hissed under his breath. "I'll fucking kill you. I'll rape you!"

"Kill, kill, rape, hii~"

You, horror-struck by the threats, did what you had learned from your many trips with Thomas to the streets brawls. You curled your knuckles and punched Devit square in the nose. Blood spurted. The boy, swearing and covering his broken nose with both hands, bloodied the tablecloth as he brought it up to his injury. Jasdero reached across the table to help his brother, while Duke Millennium stared at you with wide eyes. It seemed that he had never quite believed you when you had revealed to him some of the fighters had taught you a few moves.


	7. Teach Me How to Eavesdrop

7\. Teach Me How to Eavesdrop

For your assault on Devit, you were given leniency due to his threat. This, however, meant that the Duke bent you over his knee for _only_ fifteen slaps to your rear rather than thirty. You were deeply beginning to consider the man not right in the head, and also pondered where on earth he retrieve those high numbers from. A portion of your mind was also entertaining the possibility that Duke Millennium held a perverse fascination with spanking you.

It was the morning following your punishment that you found yourself wincing every few steps. It was not your ass that hurt either; no, it was your crotch, which had slammed into his knee over and over again. Unfortunately for you, it would be a vulgar move on your part to rub the sore area. You were not even comforted by the sight of Jasdero and Devit in suits, their hair gelled fashionably back. Only in the afternoon, when your father and Richard came to visit, that you at last began to relax.

Your father and Duke Millennium immediately holed themselves up in one of the Duke's more private studies. Jasdero and Devit were busily nagging at Road, who was scolding them for completing her homework assignments incorrectly. While the youths were distracted, Richard seized hold of your arm and dragged you over to the door of the study. There the two of you sat, your ears pressed tight against the wooden surface. You could hear your father and the Duke's verbal exchanged easily enough.

"...and I could not deny him permission to court my daughter due to the fact that there is no evidence of any other man holding an interest in her hand," you heard your father say. Your heart fluttered; from the sounds of things, Charlseton had indeed asked permission. A light layer of blush found its way onto your cheeks. You had only been dropping hints at being interested in the man for close to a year!

Both you and Richard could hear the Duke scoff. "From what little experience I have with the man and his family, this bodes nothing well for you."

"I know," your father groaned out. "And after what you had told me... If you hadn't been the one to take her home, who knows if she would have been deflowered by some hooligan!"

Your brother shot you a stern look and you ducked your head. That was one thing that your eldest sibling had always warned you about; not to leave the house at night without one of your older brothers there to keep harm from befalling you.

"For all I know, that could have been Charlseton's intentions." 

You hated the way your father was bad-mouthing your friend, but at the same time you could not blame him. From inside the room came the sounds of pacing. No doubt your father was worrying himself to an ulcer. Duke Millennium cleared his throat and said:

"(L/n), may I offer an alternative?" The pacing halted, your father most likely looking at his companion directly. "I am currently not courting any woman." You gagged at his words. Feeling suddenly light-headed, you used your brother's arm to steady yourself. Somehow, you knew where he was going with this, what he was hinting at.

Next you heard your father's voice once more. Despite his words, you could tell he was pleased, albeit pleasantly surprised. "Oh, I couldn't burden you like that."

"You're one of my finest brokers, (L/n). I would not mind at all~" Your father started once more to protest, Duke Millennium cutting him off with: "(Y/n) is a beautiful young woman, let me assure you. The only thing driving men away is her vulgar attitude, which I plan on remedying soon."

"You do not realize how indebted to you my wife and I are." You were swallowing down the minute amount of vomit that had forced its way into your mouth.

"Oh, do not think of it that way," Duke Millennium said, and you could hear the smile in his voice. "Although, while I have you here, I was wondering if you could bestow upon me permission to take certain...liberties with your daughter."

"D-Duke--!"

"Oh, no," he continued, cutting off your indignant sounding father. "Nothing that would compromise her virginal condition." 

_They're talking about me as though I were some prized cattle!_ you thought with horror and disgust.

"I merely am requesting that you allow me to cane her when necessary." Your father made a noise of thought. "Your daughter remains unaffected by verbal punishments and as for spanking... the physical contact makes it hard to...contain my enthusiasm, shall I say?"

Your father's chuckle was initially nervous then grew into something more. As though he were chatting with an old friend about a desirable female that was up to be deflowered. You buried your face in your hands, mortified. Rising up, you whipped around, hand flying towards the doorknob. Richard hardly had a chance to rise from the ground and begin to reach out for you by the time you had thrown open the door.

Duke Millennium and your father both turned their heads in unison, their eyes taking you in. Your father's lips set tightly against one another.

"(Y/n)--"

"Father, you can't be serious!" You gestured with your hand at the man sitting at his desk as though he were vermin. "That old man?"

Your father's face reddened. He turned towards the Duke and spluttered out an apology before once more raising his voice to you. You, however, continued to ignore him.

"I refuse!"

Drawing himself up to his full height, your father adjusted the front of his shirt. "That, (y/n), is where you are to be disappointed. Duke Millennium has asked my permission to court you, and I have granted it."

"All because you don't want me seeing Charlseton!" you said, furrowing your brow. "Not to mention Duke Millennium's prejudice of him."

Your father looked past you, towards Richard. "Close the door, please. And do _not_ linger. I'm certain you can entertain yourself in the same room as Miss Kamelot?"

Richard did not argue with your father; you knew he moved hastily to obey your father's orders when the door shut a little too firmly. You closed your eyes for but a moment, allowing your head to clear of your anger so that you could think clearly. There had to be _some_ way to convince your father that he was making irrational decisions.

"Would you prefer," your father started, causing you to focus once more on him, "that I heed Earl Tuscan's words and send you away to some nunnery or, worse yet, an asylum for your ludicrous behavior?"

"N-no," you said, sobering slightly. You refused to so much as glance in the Duke's direction. "But to...me... Father, the age difference is--"

"--of no consequence," he finished for you. "(Y/n), younger women than you have married men far older than the Duke. You should be flattered that he has even offered to see you. After hearing how you have treated him!" He punctuated his statement by shaking his head, obviously disappointed in you.

Tears stinging the corners of your eyes, you stared at the ground. You heard your father release a sigh and move closer to you. His arms wrapped around you, his thumb and index finger scooping up your chin and tilting your head back. He placed a kiss on your forehead then led you towards Duke Millennium, who had stood from his seat and met the two of you halfway. Your father presented you to the man as he had in the past to younger males who had at one point been interested in courting you. Taking you by a single hand, he handed that limb to the Duke, who brought it up to his lips and placed his lips against the back of it. His mouth lingered and you could feel his breath against your hand.

"It's an honor, (y/n)," the Duke said. It was not the first time you had heard that line from a man. 

You withdrew your hand from his, which elicited a smile on his face. "I can only hope you aren't disappointed," you said bitterly. 

Lifting his gaze from you, Duke Millennium addressed your father: "About the other matter we discussed."

"Hmm?"

"Your permission--"

"Ah! Yes. Of course, if you find it necessary," your father said before turning on his heel and leaving. Your stomach churned; you hated that he was mad at you for your stance on the matter. It hurt that he had left without giving you a proper farewell. Yet it stung more that he had handed you over to Duke Millennium in this manner.

You weren't, you promised yourself, going to allow Adam the glory of thinking he had won with this latest trick of his.


	8. Teach Me How to Gossip

8\. Teach Me How to Gossip

Charlseton had disbelieved your father's news of the Duke's romantic interest in you. This you knew due to a phone call that had been placed to Duke Millennium from your father, and the subsequent announcement that that very night he would be taking you on your first date. You had scowled in response, sipping your tea without a word to him. You eyed the liquid over the rim of the cup, wondering if perhaps you could manage to drown yourself by drinking it down the wrong pipe. Before you could further entertain this morbid fantasy, Road had grasped your hand and dragged you away, declaring that she was going to doll you up for the night's occasion. In this she was disappointed; you managed to escape her in little time, opting instead to only smooth out your current dress, apply a quick fresh coat of makeup, and brush the few knots out of your hair.

When the Duke met you at your door, he was dressed in a nicer suit, his shirt for once not containing a single stripe. His tie, however, more than made up for it. The monocle also seemed new, that or he had had it cleaned for the occasion. His eyes drank in your form before he declared, "You look quite beautiful, (y/n)."

"Really?" you said skeptically, quirking a single eyebrow. "I'm dressed in the same clothes you saw me in earlier. What changed between now and then is only your outlook. Most likely you're in a more pleasant mood due to ruining the chance Charlseton had to court me."

His smile did not falter in the least, a fact that allowed you to know your assessment was correct. Duke Millennium insisted that you grab a light coat before the two of you left his home. You obliged, figuring that perhaps the temperature would drop between now and when you would be returning. Not that you wanted to stay out with him for any length of time. It took him several moments to convince you to take his arm, and by then you only did so for five seconds before he assisted you into the carriage. 

During the drive you stared out the window at the street and people passing by. A few women would whisper to one another and point at the carriage whenever it had come to a stop. It was not unknown to you that many a woman had attempted to endear themselves to the Duke. Batting their eyelashes, giggling cutely, inviting him to tea. The _only_ things he had going for him, as far as you were concerned, were his fortune and his looks. For a man his age, he was quite youthful in appearance.

"Where are you taking me?" you asked after a time. His eyes flickered over to you briefly before he turned his attention once more to the window. No answer. You huffed then said, "Adam?" A grunt from him. "Thus far, I have to admit, this is the _worst_ date I have ever been on."

That had his attention. Duke Millennium ran a hand along the stubble on his face, tapped his finger tips against his cane, which knocked into his leg, and cocked his head to the side. "Madame Gottryl has invited me to a party she is hosting tonight. You are my date."

"Fantastic," you said, your voice dripping sarcasm. "It is always heartwarming to know that I am being treated as luggage, latching desperately onto someone else's invitation."

He chuckled in response, but did not grace your statement with a retort of his own. The remainder of the ride was spent in silence. You observed more women pointing and other carriages headed in the same direction as the Duke's. You recognized a few of them as belonging to some of the more prominent families around. Perhaps this was why, as the carriage drew up to the entrance of Madame Gottryl's estate, Duke Millennium warned you to be on your best behavior. He had gripped his cane meaningfully.

"Oh, I'll be a perfect lady," you said, your smile for once not forced. "Prattle with my elders about the goings-on of life."

Duke Millennium eyed you suspiciously yet said nothing more on the matter. The carriage door was opened for the two of you. The Duke motioned for you to exit first, using the whole 'ladies first' card. You did not argue with him in this instance. Once he was on the ground beside you, you took his proffered arm and were led into the atrium, where many of the guests were greeting one another. 

Instantaneously did a hush befall the room and eyes darted towards you and the Duke upon your entrance. Self-consciously you held onto the man beside you tighter. A number of the elder gentlemen held jealous expressions on their faces; no doubt they were wishing their dates were younger. It was repulsive, you thought. As though you were some piece of meat and these slobbering hounds desired a bite.

Fifteen minutes later you felt much better. The men were gathered on the opposite side of the ballroom, and you remained with the women. Madame Gottryl was quite taken with your ladylike behavior that evening. You held back a gloating smile each and every time the Duke chanced a glance over at you in wonder.

"And to garner such choice attention at your age!" Madame Gottryl said as though this were the scandal of the season. You only smiled shyly and lowered your gaze to the ground, feigning embarrassment and flattery. "He must treat you special, spoil you even."

Your heart skipped a beat; this was your chance! You raised your eyes to the woman and your smile grew a fraction of an inch. "Why, he treats me most kindly. The other night I was dressed up in one of his shirts, and the Duke was running his hands through my hair. It made me have the funniest of feelings in my stomach."

Madame Gottryl's face reddened, and the other women who were gathered and in on your conversation also blushed deeply. A chorus of responses fled the lips of the women.

"But, you're so young!"

"So soon?"

"My, I hadn't realized the Duke was so...frisky." The coo at the end of this retort had you fighting from gagging yourself.

"Surely he wouldn't..."

"My, how jealous I am!"

"How scandalous!"

Madame Gottryl, clearing her throat and bringing about a hush so that she could ask, "You don't... Miss (Y/n), have you never felt such a sensation before?"

You blinked, a genuine blush on your cheeks at the implications of her words, and shook your head. "Is...is there something wrong with it? Perhaps I am ill or...you don't think there is something the matter with me, do you?" You spoke with a plea and desperation in your voice. Oh, if only Felix were here now, he would be patting you on your back; your brother had always tried to get you to lie and act so well.

"Goodness, no," Madame Gottryl said with a gasp, and a number of other women shared her sentiments. "He's a fine, handsome gentleman. It's only natural you should...feel that way."

"But what ever does it mean?"

One of the other women, a Madame Fulberk, placed a hand on your shoulder gently. "Well, (y/n), it..." Her eyes darted around to the others who were gathered. A few of them nodded encouragingly. "Your mother hasn't told you?" You blinked and knit your brow. Your mother hadn't, but your brothers _sure_ had. "A man has a ...a key....and a women the keyhole..."

Your cheeks were growing redder; partly from trying to keep from laughing and partly from the embarrassment of the explanation. Madame Fulberk went on to say that the man's "key" was to go into the woman's "lock". 

"But what if the key doesn't fit?" you asked innocently. You swore these women were going to turn into tomatoes by the end of the night. "I mean, surely the Duke has a special key since he's richer and older and... Well, I've never seen him with any key."

"Goodness!"

"So innocent!"

"(Y/n)," Madame Gottryl said, taking your hand and leading you away. You could hear a pair of men's shoes shuffling towards the group of women, moving to catch up with you. No doubt Duke Millennium did not trust you alone with his good acquaintance. 

Madame Gottryl led you out of the room and to a small sitting room she had. She placed you gently into one of the more comfortable chairs then sat across from you. Madame Gottryl smiled at you as a mother would a daughter. Taking your hand into hers, she proceeded to explain the mechanics of the 'birds and the bees' or, as it were, the 'key and the keyhole'. You swallowed hard a number of times; while your brothers had given you a gist of what went on in the bedroom, Madame Gottryl's explanation filled in quite a number of gaps.

"B-but," you spluttered out just as the door opened, "what if the key is too big?"

You heard a masculine gasp. Blushing, you turned over and caught sight of the Duke, whose face was redder than you had _ever_ seen. Madame Gottryl stood, walked to him, and politely shooed him away. The door shut in his face, which continued to hold a stunned expression. She then turned back to you.

"Well, (y/n), the keyhole...it stretches to accommodate the key."

You stared in your lap, filled with horror at the prospect. After a few more encouraging words from her, Madame Gottryl asked if you were ready to rejoin the other guests. You swallowed, fought down a shudder, and nodded in response. The two of you left the room. Halfway down the hall, Duke Millennium caught you by the arm. Madame Gottryl looked at him with a coy smile and a 'tsk' motion then continued on her way. She called over her shoulder, requesting that the two of you do not linger behind for long. The Duke assured her that it would only take a minute.

He then turned to you, still red in the face. You soon learned this was due to both anger and embarrassment. "On my way here, I was kept busy by a number of questions the other women asked. Perhaps you do not understand the implications of your words when the events you speak of are taken out of context," he whispered with a low grumble in his throat. 

"I... I'm pretty sure I embarrassed myself a lot more than I did you," you said, taking a step back from him and looking everywhere but at him. 

Duke Millennium cleared his throat. "Surely your mother taught you about..." Another moment's pause while he coughed into a fist. "...keys and keyholes."

"N-never!" You did at last look at him, your eyes wide, and took a step back. "It...I... I'd have never... Dear Lord, I feel dizzy." You gripped at the wall to steady yourself. "Please go ahead without me... I'll be there in a minute."

"To go ahead of you in that manner...after your conversation with Madame Gottryl would allow for some to jump to rather...perverse conclusions regarding our meeting. As though you needed extra time to smooth out your dress."

You gagged, scrunched your nose, and then walked beside the Duke. All the while, you kept a hand against the wall in case your vertigo worsened. By the time the pair of you rejoined the other guests, a few of the men were eyeing you with certain, knowing smiles, while the women pulled you to them in comfort. While you had successfully managed to damage Duke Millennium's reputation somewhat, you had also managed to mortify yourself. Never again would you be able to look at a key the same way again.


	9. Teach Me How to Climb

9\. Teach Me How to Climb

The remainder of the night transpired without much incident. Madame Gottryl requested that you join them for the next get-together, and you promised you would. Duke Millennium and you were both silent during the ride home. He walked you to the gate where he retrieved a ring of keys from his pocket. There, however, a young flower girl walked up and asked if he would like to purchase a bud. Smiling at the young lass, he handed you the keys while he sifted through his pockets for some coins. As he made the exchange with the girl, you stared at the keys in your hand. Key. That was the single word that flowed through your mind. The Duke's key. In your hand. With a squeak, you chucked the ring over the gate, where it landed in some of the bushes. 

Holding the flower, ready to offer it to you, Duke Millennium stood blinking. He stared through the bars of the gate where a jingling sound had emitted from the bushes a moment ago. His eyes darted to your empty hands, which you were rubbing frantically against the front of your dress.

"You do realize," the Duke began. It was obvious he was trying to keep his voice level, his temper down. "Those were the keys to the gate."

You stopped wiping your hands against the front of you dress. You looked straight at him, the words slow to click in. Sighing, you walked back and forth along the wall, hoping to find somewhere that you could scramble over. No such luck. Upon asking the Duke if anyone else had a set of keys to the gate--surely they did--he replied that such persons were either sleeping or off for the night. You crossed your arms over your chest while Adam sniffled a bit. Startled, you looked back at him. Sure enough, there were a few tears in the corners of his eyes. He turned away, preventing you from seeing more.

"I...if you're really _that_ opposed to sleeping on the ground tonight, boost me over," you said.

When first Duke Millennium looked at you, he looked ready to protest. Then, with a light 'Adam' from you, he stepped closer to the gate. He tucked the flower he had purchased through one of his button holes, where it rested. Motioning for you to come closer, the Duke held out his hands. You, after a moment's regret, moved into his hands. He gripped you by your hips, lifting you as though you weighed nothing. It took all your strength not to yelp when his hands pressed against your butt as you grabbed hold of the top of the gate. Your feet were on his shoulders, and you made him swear not to look up your dress.

In a short amount of time, you were seated atop the gate. At this point the fact that your plan was only thought halfway through came to mind. It took several moments for you to steady yourself before you were finally able to push off and land on the ground. You hissed in pain as the heel of your shoe broke. With a groan and sigh, you kicked off your shoes and then scrambled over to the bushes. It did not take you long to find the keys.

You held them up in victory. Duke Millennium congratulated you. Then, it hit you. Your eyes darted from the keys to the Duke. "Don't even _think_ about it!" he growled out.

A large, chesire grin encompassed your face. Giggling like a mad-woman, you ran up the pathway towards the Duke's home. You could hear him shouting threats at you, all of which promised retribution, but you ignored him. Tucking the keys to the front gate, outside of which the Duke was locked, you entered the house and proceeded upstairs to your room.

With a content sigh, you dressed for the night and climbed under the covers. Road Kamelot was already passed out in her bed that was about a yard from yours. You fell asleep quickly, comforted by the thought that Adam was most likely crying outside of the gate the entire night.

Unbeknowst to you, while you slept, the form of a plump, grotesque figure stood over you. His hands moved close to your throat, wringing the air above you. It was beyond obvious he wanted nothing more than to strangle you. Perhaps the only thing that stopped him was Road awakening and asking him, in a chipper voice, what he was doing.

"Nothing~" He relaxed his limbs and, reaching into the front of your nightgown, withdrew the ring of keys that you had stuffed there.

Road gasped. "Earl~! You just touched her--"

"Shh~ Don't wake her~"

"I am sooo telling father about this~"

"No, keep it a secret~" the Earl of the Millennium said, turning his ever-grinning face to the Noah of Dreams.

"I will not~ You're a dirty old man, and I'm telling~"

She giggled at the way the Earl's face was soon covered in blush.


	10. Teach Me How to Tea Party

10\. Teach Me How to Tea Party

You were still in shock and awe over the fact that somehow the Duke had managed to return into his home in the middle of the night. All this without waking up any other individual with a key. You wondered how high he could jump, or what sort of ladder he had borrowed from someone--perhaps a chimney sweep? What astonished you more than this was the fact that he had not caned you as punishment. He had let you off with a verbal warning, although he promised a good amount of strikes to your rear should you behave untoward at all this day.

Currently he was sitting at the head of the table, a noteworthy feat seeing as how the table was circular. Road and you were sitting side by side, and Jasdero and Devit next to one another as well. You were all dressed in your Sunday best. Luckily for you, this meant a shawl to cover your otherwise exposed cleavage, which Devit had a tendency to leer at. This thought aroused another one; you were still wondering how the ring of keys had disappeared. Or, more exact, how Adam somehow had them in his possession once more. He had said Road had retrieved them from you, but judging from the girl's wide grin and giggles you did not think this was so.

One of Duke Millennium's servants brought out the platter of tea while a second set on the table small finger sandwiches and lady fingers for you all to enjoy. You were each to practice proper manners and civil conversation. The Duke brought up the weather to you, and you forced a smile while agreeing that it was nice this day. Jasdero then interjected, bringing up that the cloud above the Duke's head looked like a steaming tea cup. You tilted your head to the side and looked at it. Huh. So it did.

For eight minutes were the five of you able to carry on a civil conversation. When that time had elapsed, one of the Duke's servants arrived to announce a visitor. Duke Millennium excused himself politely then left the room. You four continued to sip your tea until you could hear his footsteps no longer. Then all hell broke loose.

"Take it off, take it off," Devit said, his hands snatching at your shawl.

You jerked backwards, swatting at the offensive limbs. Drawing the material tighter around yourself, you drew your foot back then delivered a swift kick to him under the table. It was Jasdero, however, who hissed in pain. The blonde then grabbed one of the sugar containers, throwing the contents at you--only the wind picked up and it blew into Road's hair. The Kamelot heir growled and chucked the Duke's cup of tea at their faces. The twins shouted in pain when the steaming liquid hit their faces. The hats they wore tumbled to the ground.

They picked up some of the extra cups and put those on their heads instead. Then Devit lept onto the table. His hands were once more going for your shawl. He seized up the material and tugged. You were pulled forward, your hands gripping the edge of the table as your shawl was dragged away. Your chest was left exposed to the pervert, who waggled his tongue at you.

"Hey~ Duke Millennium isn't going to like that~!" Road said, pointing an accusing finger at Devit.

Devit and Jasdero flipped the girl the bird in unison. "That's what I think of what he thinks!"

"Fuck it, fuck it, hii~"

Their retorts died away, however, when the sound of footsteps grew in volume. All four of you quickly scrambled back into your seats and tried to look casual. Your shawl, however, was still missing. Jasdero and Devit, each with a tea cup still on their heads as make-shift top hats, stuck their tongues out, licking the backs of their sugar spoons. Road, who had sugar sprinkled in her hair like glitter, beamed at the Duke. You, meanwhile, sat stirring your tea round and round. Quirking an eyebrow, you gently set down the spoon and took a sip of your drink. Then, your face expressionless, you said:

"We've decided to revoke your invitation to our tea party. Please leave~"

His jaw dropped, his eyes soon widening as Jasdero sang out, "Leave, leave, hii~"

Devit laughed, and Road only continued to smile pleasantly. Duke Millennium's eyes then narrowed dangerously. His grip on the cane in his hand tightened and his gaze locked onto you.

"Your ass is _his_ ," Devit hooted crudely as you made a run for it. The only thing you were thankful for was that the tea party was in the backyard this time rather than on the balcony. You could hear Duke Millennium's footfalls behind you in angry pursuit. Hiking up your dress a little further, you picked up your pace.


	11. Teach Me How to Arouse

11\. Teach Me How to Arouse

You were panting, trying desperately to fill your lungs with air, when he caught you by the waist. He pulled you into his lap, and you could feel his chest rise and fall with every heavy breath he took. Cheeks rose-colored, you gulped when you felt the cane hit lightly against your hip. His hands were gathering you closer as you attempted to pull away. After a moment, dizzy from the chase, you tilted your head back and rested it against his shoulder. Gasping, you shuddered as the cane began to trail upwards along your thigh and to your waist.

"J-just wait a moment...please..."

His voice equally punctuated by pants, he said, "O-oh...are you not ready yet?" Sarcastic, teasing.

"W-well, i-it's going to h-hurt, surely."

Duke Millennium only hummed in response. You allowed your eyelids to descend while your mouth remained open. Greedily did you suck in the oxygen your body so needed to recuperate. While it was awkward indeed fro you to continue sitting on the Duke's lap, you could not find the strength to move. Every few seconds the cane would alter position, manipulated by Adam's hand. The other limb held you in place; he did not doubt that you would try to run again if given the chance.

Never before had a man held you in this way. Thus, as your breathing regulated, your heart only seemed to race faster. You shifted in an attempt to move off of his lap, and the Duke took this as cue that you were ready. He angled you over his knee, one arm draped over your lower back and threaded through your arms to keep you in place, and the other's hand correcting its grip on the cane. He rose the object in the air then paused. 

You held your position for several seconds before furrowing your brow; was he going to strike you or not? While no doubt you would prefer to be let alone, the suspense now had a new sweat gathering on your brow. Just when you were getting ready to address the man, a gasp-filled yelp escaped you. The echo of the blow to your rear resounded in the air around you. Tears gathered in your eyes, a few falling. The second strike had you digging your nails into the material of his pants. Your mouth sought purchase on the third blow. You bit down on the man's leg to keep yourself from screaming, and he hardly grunted in response. 

Where the man got his strength, you were not certain. What you did know was that you despised him for it. Your lower back was starting to protest the punishment you were receiving, and on occasion you saw flashes of red.

By the time he was through, you were a sobbing mess, which he gathered into his arms and pulled into a standing position. Your entire body shuddered and trembled. Pain was coursing through you in a way you had never before experienced. Even your father's punishments, the occasions on which he caned you, were only half as painful. Duke Millennium roughly grabbed your jaw and jerked your head up so that you were looking him in the eyes. 

"Have you learned your lesson, my dear (y/n)~?" How he sounded so whimsical after his brutality you did not know. It terrified you though. Just who was this man, exactly, and why was it that your father did business with him? "I hope you have. I would hate to... I assume you do not wish to have me repeat this, hmm?"

Duke Millennium was running a hand up and down your arm, caressing. His eyes were glued to you as you continued to hiccup and sob, both of which actions only caused your discomfort to grow.

"I don't know what's worse," you said after a time. "That you enjoy torturing me this way, or that you took away my one reprieve."

"You mean my interfering with Charlseton's affections for you~?"

You wrinkled your nose, looking at the man with disgust. Batting away his hands from your person, you turned and moved to walk away. Only, the pain had your body tensing and you instead stumbled forward. Duke Millennium caught you and gathered you once more into his arms. He buried his face in the crook of your neck from his position behind you. This had you freezing, your eyes widening. It was _too_ intimate a gesture. Had your father been present, you knew for a fact that he would have objected. Not to mention your certainty that Duke Millennium would not have acted as such if any other party were present.

"You always smell of _this_ perfume, (y/n), as though it is your favorite. Was the bottle a gift from Charlseton? Are your parents aware of this?" You could hear him inhaling the scent of the perfume you wore, which indeed had been a secret present from the man in question. A birthday gift that, intimate in nature, he had asked you to keep mum about its gifter. "Do you know how much it cost him? _Where_ he came across it?"

"What does it matter to you?" you asked with a light hiss in your voice. You drew your shoulders upwards, causing him to remove his face from its position.

You felt the tip of his nose brush against the side of your cheek. Turning your head, you met his eye. "I am, as a favor to your father, attempting to mold you into a lady. Yet here Charlseton has you smelling like an expensive escort from the north district."

Your eyes widened. "Wh-what?" Cheeks reddening in embarrassment and irritation, your mind doubted the man's words. It couldn't be true, could it?

"Come now, at least it's a high-end market he has placed you in. Jasmine is known as 'Queen of the Night' in India...it's linked to arousal, my dear. Mixed with a hint Patchouli, which is used as an aphrodisiac."

"Wh-what?" You were beyond red at this point. There was no denying that the Duke knew what he was speaking about. He had drawn a hand up over his mouth, hiding his smile. 

"Neroli, which is most often used in our weddings to help stimulate romance. It soothes and calms individuals while at the same time it aids in increasing circulation... And lastly, there is Ginger, which causes one to be more sensitive to touch and also increases arousal. You, dear (y/n), smell like a woman whose legs are ready to spread open, not as the young, inexperienced lady you are. _That_ is how Charlseton--your, as you put it, reprieve--treats you."

You buried your face into your hands. Was _that_ why Charlseton had requested you not to tell your father of his gift? You also wondered if the gift had been meant in such a...sexual way. Without being able to ask Charlseton yourself, you would never know. Then there was the matter of whether or not he would tell you the truth.

Duke Millennium cupped your face, his thumb moving back and forth in a caress. You pulled your hands down and curled your fingers so that only your mouth was blocked from view. Now your face was not only streaked with tears from when the Duke had caned you, but also was beyond red from the mortification of the truth he had revealed. He smiled gently at you, for the first time placing himself in a kind light to your judgment.

"I have every wish, (y/n), to purchase for you a more suitable scent...so long as I have your permission." 

You swallowed hard, your head spinning. A portion of you no longer desired to wear any sort of perfume after the Duke's explanation. Never before had you realized how scents could stimulate a person. Could you trust this man to give you an appropriate scent without any undesired effects?

"And what scent would _you_ have me wear?"

Duke Millennium's smile quirked upwards. He waved a hand dismissively as he said, "Naturally, there must contain some content of arousal; for you I would choose rose, which as well as having such a nature, also helps to reduce anxiety and relaxes you. Obviously you are at an odds with your position, so I would ease that strain with such a scent. And then there is vanilla, which is less powerful. Two scents that would still aid in arousal--as perfume is meant to--yet are more appropriate for your current position."

You found that your blush had increased. This man seemed a completely different person from the one who had been caning you not twenty minutes before.

"I... I would accept your gift." 

This was when you discovered that he had most likely believed you would deny him this victory. His cheeks soon gathered a pink hue and he turned his face away, a hand over the lower portion of his face.


	12. Teach Me How to Moo

12\. Teach Me How to Moo

Your heart had skipped a beat when, just an hour before dinner, you had returned to your room to find a basket full of new scented soaps and the perfume the Duke had promised to purchase for you. It seemed that he had already had the item custom made and awaiting your arrival. You were beyond thankful that you were alone; never would you want Duke Millennium to see how truly pleased and touched you were by his present. Quietly shutting the door to the bedroom behind you, you moved over to the bed upon which the basket sat. You gathered it up into your arms and then walked into the bathroom; your family would be arriving for dinner and you wanted to look your best.

It took you twenty minutes to bathe; you indulged yourself with the new soaps, which were cinnamon in scent. The spicy aroma filled the bathroom. You lathered up your washcloth a number of times, rubbing the tan foam all about your body. When you were finished, you brushed your hair and redid your makeup; this took you another fifteen minutes. You spent the following eight minutes picking out an outfit to wear, wanting to look your best for your mother and father; perhaps if you gave them a good impression, they would allow you to return home.

Your dress was a light violet in color, accented by the lavender gems in your ears and around your neck. A purple rose, roughly a centimeter and a half in diameter, dangled from either earring. Last of all you applied the perfume, which indeed had your toes curling from is scent. It was modest yet still attractive. Instantly could you see the difference between your old perfume and the one you wore now. The one from Charlseton was more bold, for a woman attempting to garner attention from admirers. The Duke's perfume, on the other hand, was more to attract a pleasant atmosphere with which you could converse with others around you. True it would still draw male attention, yet the message conveyed was entirely different.

Heels clicking against the steps of the staircase, you made your way towards the atrium so that you would be able to meet your family, whom you could hear entering the household at that time. You stepped lightly, careful not to jar your back which was still sore from when Duke Millennium had caned you. The pain ebbed away and you soon forgot all about it when you caught sight of your family, most notably Jace, who cooed when he saw you.

You rushed forward and scooped up your youngest sibling into your arms. Holding him against your hip, you embraced Richard, Henry, Thomas and Felix briefly before giving your mother a kiss on either side of her cheek. Your father wrapped his arms around you when you were done, and leaned down to kiss the top of your head. As he did so, your father paused then hummed happily.

"You smell nice, (y/n)," his voice rumbled out, and you knew it was with a pride that he said as much. This drew a smile from you. "You look real pretty."

"Like a young lady," your mother added affectionately.

Jace had grabbed hold of a portion of your hair and tugged lightly on it, causing you to tilt your head to avoid pain. You gently placed your hand atop his and worked your hair out of his grasp before offering your finger in its stead. Your eight-month old brother accepted the proffered digit happily, bouncing a bit on your hip.

Duke Millennium and Road Kamelot soon joined your family in the atrium, and everyone exchanged a greeting. As your father shook the Duke's hand, you noticed Adam's eyes kept darting towards you. True it was that you were currently wearing one of your finest dresses, you still had not expected him to to pay it so much attention. You ignored his looks after a time and turned back to Jace, who was babbling at you. In return you offered up a quick:

"Moo~"

Silence fell over the room. You remained unaffected by it, your younger brother mooing right back at you with a wide smile on his face. Your mother, however, drew up to you and withdrew Jace gently from your arms. She leaned over and whispered in your ear:

"Ladies do not make animal noises...in public." She added the last part with a wink; your mother was always doing similar sounds for your baby brother in the privacy of your home.

You smiled, knowing that your mother was not exactly displeased with you, and moved to follow the others through the hallway. Duke Millennium, your father, and Richard all walked side-by-side. They talked with one another about political affairs whilst your other three older siblings took in the sights of the Duke's decorated walls. Your mother and Road were gushing over Jace; there was a glint in the girl's eyes that had you uncomfortable with the fact that she was so near your infant brother. You, however, said nothing.

 _I wonder if Jasdero and Devit are going to be joining us as well,_ you pondered as servants moved to help seat the members of your family. 

Duke Millennium had paused by the entrance of the dining room, waiting for you to arrive by his side. When you did, he gestured for you to move with him for a moment to speak. You obliged, wondering what it was he had to say to you.

"I do hope you are aware, (y/n), that I did not intend to tarnish any sentimental thoughts you had in regards to the other perfume." You blinked then tilted your head to the side. "When a man gifts you perfume, often he things of the effects it has upon himself rather than what the lady may prefer to convey."

Your lips parted then moved upwards into a smile. "Duke Millennium, that was...sweet of you to take into consideration my confusion and hurt subsequent to your previous explanation on the perfume."

As you moved to say more, he picked up your hand and kissed the back of it. Your breath caught in your throat.

"You honor me by wearing the perfume I selected for you." The way his eyes were half-lidded had your heart pounding in your chest. "Also, that was most adorable 'moo' I have ever heard."

 _Why did he decide to put on the charm?_ you thought, swallowing hard. Was it an act for your father?

As you wondered this, he led you over to the table and pulled out your chair for you. You could hardly look your mother, who was sitting across from you, in the face. She was blushing perhaps as much as you. Due to this, you were aware that she did not know the reasoning behind the Duke's sudden 'romantic' interest in you. Your older brothers, all but Richard, all exchanged astonished looks with one another. Your father and Richard shared a look as well. Road was watching you curiously, meanwhile Jace was cooing and reaching for the forks and spoons that were set up on the table.

It was as the Duke took his spot at the head of the table that Jasdero and Devit, both dressed and looking their best--although Jasdero's stitches across his mouth still earned startled looks from your family, save your father--joined you. Devit sat to your right, eyeing your chest every now and again without caring that your brothers and father were looking at him in displeasure. Jasdero sat on his brother's right side. You were two seats from the Duke; Road was to your left.

The first course of dinner transpired without much incident. Duke Millennium had inquired about the news of your household. Your father had answered, allowing for your mother to also add in her opinion from time to time. Jace had managed at last to grab hold of one of the empty cups from the table and he placed it on top of his head. You smiled fondly at him, remembering how Jasdero and Devit had worn teacups similarly just that afternoon. Said twins were uncharacteristically quiet. You briefly wondered with what the Duke had threatened them.

"If I may be so bold," Henry said after a bit. Both your mother and father tensed, most likely aware what he was about to ask the Duke, who politely turned his attention to your brother. "What was it that drew you to (y/n)? She is seeing you due to behavioral issues...and so, forgive me if I am being rude, I find it quite peculiar that you have a sudden romantic interest in her?"

Your mother took a sip of her drink as though to keep herself from saying something. Duke Millennium smiled at the inquiry, no doubt having expected it to arrive sooner or later.

"As you say, she is indeed here for me to remedy her less than lady-like behavior," he began with a slight drawl. His eyes flickered over to you then returned to Henry. Your other brothers gave the man their full attention. "However, I find her relaxed attitude a perfect pair with my more structured lifestyle. I look for a balance, and your sister offers that."

"But surely there are other women--" Felix was cut off by your father clearing his throat. Your brother promptly apologized then tried again. "Forgive me, but you are held in such high regard by so many...and my sister, while I love her, is less than satisfactory for a man in your position save perhaps for her youth."

Your mother's face flushed at the implication, and you did as well; Felix was, without being crude, stating that the Duke desired you only for a quick fix--to deflower you. Your mother apologized for your brother's words, as did your father. The Duke, however, shook his head and said:

"It is quite alright. It's only natural for family members to worry about one another; I would expect nothing less."

The main course was set before you all. You gingerly took up your fork, attempting to ignore the way your brothers continuously glanced towards you. Only Richard knew your stance on the matter; that you did not agree to the arrangement and would have preferred to see Charlseton. Felix and Henry were partial to the man who held your affection; no doubt that had been one of the causes that had led them to question the man. Thomas, meanwhile, like so many held the Duke in such high regard. He wanted to take after your father and work for the man.

When dinner was through, Duke Millennium invited you and your father to join him. Your mother, too, would have been allowed to come if not for the fact that she was already busy speaking with Road Kamelot and keeping Jace entertained. Your father requested that Thomas be allowed an audience with the man afterwards, to which the Duke agreed. Jasdero and Devit walked with the three of you until they broke off towards the stairs, up which they went.

"It has been near week now--six days, correct?--that she has been studying under you. How are lessons going?" your father asked as the Duke and he continued to walk side-by-side. 

Following along behind them, you peeked up through your bangs and listened to what the man had to say. "Frankly, (L/n), your daughter is well versed in proper etiquette, however lacks the desire to act accordingly. There are, admittedly, a handful of times when she makes genuine mistakes and lapses, however when (y/n) puts her mind to it, she can behave properly."

"I see," your father said, drawing out the final syllable. He was displeased by the news in terms of the fact that it meant you were purposely acting out. "Her walk has improved, however. This, I imagine, you did teach her." Duke Millennium nodded and said something softly in affirmation. "What else has she managed to pick up?"

"Well," Duke Millennium said with a glance over his shoulder at you, "the other night, as I said I would, I accompanied her to Madame Gottryl's. Once there..." He placed a hand on your father, causing him to stop. Duke Millennium moved his mouth towards your father's ear. Soon your father's face grew red, and you knew without a doubt that the topic at hand was 'keys and keyholes'.

Your father drew a hand along his face, sighing. "During their prepubescent and pubescent years--it took her mother and I all our strength and that of our servants to prevent (y/n) from hearing or seeing anything on the matter. Once or twice there was a slip, I am certain. Never in such detail."

"Ah, yes. The chances of them coercing her into revealing was eliminated." Your father nodded in response. You knew to what the Duke was referring; some of your lady friends had mentioned that when they were younger they and their brothers would show one another their separate 'parts'. On other occasions it was among cousins, or close family friends. Most often the story ended with both parties being scolded by an adult and told not to do so again. "I do apologize for--"

"No, no," your father interrupted the Duke. "I will have to tell her mother. I will also have to thank Madame Gottryl and Madame Fulberk personally for handling such a delicate matter with good taste."

The two men turned to you. You shifted uncomfortable, your father's face still a bit flushed from hearing what you had learned of just the previous night. Your father spoke to you, saying, "Now, (y/n), because you are to continue studying under the Duke and live in his household"--here your face fell--"there is a certain aspect of our business that you must be exposed to. The Duke and I have discussed this at length."

You quirked a single eyebrow, looking from one man to the other. Duke Millennium fidgeted with the cane in his hand, fingers tapping along its length as he eyed the object. "As one of my dearest brokers, your father is privy to information that most are in the dark about."

"You may see and hear some strange things--for example, the stitches on Jasdero's mouth." Your father and Duke Millennium exchanged a look. You took a step towards the wall, placing a hand against its surface before leaning against the limb. "When you referred to the Duke as an...old man..." 

His voice trailed off and you knit your brow. Just where was this going? The two men in front of you were acting as though they were about to reveal a deep, dark secret that nearly no one knew of. Not even their other business associates, from the sound of things. Your father, unable to recover fully his train of thought, relaxed greatly when the Duke spoke up next:

"(Y/n), have you ever heard of the gentleman who appears before the grieving?"

Your lips parted. This tale you had heard of from time to time. Duke Millennium and your father were said to work for the gentleman in question. Your father reported to the Duke, who had another connection to the individual. That was the gist of what your father did for work, and it was all you knew of the matter. Thomas was fascinated by your father's work, engrossed by the sightings of the gentleman your father and Duke Millennium were referring to. It was from Thomas that you had first learned of this strange man.

"They say he doesn't look quite human," you managed after a time.

"Yes...well... Duke Millennium is more...intimately...acquainted with this gentleman...and the gentleman's family. From time to time, you may see the man or members of his family around the house."

Your eyes widened. "You mean... Jasdero and Devit..."

"Y-yes," your father said while the Duke only offered a curt nod. "Now, (y/n), it is in your best interest to treat them with respect."

You pursed your lips and narrowed your eyes. Just as your father and the Duke both moved to protest your stance, you said, talking above their initial sputters, "Devit holds a certain fondness for the sight of my breasts. If you truly believe that he is entitled to snatch away my shawl to indulge in his perverse habits simply because of his relations then you are gravely mistaken."

"He... What did you just say?" Duke Millennium asked, his face tinted pink in the same way that your father's was.

"At tea today. This afternoon, you recall that my shawl had disappeared by the time you returned?" He nodded, frowning as he realized the significance this held. "Well. I won't stand for such behavior, no matter _who_ he is or knows."

"That is...understandable," Duke Millennium said, his grip on his cane shifting. "I apologize on his behalf and will be sure to--"

"And why is it, Duke Millennium," you started, your mind suddenly wandering, "that you hold such a sway with this mysterious gentleman's family? You had told me that you were family to Jasdero and Devit--am I to assume that this is true, and thus you are related to the gentleman as well?"

"You could say that~" He said, smiling pleasantly. Your father, meanwhile, looked shell-shocked; as though he could not believe your deductive reasoning skills were so sharp.

"Is this relation of yours as crude as Jasdero and Devit?"

"Not at all~"

"I want to meet him."

"I--what?"

"Right now."

Duke Millennium only grinned wider, although he shifted nervously around while your father coughed into his hand. The Duke grabbed your father by the shoulder, turning him around so that neither of them faced you. The two men spoke in whispers, and you were unable to catch what they were saying. When at last they turned around, your father nodded and Duke Millennium said:

"Alright~ Your father will take you to the library while I ask him if he is up to it~"

At those words, your father took your arm into his and began to lead you to the room in question. His hand patted yours a few times. He did not say a word, and you were certain he was nervous. A meeting with this mysterious man was obviously something of great honor if he was not visiting on a business venture, such as when he graced the grieving with his presence. You wondered what went on in these business dealings, your train of thought wandering in all sorts of directions as you were led to a seat in the library.

A number of minutes elapsed before the doorknob jiggled then turned. You turned your gaze to the door, a startled gasp leaving you when the strangest of gentlemen appeared before you. Your eyes took in his ears, his morbidly large teeth that were set into a grin, and his plump belly. His pink umbrella with its orange pumpkin-head did not escape your attention either. Closing the door behind himself, the man walked in front of you and bowed.

"Good evening, Miss (L/n). I am the Earl of the Millennium~" His eyes, which you could just barely see through his pice-nez, were locked onto yours. 

Leaning forward, you reached up with a single arm and curiously poked the tip of his nose with one of your fingers. He blinked at you but otherwise did not react. His skin felt...real. This strange figure before you was no figment or your imagination or costume. Your hands settled on his ears, which twitched lightly under your touch. Furrowing your brow, you cocked your head to the side as the Earl at last straightened himself.

"What soft hands you have~"

"You have...such large ears...and beady eyes...and a large mouth..." You leaned closer, peering at his face with a squint. "Mister, are you sure you're not the Big Bad Wolf from that tale?"

He chuckled a bit, meanwhile your father buried his face into his hands. "No, Miss (L/n), I am not~ I told you, I am the Earl of the Millennium. The Wolf is simply part of a tale that warns young women of perverted individuals who would take advantage of them~"

The amusing, ironic part of this--the part that had you grinning in simultaneous amusement and disgust--was that his eyes had fallen to your cleavage as he spoke. You adjusted your posture, pulling at the back of your dress so that your chest was better covered. The entire time he spoke, his jaw only twitched. Not once were you able to peer into the depths of his mouth.

"How are you related to Duke Millennium anyway? You look nothing like him," you said, tilting your head to the side and tapping an index finger to your lips.

Your father greedily sucked in some air wihle the Earl swung his umbrella back and forth. "I prefer not to say~"

"Is this estate yours or his?"

"It's...we both own it~"

"Are Jasdero and Devit your sons?"

"My...how inquisitive you are~" You could not tell if he was annoyed or not. His tone suggested that he was, while his ever-present grin remained in contradiction. "You may believe yourself to be some Cinderella, however, it is impertinent that you remain polite."

You sighed, knowing this was only a kind way to say 'shut up'. You, however, would not have it. "I do _not_ believe my life to be some random fairy tale. Although..." It was actually quite cute the way his strange ears twitched. "Do you think of me as Goldilocks or Little Red Riding Hood."

"...wh-what?" Your father made a startled noise as well.

You, however, continued to smile. "Well, Earl of the Millennium, I simply _must_ know, seeing as how I am to remain in your home, if you believe me to be akin to Goldilocks--sneaking into your home and ruining the things that belong to you--or Little Red Riding Hood--someone you _want_."

"First, Miss (L/n), I must ask you," he said after a pause. You nodded to show that you were listening. "Do you still believe me to be the Big Bad Wolf?"

"Hmm?"

"It would be...quite a scandal for me to refer to you as Little Red Riding Hood if, in your eye, I was the Big Bad Wolf."

You placed both of your hands over your heart. "That's so sweet of you...to think I was suspecting you were attempting to trick me into shedding my red cloak."

With that, you stormed out of the room, leaving both the Earl and your father with stunned expressions on their faces. Why else, you thought to yourself, would he have brought up the 'Big Bad Wolf' comment if he had not been thinking such impure things?


	13. Teach Me How to Peep

13\. Teach Me How to Peep

It was the very next morning that Jasdero and Devit went on their way. Now that you were aware of the Earl of the Millennium and his family, Duke Millennium had dropped any pretense of humoring your idea that the twins should be educated in proper etiquette. Two days after you had had dinner with your family at the estate, Duke Millennium had told you that he was leaving on a business venture; Road would aid you with your studies until her father arrived the next day, during which time he would take over. You despised this decision of his almost immediately. Road was a tyrant with the way she demanded you do simple tasks over and over again simply because you refused to help the girl with her homework.

You wondered for a moment if the Duke's absence was merely a punishment for your declaration that you found the Earl of the Millennium, though perverse like most men you had met, more agreeable than the Duke himself. This you had said after a disagreement following you rejecting his proposal to accompany him on a second date. It was not the date itself, although you would rather not continue with the arrangement your father and the Duke had made, rather the location to which he had desired to take you. Charlseton's family had decided on doing a large picnic of sorts and had invited other families. You refused to be on the Duke's arm when you were in your friend's presence.

Road still had you practicing your walk, from time to time commenting that you had either too much sway or too little in your hips. She scolded you if you said a single word that was unladylike in her eyes. Originally you had not thought things could get worse. When her father arrived, however, you were soon proven wrong.

Minister Kamelot, like his daughter, delighted in having you walk up and down the stairs as though you were arriving at a ball one of the other nobles were throwing. Often he would frown, telling you that you walked too much like a gentleman or, from time to time, like a littel girl rather than a young lady. This tiresome work was infuriating, not to mention strenuous on your legs, which were beginning to protest hiking up and down those stairs while you wore heels. You were quite surprised when you realized that you were wishing for Duke Millennium to hurry back home.

Unfortunately for you, even once the Duke returned he was much too preoccupied with other affairs. Minister Kamelot had moved on to instructing you in dance, which you were already plenty familiar with and received a plethora of compliments on, while Duke Millennium remained only a shadow here and there that you saw out of the corner of your eyes. Other men came to the Duke's home and disappeared along with him. Once or twice did a woman arrive to speak with the master of the house; you wondered if the Earl of the Millennium was present during these times or if Duke Millennium entertained the women alone.

Legs sore from the day's lessons, you all but melted in the warm water of the bathtub. Your hands worked at the sore muscles. You leaned your head against the side of the tub and thought of the letter that had arrived that day in your name. One of your lady friends had invited you to attend a small gathering. Naturally, you would have to receive the Duke's approval, however you did not find a single thing he could disagree with. Socializing with other women was part of being a lady. You decided that you would speak with him after your bath. If you remembered correctly, he was entertaining one of his lady friends at this time.

Once you were dressed and again presentable, you made your way through the halls and walked towards the study, where you suspected the Duke was with his lady friend. Earlier they had been in the garden, however you had not spotted them there when looking out your window. When you arrived at the door to his study, you found that, while it was mostly closed, the door was opened the slightest bit--as though the door had caught on something when its occupants had gone to shut it. You shrugged and moved closer, ready to knock when you heard a peculiar noise that caught your interest. You could not place the sound for the life of you. 

Taking a step backwards, you readied to leave, knowing that the two within the room were still busy. From the crack between the door and the doorframe, however, you caught sight of something that had you frozen in place. The Duke's lady friend, a Madame Deneau, was on her knees in front of Duke Millennium. Her hands were working at something in his lap while he leaned against the edge of his desk. His facial expression had your heart beating rapidly. Eyes half-lidded, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he stared tenderly down at the woman. Madame Deneau ran her hands up and down his thighs, an action that had your jaw dropping.

Your mind berated you and screamed at you to leave this instant, however you were too in shock to heed the warning. The shock was due both to the Madame's actions and to the fact that you had just realized the Duke's belt was undone and his pants were in the process of being opened by Madame Deneau. Your hand was over your mouth, and you were like a deer in headlights. Frozen, eyes wide, and staring straight ahead at the sight before you.

Madame Deneau withdrew something from the Duke's pants, although you were unable to see through her shoulder what it was. Duke Millennium's breath hitched as she ran her hand up and down whatever it was. She shifted the slightest bit and you gagged at the sight. The portion of his anatomy that Madame Fulberk had referred to as a key looked anything but. It was thick and long, and as Madame Deneau caressed it with the tips of her fingers, it twitched and grew in length, hardening.

You felt a mixture of curiosity, disgust, and awe as you watched the woman work at his piece. Your mind wandered over the many terms your brothers had used for it; penis, cock, manhood. Stomach fluttering as though filled to the brim with butterflies, you continued to watch. Madame Deneau lowered her lips onto the head of the man's erection, giving the tip a slight kiss before flicking her tongue out along it. Duke Millennium drew in a hissing breath, rocking his hips forward so that his cock slipped into Madame Deneau's mouth.

The strangest of sensations coursed through your body as you watched the Duke continuously thrust his hips forward, Madame Deneau licking and suckling at the man's cock while her hand worked at the portion that was not in her mouth. You shifted uncomfortably from leg to leg, the lower part of your anatomy having a bizarre, pulsing-like sensation. You pressed your legs together, wondering all the while what the feeling meant. You could not tear your eyes away from them, no matter how much you screamed at yourself in your head.

Duke Millennium tilted his head back, his eyelids falling closed as Madame Deneau rolled his sac in her second hand. She continued to pump the man, whose hands were buried in her hair. His expression only caused the sensation you were feeling below to increase. Soon you were not sure if the Duke was breathing heavier than you. You were also surprised that the two adults in the room could not hear your heavy breaths, although the Duke's sighs, groans and his occasional moan were surely drowning out what noises you made.

He tensed up for a moment, his hips rocking slower and Madame Deneau moving her hand faster and faster as her throat undulated, a sign that she was swallowing something. When she drew back from him, a trail of saliva and some white substance connected his flaccid cock with her lips. Her tongue darted out, running over her lips and licking up the trail.

Madame Deneau and Duke Millennium both worked at fixing the front of his pants until at last he was presentable again. His cheeks had a tinge of pink, and hers were rosy as well. You, meanwhile, were wondering why you were so focused on his pants, on what was inside of them. Curiosity. A part of you wanted to know what it felt like--why was it that Madame Deneau seemed so pleased to have touched it so? You had thought the man's 'key' went into the woman's 'keyhole', but here she had applied her mouth to it. This, above all else, baffled you. 

Your stomach continued to swim, the sensation below still causing you to shift awkwardly from leg to leg. Even when you saw the two heading towards the door, you were rooted to the spot. Despite that Duke Millennium opened the door for Madame Deneau and she looked at you in shock and blushed deeply, you could do nothing to move. Your face was perhaps more red than hers. Duke Millennium swallowed hard, his lips parting as he stared at you with eyes slightly widened.

"I...I..." You looked at your feet, trying to will away the throbbing feeling of your lower anatomy as you spoke. "There was... That is... I came to ask...permission...the door was opened... I...I'm so...I couldn't....look away...."

Madame Deneau was first to move. You expected her to slap you across the face as most women most likely would have. Instead, she gently touched your shoulder and steered you a few feet down the hall. Her hand remained on you in a motherly fashion that helped to still your heart. The warmth in your nether regions started to ebb, the swimming slowing and dispersing after a time.

"Surely you did not witness...the entire...ordeal," Madame Deneau said. You bit your bottom lip, blushing deeper. "Oh...oh, goodness."

You peeked through your lashes over at the Duke, who was rubbing the lower part of his face with his hand. His eyes were closed and, when his fingers were not blocking it, you could see that his lips were parted the slightest bit.

"I just...it didn't _look_ like a key," you fumbled out. From your right, the Duke groaned and turned back into the study. Madame Deneau was blushing and grinning at the same time. Clearly amused while also embarrassed. "And...well... I thought... you know... the keyhole..."

She placed hand over her mouth then removed it. "Yes...well... You see, there are... The key is just a metaphor. And the keyhole...mostly, yes. However, there are times when... well, sometimes the key is placed into a different...slot...."

"But...it's so large..." She blinked, for a second believing you were referring to her mouth's size then realized what you were talking about. She cleared her throat. "How does it even fit? Madame Gottryl said the keyhole would stretch, but... I mean..."

Your body was growing heated just from thinking of the Duke's manhood. You squeezed your legs together, feeling a warm, wet sensation in your panties. This had you knitting your eyebrows.

"He must be...so livid."

Madame Deneau shook her head, once more touching you in a comforting manner. "No, I'm sure he's not. It seems I failed to close the door correctly, and... At your age...being so young and inexperienced... it's only natural that you would watch like that. Especially with his current interest in you." Your head popped up. You had nearly forgotten that you were supposed to be romantically involved with the man. Granted, men who were interested in a lady were sometimes still found to be fooling around on the side, it was usually with an escort or a hooker. "I just hope you aren't...scared away by such a sight."

"I... I should go apologize," you spluttered out, not quite sure what to say. Dizzy, you ran your hand along the wall as you walked back to the study. You opened the door and found the Duke straightening himself up. There was moisture in the corners of his eyes. "Were you...crying?"

"Hmm? No... no," he said, smiling broadly. The only other alternative, naturally, was that he had been laughing hard. Your face flushed; to think he found your naivety so amusing!

"I...wanted to apologize." You could not look him in the eye so instead stared down at the floor.

Duke Millennium shook his head. "No, no. You're fine. There is no need to apologize. I should have ensured the door was properly closed before conducting such business. The sight was...not something you should have been exposed to." You bit your lip as your mind instantly flashed to the memory. "You said there was something you needed to see me for?"

"Huh? Oh...uhm... Elizabeth Hayton invited me to a social, and I was hoping you would grant me permission to attend."

He nodded. "I will ring up her father and tell him that you will be present."

Duke Millennium took a step forward towards the desk at which there was a phone. This was the same moment you had moved your hand upwards to brush some hair out of your face. The result was thus: his legs were not quite touching when your hand slipped between them and moved upwards. You were cupping him when he picked up the phone. The Duke and you both froze; the phone halfway to his ear and emitting a dial tone that the two of you took no notice of. Your eyes were glued onto one another's, both your cheeks and his stained pink. The fact that you could feel his organ throb and twitch through his pants only made you more shocked. He placed one hand over yours, his thumb caressing your wrist, and slid your hand away, off of him. His grip on the phone's neck was firm, his knuckles white.


	14. Teach Me How to Socialize

14\. Teach Me How to Socialize

It had startled you when the Earl of the Millennium had decided to hitch a ride with you on the way to the Hayton estate; he had business to conduct in town and would be getting off at three-fourths of the drive. The pleasantly plump man as sitting right beside you, and currently your eyes were glued to his hat. It seemed that each time you caught sight of this gentleman his hat was decorated differently. Granted, this was only the third time you had seen him including when he had first introduced himself. This time the decorations were centered around a gambling theme. Two dice acting as petals of a flower madeup of the four suits of cards. Then a ribbon was wrapped around the top hat; it had on it pictures of the royal family as well as an ace.

For a good two weeks you had been living at the Millennium estate, and it had only been yesterday that Road Kamelot had returned home to her family. You had breathed a sigh of relief too soon, however, when Duke Millennium had revealed to you that another of his family members would be coming to stay within the next few days. He had not revealed the individual's name, however, and so you soon found yourself asking the Earl of the Millennium:

"Are you going to be staying for an extended period this time?"

He released a hum and turned his head to peer down at you. His impossibly large grin garnered some of your attention. The Earl answered in the negative, his voice pleasant. You blinked, silently prayed that Jasdero and Devit would not be making a return, and fell quiet for a few seconds. The streets outside the carriage were bustling with life. It was a nice, sunny day out and people were taking advantage of it.

"Do you know which of your relations Duke Millennium shall be entertaining later this week?"

"You say his name with such distaste~"

You pressed your lips tightly together. "Yes, well, your brother-uncle-cousin-whatever he is, he enjoys delivering punishments. Not to mention the _only_ reason he is courting me is to keep me from Charlseton."

"Certainly you're mistaken~"

You shot him a look of confusion. "Mistaken? I heard the conversation between my father and the man... Unless you mean to tell me that my brother was correct in his assumption that the man is also interested in deflowering me. Although I don't see how that correlates with his activities with Madame Deneau." Your face flushed at the thought of said activities. Clearing your throat, you turned to look out the window. "A year ago I had a number of men interested in taking my hand. It was not my crude behavior that drove them all away; some had stated that it would be a real treat to--as they put it-- _dominate_ me, place me in a position where I'd be more than submissive. Their vulgar remarks were deemed acceptable merely because they were not born as members of the fairer sex."

The Earl of the Millennium had turned his full attention onto you. You did not turn from the window, but instead watched his reflection as you spoke. He seemed genuinely surprised at your revelation and next inquired what it was that _did_ drive away those previous suitors. You initially scoffed and remained quiet. Soon, however, you found yourself pivoting in your seat so that you could look at him as you spoke.

"Women are most cruel, Earl," you said, giving your eyes a roll and shaking your head. "Because I did not act as a proper lady yet still gained much attention, other girls my age complained to their mothers and fathers. I am not certain who it was that started the rumor, however soon it was whispered amongst my peers that I performed certain...favors...for men who purchased extravagant gifts."

"That's cruel~"

"That's politics," you said matter-of-factly, your eyebrows drawing upwards towards your hairline. You then smiled sarcastically. "Amusingly enough, I was still pushed to act like a virginal girl even by those who spread the rumors. My brothers attempted to refute the allegations yet only managed to stop them from spreading further. Soon no suitor came to my door--nobody wants to court a whore, one of the last men who saw me said. He told me that if he wanted such a lady, a single price rather than an assortment of gifts and bribes were worth such a loose girl."

The Earl of the Millennium shifted uncomfortably in his seat. You went on to say that that was the time Thomas began taking you out into the streets to gamble with him. You had met Charlseton, who despite having heard the rumors treated you kindly. Like a lady, although he took certain liberties to match your tomboyish personality. Nothing over the line.

"And here the Duke is refusing me the chance to spend a romantic afternoon with him. I can be called a whore and take in those cruel words with my chin held high. But to be denied one glimmer of happiness...sometimes I feel as though I should bury my face in my pillow and cry for days."

The Earl placed a single hand over yours, which were settled in your lap one atop the other. You smiled sweetly at him at his show of sympathy. The two of you rode in silence until the carriage stopped; it was time for the man to leave. He ducked his head as he exited the carriage then, before the door closed, he turned to you and said that you would quite like the relative who would be staying with the Duke. He left on that note, which had your mind racing in wonderment.

You continued to think on the Earl's words as the carriage started moving once more. The entire trip to the Hayton estate you were attempting to picture the face of this mysterious relative of the Duke. You pondered over the gender for a total of three minutes before shrugging off that detail.

When you arrived at the Hayton estate, you were led by one of the family servants to the atrium. Here you handed a second servant your coat before being led up the stairs towards the second-floor. You were presented to the three girls gathered on the balcony by the servant, who then bowed and took his leave. Moving to the table where the three girls--Elizabeth, Katherine and Anya--were seated. You sat between Anya and Katherine, across from Elizabeth.

"We were just discussing how lucky you are to be in the Duke's house," Elizabeth said, leaning forward. You furrowed your brow, ready to protest when she said: "He rarely holds gatherings in his own home. Not many have seen the place...at least, not many in our age group."

"Is that so?" you asked, curious.

Anya and Katherine both made remarks of agreement with Elizabeth's statement. You hummed in response; that was interesting to know.

"Not to mention how handsome he is! Why, if ever my parent's were to hand me over to an older man, he would be to die for," Anya said, heaving a heavy sigh of whimsy.

You scoffed, drawing their attention onto you. "The man enjoys spanking and caning me for the slightest offense." They all released startled responses that were a variety of 'oh my' and 'the Duke?' and 'surely not!'. You nodded. "If I were to offer him a compliment, it is that he knows his perfume."

"I was going to comment on how nice you smell," Elizabeth said, drawing a smile from you. "Was it a gift for how well your lessons are going?"

"Wait," Katherine said as you opened your mouth to reply. Your closed your lips as you, Elizabeth and Anya turned to the girl. "Are the rumors true that the Duke is courting you?" You pressed your lips together and allowed your gaze to fall diagonally towards the ground. "For you to say such cruel things about him then...although, I suppose the actions due warrant such attention."

"You're...with him...how lucky you are!" Anya said, her eyes wide. "I hadn't heard!"

Elizabeth took a nibble off a mini cake that was on her plate then set down the remainder. "I hadn't believed it to be true. Duke Millennium hardly ever pays a lady much attention like that. Father says he only remembers the Duke courting a woman thrice before. A few dates here and there to random socials, but... So it really is true?"

"Well...Charlseton had requested permission from father...yet when he brought this up with Duke Millennium, the Duke also sought my father's approval." The three pressed you for more details on the relationship that had formed between the two of you. "Oh, he's much more interested in politics and socializing than me. We've only gone on a single date, and that was to Madame Gottryl's. I hardly see him. It was Minister Kamelot and his daughter who took up my lessons for a time."

Elizabeth offered you a soft smile. "(Y/n), he probably is embarrassed to conduct the lessons alone, now that his romantic feelings towards you are known. And after he had spanked and caned you..."

"Actually, he caned me after we had had our date. Not directly after." The latter stumbled out of your mouth after a moment of thought. "I'm certain he's a fine man in his own respects, however I would prefer someone...more free-spirited."

Anya giggled as she took a sip of her drink. Katherine, a gleam in her eye said:

"Oh, you're just caught up over Charlseton is all."

You huffed in response. "I am not. Well...yes, I would prefer to see him. But if I had been offered a suitable replacement for Charlseton, I would not be complaining. And speaking of men, I heard you got engaged, Anya."

Her face reddened and she embarrassingly displayed her hand, on which was situated a gorgeous ring. You and the other two girls gushed over the jewelry and congratulated your friend on her engagement. The four of you dropped completely the topic of Duke Millennium and moved on to other affairs, such as what Anya's wedding would be like and other news of your families. The girls did compliment you on your improved manners, which startled you at first but soon you found yourself thanking them for their sentiments.

The entire afternoon was one you enjoyed, and you stayed out late enough so that when you arrived at the Millennium estate once more it was late in the evening. The servant who led you up to your room so that you could change relayed to you the message that the Duke's relation had arrived early and that you were to dress nicely for dinner. Curiosity bubbled once more in your chest. You readied yourself in nice clothing then moved to the mini-library that Duke Millennium had offered you as a place of entertainment. There were three bookshelves filled with books, a few comfortable chairs, and a fireplace...that for some reason was lit.

You looked around and then froze, your heart beating fast, when your eyes landed on the figure who was asleep in one of those chairs. One leg was draped over the arm of the chair while the other was dangling over the front. His left arm was on his chest, which rose and fell with his breathing, and the right was curled under his head. At some point in time, the top hat that appeared to belong to him had been placed over his face. You leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of his covered countenance.

Unable to see his face, you found yourself tip-toeing forward. You squatted by his side, using the tips of two fingers to pinch the hat and slowly raise it up. Your heart was still racing. Swallowing the saliva that had gathered in your mouth, you moved the object that conceald his face and found your breath hitching.


	15. Teach Me How to Fish

15\. Teach Me How to Fish

The man asleep in the chair was someone you had heard of from other eligible bachelorettes. This was _the_ Tyki Mikk, heartbreaker. You found your face turning red at the sight of him. He was, admittedly, quite a looker. Then you reminded yourself that the majority of the Duke's relations seemed to hold a certain beauty in appearance. It was their attitudes that made them ugly; you wondered what sort of disposition this man held. His eyes fluttered open and he took you in groggily. His forehead creased and he sat up. You backed away, dropping his hat, which fell into his lap as he straightened his posture. Tyki withdrew a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Taking a drag on it, he allowed his eyes to run up and down your body.

"It's a pity such beauty is wasted."

You turned more red, openly gaping at him before shouting indignantly: "Excuse me?"

"It's always a pain to see akuma dressed in such pretty skin," he said, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

You looked confused for a moment. It took you some time to recall where you had heard that term from; it was Japanese, you realized, and meant 'demon'. Anger welled up inside of you. How _dare_ this man refer to you as such a creature! What was the Duke telling his relatives to make someone say such a thing? You easily disregarded the man's physical beauty, his cruelty overwhelming. You jabbed a finger against his chest and he looked at you with wide eyes.

"Listen here, buster, you have _no_ right to be calling me a demon! You...you scoundrel!"

You were much too flustered to think up a proper insult, and for that you were disappointed in yourself. Tyki blinked, visibly confused. He then narrowed his eyes, once more looking you up and down. His cheeks developed a pink hue and he averted his gaze from you.

"Ah...I'm...heh." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's my mistake. I hadn't meant to insult you..."

"What the hell did you think was going to happen when you called me an 'akuma'?" you asked, eyeing the man as though he were insane. "Are you stupid?"

He instantly appeared angered by your words, a scowl forming on his lips. You bit back the next angry retort that had been settled on your tongue, swallowing it down. Obviously this man's intellectual level was a sore spot for him. Having been raised properly by your mother and father, you promptly apologized. Tyki shrugged off your words, massaging his brow with two fingers. You fidgeted with the front of your dress, feeling rather awkward in the blanket of silence that had fallen.

Tyki rose from the chair, took up your hand and bowed, placing a chaste kiss on the back of your hand. You hesitated then curtsied. "I apologize. Please, let me start over. Hello, lovely lady, I am Tyki Mikk."

Your face was beat red by his words and by the way he winked and smiled up at you. "Uh..." Boy did this man know how to turn on the charm. Your heart did a flip-flop. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mister Mikk. My name is (full name)."

His eyes widened and he blanched. You heard him swear under his breath as he straightened himself. Running a hand through his hair, Tyki looked around for his hat, which had fallen onto the floor. He retrieved it and tucked it under his arm. Then, flashing you a smile, he requested that you did not reveal his indiscretion to the Duke. You smiled coyly and promised that you would not so long has he never refer to you in an unflattering manner again.

When he offered his arm, you accepted immediately. The two of you started walking through the hallway when you found yourself asking, "Why an akuma?"

"Hmm?"

You lifted your gaze to his face, your eyes roaming over the beauty mark under his eye before meeting those brown orbs. "It just... That's a rather random term to refer to someone by. Where did it come from?"

"Huh...I think China."

"Uhm...it's Japanese."

"Oh. Well."

"And that isn't quite what I meant."

Tyki cleared his throat. "It's well..."

"And what did you mean by 'dressed in such pretty skin'?"

"Have you ever been koi fishing?"

"Don't change....what? Koi? Are those even edible?" you asked, your brow creased in consternation.

Tyki flashed you a playful grin and changed the direction in which the pair of you were headed. The man led you out into the garden towards Duke Millennium's koi pond, which you had visited only twice before. He helped you into a kneeling position by the water's edge before moving off to get a branch from one of the bushes. When he returned to your side, Tyki withdrew a bundle of string from his pocket. You were startled to find a hook at one end as he tied the thread securely on the stick. The makeshift fishing pole appeared as though it could actually work.

He shrugged off his outer coat prior to sitting beside you. The man took a berry from the bush behind the two of you and popped it onto the hook. He then proceeded to begin his fishing endeavors. You watched in wonderment as, not long after the hook had entered the water, one of the Duke's koi fell victim to the bait. Tyki tugged on the stick, pulling the fish out of the water and catching it in his hands. 

"Wow." It was all you could find yourself saying. Tyki grinned broadly, obviously quite pleased with himself. He returned the fish into the water, albeit not before stating the only reason he wasn't going to eat it was that there was no fire by which to cook the koi. You giggled at this remark. "You're so weird. I like you."

He blushed and shifted, averting his face as he worked at removing the hook and string from the stick. 

"W-wait...can I try?" 

His hands stopped their movements. Tyki looked visibly startled at your request then, smiling, retightened the string. He handed you the makeshift fishing pole, which you gripped awkwardly in your hands. He released a deep chuckle, which had you biting your bottom lip. Boy was this man charming. And he had not once chastised you for any unladylike behavior! You could get used to having him around, that was for sure.

Tyki helped to correct your grip on the stick, his hands over yours as he shifted behind you. You blushed at the way in which he was practically embracing you but did not protest. The man helped you to get the bait onto the hook and then dip it into the water. Your heart was fluttering at the way he left his arms around you, his hands on yours. His face hovered by your shoulder and you could smell his cologne, which was mixed with a slight musk from...what almost reminded you of a working man--one of your hardworking servants, for example. You inhaled the scent as you waited for a koi to take the bait.

When there was a tug on the string you released a small gasp. The man behind you helped you to pull the fish out. The koi floundered around on the hook; it seemed to be the same one Tyki had caught just a minute ago. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"We could...sneak into the kitchen to cook it?" you suggested, wanting to spend more time with the man.

He looked at you with a conspiratorial grin. "You want to?"

"Mmm," you hummed with a single nod.

Tyki stood, seizing hold of the fish so that it did not escape, and offered you his other hand. You accepted, and the man helped to pull you to your feet. He continued to hold your hand as the two of you headed for the kitchen, careful to not get caught by any of the servants or members of the household. You bit your bottom lip, slipping your fingers into his. He at first stiffened at the contact then relaxed, his fingers entwining with yours. Your stomach did a flip, floundering much as the koi had. You had all but forgotten about the akuma remark.


	16. Teach Me How to Distract

16\. Teach Me How to Distract

Tyki set the koi on the sizzling-hot grill as you lit the cigarette you had bummed off him. You inhaled the nicotine deeply, releasing a moan that had the man pausing and blushing, his eyes darting over to you. You closed your eyes, relishing in the taste. It had been nearly two weeks since your last cigarette. You were no heavy smoker, however you normally averaged at least one cig a week. You exhaled, pursing your lips as you blew out a trail of smoke. You turned your attention onto the cooking fish, which to you seemed out of place on the grill. For Tyki, however, cooking koi appeared to be a normal sight. You would have to remember to advise your parents against purchasing a supply of koi as they had earlier discussed.

"How long are you going to be staying?" you asked, watching the man as he flipped the koi onto its other side. 

He did not look up from his work as he replied, "Roughly a week. Maybe less. It depends on what the Duke needs me to do." You furrowed your brow. The man must have caught this out of the corner of his eye because he hastily elaborated. "There are certain family errands I am in charge of."

You released a small hum of thought to acknowledge that you had heard him. For a moment you rocked back and forth on your feet, occassionally taking a drag on your cigarette. Tyki finished cooking up the koi, grabbed out two plates, and cut the fish to pieces. He divided the portions onto the two plates then handed you one. Tyki grabbed out a fork for each of you then took a bite of his food. You moved around the fish for a few seconds before taking a bite as well. It was hard to swallow; not because it was bad, rather that Tyki's eyes were glued on you.

"So?"

After you swallowed, you turned to him. "Certainly a strong taste. I'm more used to...tilapia, salmon and Alaskan pollock." 

He chuckled, plucking your cigarette out of your fingers before flicking it across the room. As you sputtered out questions, Tyki snatched the plate from your hand. He emptied the contents of both into the trashcan then stuffed the dishes into the sink. He pulled you closer to the rolls of bread that were roughly fresh. Tyki then shifted so that he was a few feet from you and struck up a random conversation about a current political affair, which took you aback. Your mouth started to open then closed and you jumped in shock as the door to the kitchen opened.

"There you are," Duke Millennium said, his gaze on Tyki. He did a double-take when he noticed you in the room. Your eyes were wide, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Ah, (y/n)... I see you met Tyki already."

He inhaled, a frown coming to his face. He looked from Tyki to you and back. Duke Millennium moved over to the grill, eyed it and then moved over to the sink. Upon seeing the two plates, he walked to the trash can. Opening the lid with the back of his hand, Duke Millennium was able to catch sight of the koi's remainders. You played with a strand of your hair, shuffling nervously on your feet. Tyki coughed into his fist. Duke Millennium turned back to the two of you, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I believe I previously discussed with you, Tyki-pon, (y/n)'s reason for being here."

Tyki ran a hand through his hair. Before he could say anything in his defense, both men were startled by your coo. You put your hands up in front of you. There was _no_ way you were going to reveal that you were gushing over the man's nickname. Duke Millennium kept his eye on you for a moment before turning back to his relative. The two men spoke in a foreign language, which you recognized as Portuguese. You, unfortunately, had never studied the language even if Portugal was a neighboring country.

You perked up when you heard a familiar, Japanese term fly from Tyki's lips. Eyeing the Duke, you gauged his reaction to the word. He did not seem at all surprised. You crossed your arms over your chest and assumed an unladylike posture. This drew both men's attention onto you. You gestured towards Tyki with your head even though you addressed the Duke.

"What is with this whole 'akuma' business?"

"What?" Duke Millennium's gaze slipped to Tyki, who shifted uncomfortably. He ran his hand through his hair again, stating that he may have accidentally referred to you as an akuma. The Duke took a deep breath then, grinning broadly in a way that had you secretly creeped out, he said, "Akuma are one of the products of the family business... They are machines that aid the Millennium Earl in his work."

"Huh...but why call them 'akuma'? And why do they wear skin?"

Duke turned to Tyki, hissing something at him in Portuguese. You could guess roughly what he was saying; 'just how much did you say?' They bickered back and forth, Tyki mostly on the defensive while Duke Millennium laid into him. You felt bad for the younger male, although that could be due to the fact that you were partial to him. At long last did the Duke turn back to you, that same, creepy grin on his face.

"(Y/n), I have every intention on taking you out to dinner tonight."

"What is it with your family and changing subjects when--"

"Tyki will be joining us."

"--he will?" You swore in your head, realizing that you had been had again. You promised yourself that you would bring up the subject again later, or at least do a bit of detective work to figure out more on these akuma.

Duke Millennium nodded, although he sounded somewhat sobered, as though disappointed by your huge interest in Tyki. "Yes...he wil." He eyed the two of you for a moment then declared: "And by the way, the two of you _will_ be made to pay for the koi."

Both you and Tyki groaned then an idea struck. You siddled closer to the Duke, whose face grew slightly pink the way you latched onto his arm. "Can't you think of it...as a gift...for me?"

He opened his mouth then closed it. He leaned closer to you, his nostrils flaring. Duke Millennium straightened himself then growled at Tyki, "You gave her a cigarette?"

Tyki stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "Sorry, Duke."

Shaking his head, he turned back to you. "No, it was not a gift."

Pouting, you released him. Digging the toe of your shoe into the floor, you said, "So...about that akuma business~"

"Very well. It was a gift," he said, turning sharply on his heel and leaving. You and Tyki grinned at one another as though you were long-lost comrades.


	17. Teach Me How to Cry

17\. Teach Me How to Cry

It was while you were preparing for dinner that you realized the night was not going to go over easy. Entering your room to change, you had been graced with the sight of a box of mints, under which sat a note stating, in neat writing you believed to be the Duke's, _For your cigarette breath_. Shaking your head and rolling your eyes, you had popped one of the mints into your mouth all the same before moving to the bathroom. There you had washed your face, fixed your hair and make-up, and ensured that you were presentable. The dress you had chosen to wear was simple but elegant. Perfect for an evening out.

You had met Tyki and the Duke in the atrium, where the elder gentleman had taken your arm in his and led you and Tyki to the carriage that was waiting. The ride transpired in silence, although you caught Duke Millennium watching you curiously a number of times. Almost as though he had something to say but would never speak the thoughts aloud. Tyki predominately looked out the window at the scenery. The carriage had stopped in front of an older restaurant, and you followed the two men into a back room. In a short manner of time you had been seated at a table at which one other couple was already present. You vaguely recognized the man as another broker of the Earl of the Millennium, one of your father's co-workers.

Duke Millennium and the couple had exchanged pleasantries while you had busied yourself with placing a napkin on your lap. Tyki, Duke Millennium, and Mr. and Mrs. Gaoul had been engaged in business conversation for the past half hour. You forced a smile throughout the entire ordeal. You hated to admit to yourself that you were genuinely disappointed that the Duke had not planned a dinner date for the three of you. At present you felt like nothing other than a fifth wheel. Originally you had believed that Tyki's presence would have meant...well...fun, enjoyment to say the least.

 _I could really go for a smoke,_ you thought to yourself, taking a sip of water for the sake of doing something. You tapped your feet under the table, halting when you felt your foot bump against something. Furrowing your brow, you rubbed your toes up and down the surface of what you were touching. You had assumed it was the leg of the able. However, when Duke Millennium shifted his hand onto your shoulder, you removed your limb immediately. A light blush made its home on your face. You were only thankful that the man had not interrupted his dialogue with Mr. Gaoul to address you.

Dinner was at last served and a lull came to the conversation. Mr. Gaoul's gaze darted to you a number of times. His wife soon followed his glances between bites. Her lips pulled upwards into a forced, pleasant smile. "And how have you been, (y/n)? Rumor has it that the Duke here is courting you as well as teaching you proper manners."

You stared at your plate without answering for a time. It was their son who had been so cruel as to tell you that nobody wanted to court a whore. Still, business was business. You lifted your gaze from the plate and smiled kindly at the woman. "Oh, you know what they say about rumors... nobody wants to court a whore afterall."

Duke Millennium choked on the food in his mouth. He placed a hand to his chest and a fist against his mouth. Tyki shifted, setting a hand on the man's back and rubbing until Adam caught his breath. Mr. and Mrs. Gaoul blushed; most likely they recognized their son's words. They had been present when he had spoken them. You, meanwhile, took a bite of your food and chewed whilst attempting to keep away the wide grin that wanted to show.

"Most unladylike," you heard Mrs. Gaoul mutter under her breath while her husband turned to Duke Millennium and said, "I see you have your hands full. Attempting to educate her while such rumors fly about."

"They aren't rumors," Adam said, his voice cracking from the irritation of his throat. Mr. and Mrs. Gaoul's eyes widened. They exchanged a look, both visibily unsure of what to say or do next. Duke Millennium, however, did not relent. "I was unaware it was your son who had treated (y/n) so."

Tyki furrowed his eyebrows. He had not heard the story of your past...then again, now that you thought of it, neither had Duke Millennium. Did the Earl tell him, you wondered. Your eyes darted between Adam and Tyki, the latter of which placed together what had occured in your past. He frowned as well, commenting on how a gentleman should never treat a lady as such regardless of her lifestyle. You shifted in your seat, somewhat uncomfortable with the way these two men were defending you. You were flattered, without a doubt. However, in the past only your own family had bothered to address individuals in this way; not even Charlseton, who treated you kindly, had ever voiced his opinions this way to the families of the culprits.

"Duke Millennium," Mr. Gaoul said, his face very red, "perhaps you were not informed of her... extracurricular activities."

Duke Millennium snorted in response. "The rumors regarding how she entertained men, you mean? I am very interested to hear who first spoke of evidence to such claims."

"I... D-Duke," you sputtered out, turning to him. The man made a shushing gesture that had you frowning. You dropped your gaze to your lap. You could feel Tyki's eyes on you the entire time. His foot bumped against your leg, and you looked up at him. He offered you a reassuring smile and nod, which had the sense of dread that had a vice-like grip on your heart beginnig to ebb.

Mr. Gaoul inhaled deeply, held his breath, then exhaled. "Now--"

"No," Adam said, shaking his head and placing his hand flat on the table. "During our conversation I noticed a number of times the pair of you eye (y/n) as though she were nothing more than a flea. This remained especially true whenever she made the slightest move that does not align with proper etiquette. Your son heard some rumor in the past yet still chose to court (y/n). He gave her a small gift. Yet, in contrast with the rumor, she did not perform some sexual deed to fulfill his fantasy." The two gawked openly at the Duke. Your eyes were wide as well, your lips slightly parted. In your chest, you could feel your heart racing. 

He did not let up on that note. "When he takes her home, the two of you are present. You hear him say, 'Nobody wants to court a whore'. I wonder, then, if you heard him also tell (y/n) that if he wanted such a lady, a single price rather than an assortment of gifts and bribes were worth such a loose girl. Did you hear him say that?" The two said nothing, opting instead to stare into their laps. Neither dared to back-talk to the Duke; he was a person of much regard in high society. "If you did not hear those words, then I am sure now you realize your son's intent. If you, however, had heard him speak thusly, we can deduce that you were aware of your son's intentions and allowed him to act as such for a quick, cheap thrill.

"Yet here you still treat (y/n) like nothing more than a street urchin here on charity." The hand that was on the table had since curled into a fist. Duke Millennium pushed against the table, causing his chair to slide back as he rose. Tyki moved in unison to his relative, who had gently grabbed you up from the chair. "Please pay the bill for tonight and we'll consider that as part of your debt for previous failures during these last three months. I will contact you later in the week regarding the future of your employment after confering with the Earl. Good night."

Your mind was in a fog as you were steered from the room. The Duke's arm was around your shoulder, gently ushering you out the restaurant and to the carriage. The driver was initially startled at your early arrival, however sobered quickly. Tyki climbed into the carriage first, then assisted in pulling you inside while the Duke pressed on your lower back. Reality finally seemed to catch up only once Duke Millennium had climbed inside to the seat next to you, and the door was shut behind him. That was when you noticed that a few tears had fallen down your face.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable," Adam said, placing a hand on your shoulder.

You shook your head, looking at him as a few more tears ran down your cheeks. "No...no, I..." Your throat felt tight, and you swallowed to loosen some of the pressure. This did little to help. "I just can't... no one has ever been so kind or..."

Shaking your head, you turned away and buried your face into your hands. "I'm so embarassed... Crying like this. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Tyki and Duke Millennium said in unison. This, however, only made more tears come. Tyki had been treating you so kindly, even after hearing of the rumors from Mr. and Mrs. Gaoul. And now the Duke, whom you had believed only to be manipulative and cruel--what he had done for you, said to those people, it touched you.

You swallowed, focused on breathing for a moment, and then gave into an urge you'd had ever since he had started defending you. You turned to him, your hand on his arm so that you could pull yourself up, and placed your lips briefly to his cheek. The stubble on his jawline tickled for that tiny moment in which you kissed him. As you settled back to your seat, the man, now red-faced, whipped his head around to look at you.

"Thank you...you don't know how much that meant to me."

The moment would have remained sweet, you imagined, if it was not for the growling that issued from Tyki's stomach. This had you laughing, remembering that you had not eaten much of your dinner before leaving as well. Duke Millennium chuckled, set a hand on your leg and asked:

"What do you two say we have a nice dinner--just the three of us?"

"Yes~" Tyki said happily simultaneous to the moment you said, "I'd really like that."


	18. Teach Me How to Drive Stick

Teach Me How to Drive Stick

Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure, watched the patriarch of the Noah family pace back and forth while in his Millennium Earl skin. Dinner had gone smoothly when it had been just the three of you. At current you were nestled in bed, no doubt asleep. The attraction you held for Tyki was not lost on either the Noah of Pleasure or the Millennium Earl. If he were honest--and he had been quite honest with the Earl, whom he knew he could speak bluntly to--he found you attractive as well. If he had been the slightest bit interested in having a relationship--and he was not, much to Sherill's disappointment--he would have been quite keen on courting you. As it was, he did not mind helping to steer your attention towards the Earl.

The Millennium Earl paused, his attention drawn to the phone on his desk. It emitted a low ring, which was cut off when his hand picked up the phone. The Noah patriarch answered the call with a pleasant hello then fell silent. No doubt whoever was on the other line was chatting up a storm. Business related, Tyki well knew. He stretched his arms above his head and looked at the ceiling. Even that was clean. The Earl certainly had his akuma working hard at his home.

Tyki blinked when he noticed the Earl's ears twitching. As though the older man was irritated about something. The Noah of Pleasure hummed in wonder, cocking his head to the side and observing the patriarch of the family.

-With You-

You somewhat regretted the fact that you had snuck out again; in a way, you felt terrible. After all, Adam had been so kind to you that evening. And Tyki had been quite the gentleman as well. Your cheeks flushed at the thoughts of the younger male. He was so rugged despite his position. In a way, he reminded you something of Charlseton, next to whom you were standing. He had surprised you when he had complimented you on the new perfume you wore. Your dear friend had inquired what scent it was. Your answer had earned a pleasant hum. He had then said he found your new scent suited you much better than the one he had purchased in the past.

His entire attitude had you remembering why you held such feelings for him. While certainly Tyki Mikk held a charm and had you blushing like a young schoolgirl, there was something about Charlseton that endeared him to you. You took a sip from your cup of alcohol then, setting down the glass, replaced your cigarette into your mouth.

"It must be nice to escape from the brute, yeah?" Charlseton asked you as he leaned across the pool table, fixing to get the best shot.

You knit your brow then smiled. "Well, Duke Millennium isn't so bad after all... He did something rather sweet for me today."

"Yeah?" Charlseton did not sound quite pleased at this news. Most likely, you thought, because the man had prevented the two of you from a romantic relationship. You decided to console him by relating what had transpired during dinner. Charlseton straightened himself, looked you over, and then nodded. "I'm happy for you, Scout."

"You say that, but..." Your eyes wandered about the rim of your glass. "Carl, you sound so upset still."

He scoffed. "The man's only courting you as a favor to your father, who doesn't want me marrying you." Your heart went out for the man before you. You worked your teeth against your bottom lip, took a long drag on your cigarette, and finally exhaled. "You really think he cares about you? To him, you're just some cherry to pop."

You openly gawked at him. He had never spoken to you like that before. In truth, you did not know how to react. Were his words true? Your mind was racing. The manner in which Duke Millennium had spoken to your father in the past...almost always coming back to your 'virginal state'. You wrapped your arms around yourself, suddenly rather uncomfortable in the stuffy building. Charlseton made another play then walked around to your side. He took a drink from his cup before placing a hand on the small of your back.

"Look, that was out of line. Please accept my apology." He kissed the top of your head. You allowed your eyes to close. Releasing a sigh, you told him that it was okay. You downed the remainder of your drink and retrieved another by the time it was Charlseton's next turn.

-Tyki and the Earl-

When the two Noah entered the pool hall, the younger did not know what to expect. He had heard stories from the Duke, certainly. However, seeing you coyly batting your eyelashes at the Charlseton boy had him near blushing. It was beyond _obvious_ that you were an inexperienced girl. You would flirt lightly with him, but back shyly away whenever someone moved in too close. Charlseton had handed you the pool stick just as Tyki and Duke Millennium arrived at the table.

Charlseton did a double-take and swore at the sight of the two men. Tyki grinned at him then returned his gaze to you. You were fiddling with the stick, running your hands along it as you fumbled your hold several times. "Guh-awd!" you slurred out, at long last getting a grip. The wood rested partway between your legs, and your hands closed around the top part of it. "I don't...is it really always _this_ long?"

Tyki heard the Duke's sharp intake of breath. He did not doubt the man was blushing. Hell, Tyki himself was blushing lightly as you worked your hands over the length of the stick to get it into a proper position.

"Mmm...C-Carl, I need heeeeelp," you said with a slight whine. "It just...won't go where I need it to. Sticks and balls...I don't play with sticks and balls."

Before Charlseton could utter a single syllable, Duke Millennium moved behind you. His hands covered yours. You, believing it was Charlseton holding you, leaned your head back against the man's shoulder. You looked up at the man, your expression one of confusion. Despite your drunken state, this time you did recognize Duke Millennium for who he was. You smiled innocently at him.

"Adam~" you said in a singsong voice, slurring his name in a manner that him sighing. "You look so nice inna white shirt." His hands trembled around your limbs. He swallowed hard, his body completely rigid as you began to bend over against him. You clumsily angled the pool stick near the white ball. It did not register in your brain at all that your ass was pressed firmly against his crotch. "Do you know how to play with sticks and balls?"

Tyki, by this time, had rounded the table and retrieved a pool stick for himself. He chuckled as he watched the Noah patriarch shift the slightest bit before at long last leaning over your body. His hands met yours again. Duke Millennium corrected your grip on the stick.

"It's called Billiards," he said, threading the tip of the stick through your fingers.

You snorted a bit. "Well then... I don't know how ta play Brickson."

"Billiards," Duke Millennium, Charlseton, and Tyki said in unison.

"Good Lord," you said, your eyes widening in awe. "How'd it get there between my fingers?"

Duke Millennium ignored your inquiry, opting instead to make a play. He pulled you up with him as he stood. Your eyes darted about the table, taking in the sight of the balls. Several went into the pockets. Tyki and Charlseton gawked at the sight. Neither had realized that the man knew how to play pool, much less was so skilled at it.

"Oh no!" you shrieked. "That hole is all filled up." The three men released deep breaths as you stumbled over to the corner pocket. You reached a hand into the pocket, withdrawing a handful of the balls.

Adam gently took the balls from you, replacing some of them in the corner pocket while moving others to the other pockets. He then placed a hand on your shoulder and whispered to you that it was time to leave. Tyki, in the meantime, asked Charlseton for a game, to which the man agreed. You meanwhile, protested as Duke Millennium wrapped an arm around you and began leading you out of the establishment.

Unlike the previous time, you did not resist him too long. He had successfully distracted you by handing you his hat and telling you to try it on. You cooed and placed the top hat over your head whilst following the man outside. Giggling, you did a sloppy pirouette then skipped into the man's arms. Duke Millennium steadied you with his hands on your shoulders. 

"Heeyyy...is Tyki single?" 

He tensed, his eyes widening. "Wh-what?"

"It's just...he's a young guy...more my age," you said, running your hands up and down his arms.

"Wh-what?" the man repeated.

You touched your nose against his nose. "It's just...you're so....much...older...and--"

His hands covered your mouth before slipping away. You watched the man curl up, bringing his legs to chest and burying his face against his knees.

"She thinks I'm old, she thinks I'm old."

Sighing, you knelt down in front of him. You adjusted the hat that was on your head then placed your hands on his legs. You pushed his legs apart and climbed between them. Duke Millennium turned his tear-streaked face away from you. You wrapped your hands in the front of his shirt, twisting and sputtering out words of comfort just like what your mother did for you whenever you were sad.

"It's okay. You're pretty. Those boys are just cruel. Men will try to take advantage of you, Adam, but you can't let them."

Again did he press his hand to your mouth, muffling your words. With his other hand, Duke Millennium covered the upper portion of his face. He cried for a few minutes longer as you started to pet the top of his head and continue to talk words of comfort into the man's hand. When at last he got himself under control, Duke Millennium removed his hat from your head. He replaced it onto his own. This caused you to move further onto his lap, your hands reaching for the hat. He grabbed your wrists, stopping you.

"(Y/n)," he said, employing a warning tone.

Moaning in disappointment, you refrained from trying to snatch up the hat and instead placed your hands in your lap. You yawned tiredly, curling up against the man. Duke Millennium frowned as you rested your head against his chest. You were beginning to sober, not having drunk as much as the previous time. Your stomach felt hot, the alcohol swirling in your belly. A slight headache was forming.

You closed your eyes as you tried to focus your train of thought. "I think you're...wonderful... and you're so kind to me...well, when you're not punishing me. It's just... Charlseton is... or even Tyki..."

"I had to decline a business call to come get you tonight," Duke Millennium said, cutting you off. You tensed. One thing your father had warned your previously was to _never_ interfere with the Duke's work. Doing so was also interfering with your father's work. "Once more I find you in a drunken state."

"You don't even like me," you said, rubbing your forehead with two fingers and a thumb. "You're doing this as a favor to my father... and because, for some reason, you do not like Charlseton's family."

"Your father is my favorite broker and--"

"He's the Earl's broker," you said in correction, cuddling closer to the man's chest. You were feeling rather nauseous all of a sudden. Adam was silent for a few seconds. You could feel and hear his heart racing inside his chest.

"--and, I have promised to take great care of you. Keeping you from ruining the family name was what your father requested of me. Courting Charlseton would devastate your father. I would hate to see his performance suffer because his little girl can't be controlled."

"You men are all the same," you said, pushing yourself up. You leaned over to the side and threw up on the ground. Duke Millennium made a face of disgust as you vomited in the streets. He picked you up in his arms, stood and pivoted, preventing the puke from getting on anything other than the ground. "Tyki is more pleasant than you."

You closed your eyes as you focused on breathing. A headache was forming, and you were regretting a few of those last drinks you'd had.

"It never ceases to amaze me how selfish kids are these days." You furrowed your brow, turning your gaze up and looking the man in the face. "You value your own cheap thrills over your family. It's quite--disgusting, I must say."

"Cheap thrills? I have _feelings_ for Charlseton! This isn't like how you...with Madame Deneau."

"What Madame Deneau and I do is between two adults," he said, his tone firm. "A _child_ like you wouldn't understand."

"Exactly," you said, practically hissing out the world. "What the hell is an _old man_ like you doing with a _child_ like me, huh? You say it's all for my father, but I heard what else you told him. How you... Look, I appreciate what you did for me at dinner tonight, but suddenly I'm reminded of your true character."

"My true character?" He looked rather amused.

You pushed yourself out of his arms, standing in the street in front of him. "Yes, how cruel you are. You're a brute!"

"Hmm. Remind me. How long has it been since last I've spanked you?" A look of confusion crossed your face. "More than five days by my count."

You attempted to yank your arm away from him, however Duke Millennium's grip was much too tight. He made a comment about how once more you were wearing men's clothing, clothing that did not belong to you. As he spoke these words, Adam pressed your face and torso against the wall of the building. His other hand came down hard on your ass. A loud gasp mixed with a yelp flew from your lips.

"I'm sure your father would be please to hear how you 'never play with sticks and balls'," he said with a sneer. Tears filled the corners of your eyes. You dropped your gaze to the ground in shame. It was with silence punctuated by a few whimpers that you went through the spankings he gave. 

When at last the Duke had completed your punishment, he moved away from you. You stood there against the wall, listening to the footsteps of the man. They seemed to grow increasingly distant. Blinking past the tears, you looked over your shoulder. Sure enough, the man was a few yards away already. You ran the backs of your hands against your eyes, your feet shuffling forward so that you could close the distance.

"And perhaps I should have encouraged his suggestion that he send you away to an asylum," the man called back to you. His words stung, and you flinched. It was no secret that your father and mother had seriously discussed sending you away to an asylum. The only thing that had stopped them was the bad publicity; if there was an alternative, the better for the family name. "But no, I wanted to give your father some sort of hope. I went against my better mind and decided to take you in. Forget my _old_ age and knowing how this will all turn out."

A few blocks down, he spoke to you once more. "When we arrive home, I expect you to climb into bed and remain there until morning. I have business to attend and--" He had stopped walking the moment you had wrapped your arms around his waist from behind and buried your face into his back. "Young lady, I--"

"Don't send me away, please," you sobbed against him. Your hands desperately buried themselves into the material of his shirt. A button noisily snapped, popping off and dropping onto the ground, where it rolled away in the darkness of the night.

Duke Millennium turned around in your grasp. Another of his buttons popped open, however this one managed to stay intact to his shirt. He cupped your chin with one hand and raised your tear-streaked face so that the two of you were staring eye-to-eye. "I wasn't planning on it."

"I'm real sorry." Your throat felt tight. Your legs were shaking, and you were worried that he was lying to you. That he planned on calling your father and arranging to have a doctor come pick you up the following morning. "I can be...good...like a lady." He gave an amused, skeptical look. "I...I...you can't let me be locked away like that. I've heard stories from my brothers..."

"Stories?" Duke Millennium sounded quite interested.

"About...my brothers say...for some change... at least one of my brother's has...instead of an escort... like with Madame Deneau..." You gripped the front of his shirt tighter and tighter. "I don't want them to do that to me."

And suddenly the anger ebbed from his face, and he stared down at you tenderly. The man released a sigh before resting his forehead against the top of your head. You trembled in his hold. "(Y/n)..." You hiccuped as he moved his head so that his nose was against yours. Your lips parted and your eyes widened as his mouth moved closer to yours. You could hardly collect your assortment of thoughts the moment his lips touched yours, his mouth enveloping yours in a kiss. No man had ever placed his lips on you in this manner before. Your heart seemed to skip a beat then raced in your chest.

Your legs felt as though they were about to give out. His mouth closed around yours, pulled away, then returned. He captured your bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it and running his tongue along it. His organ then delved into your mouth, running along yours. A startled gasp escaped you. Your hands on the front of his shirt clenched tighter, your knuckles turning white. Your wide eyes closed as you felt him practically licking the inside of your mouth. Just as you shyly started to press your tongue back against his, Duke Millennium pulled back from you.

Your eyelids fluttered open, and you looked up at him. He was frowning. A swear tore from his lips, causing your heart to drop into your stomach. Duke Millennium turned away from you and started walking once more. He called over his shoulder for you to follow.

"I...did I do something wrong?" you asked, walking quickly to catch up with him. "Are--"

"You're not being sent away," was all he said on the trip home. He silently tucked you back into bed after you had changed then left your room without a word. Your mind was in a boggle.

-Millennium Earl-

He hummed happily to himself as the newly created akuma removed the organs from the loved one who had brought about its birth. The machine consumed those bits of the deceased human and cleaned up all signs of murder before working itself into the skin. The Millennium Earl tapped his fingers against the edge of Lero, who was silent. The golem found that its master had been in a particularly pleasant mood the entire night through the early hours of the morning. Still, however, he was suddenly prone to violent outbursts at the slightest provocations.

"Remain here for now~" he instructed the akuma before making the return journey home. 

A few of the nobles, mostly his brokers, tipped their hats to him on their way to work. He would nod in return but say nothing. Tyki was just leaving through the gate for a business engagement when he went through. The two Noah greeted one another then continued on their separate ways. The Millennium Earl stopped humming when he saw you sitting on the front porch step. He cocked his head to the side then moved to sit next to you. 

"You look terribly sad~"

"I feel so horrible," you said, fiddling with your thumbs. "I called him old and... I just... I've only dated younger men, and he's much more experience than I am, and--" You stole a quick glance at the Millennium Earl, who had the slightest traces of a blush forming. Ducking your head once more, you pressed your knees tightly together. "He's actually quite sweet, and I'm only scared... Charlseton thinks he's only courting me to deflower me, but I... When he kissed me... I just...can't stop thinking about it."

"You don't hate him~?"

"No. Not at all. And that scares me more than anything."

"You should tell him~"

"But he probably doesn't like me in return."

"He kissed you, didn't he~?"

You shook your head. "I don't think he liked it. He cursed and left and last night he didn't say anything more."

"Perhaps because he remembered how...inexperienced you are~?"

"But..." You knit your brow. "I just... He was so good at pool last night as well." The Millennium Earl eyed you. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. "I hadn't expected it. He's normally so serious, and... I mean, the way he handled the stick and..."

He shifted a bit in place. "Men are...generally more used to sticks."

"Huh?"

"Nothing~" You frowned. The Millennium Earl tapped a finger against his chin. "You should tell him how you feel."

"But if he doesn't like me, and he locks me away in an asylum--"

"I'm sure he wouldn't~"

"What if he orders an in-home doctor to deliver the medications?"

"Whatever are you talking about~? Has that happened to you before?"

You swallowed, fidgeting with your thumbs more. "When the rumors were at their worst and... a few times men would move to grope at me when my father or brothers had their backs turned. People kept saying that I was crying wolf, that I was crazy. I grew terribly depressed, and my father had a doctor come to give me medication that would...relax me. It only lasted for a month, however I hated it so much."

The Millennium Earl placed a hand atop yours. You and he looked at one another. "I'm certain he won't~ Just tell him~"


	19. Teach Me How to Kiss

Teach Me How to Kiss

Duke Millennium had spent the entirety of the day offering you lessons on how to become a proper lady. The incidents from the previous night were not mentioned a single time. Every so often you would steal a glance at his face, only to find that he was focused on a tea cup or one of the books you were to balance. Whenever his hands met your body, be it on your hands to correct your grip or your hips to remedy your incorrect posture, a deep blush filled your face. A number of times did you try to bring up the kiss, the way you felt for him, however each time you instead muttered out other sentences.

At night you laid your head against your pillow and stared up at the ceiling. You had chatted with your father on the phone an hour before settling in for the night. He had revealed that your mother had contracted an illness earlier in the week, although she seemed to be doing much better. Still, you could not help but worry about her. You also wondered if Jace, young as he was, would contract the illness. You hoped not.

Turning onto your side, you touched your fingers to your lips. You could not help imagining the way the Duke's mouth had felt on yours. The way he had wormed his tongue into your mouth, the way the organ had swept around against your own.

 _I should really tell him, or at least talk to him about the kiss..._ you thought, sighing. 

The next day proved to be another failure in that department. Duke Millennium stated that he had out of town business to attend to for the afternoon, and left you in the care of Tyki, who had returned for just this day alone. You followed Tyki, who failed to instruct you in any of the lessons on how to become a proper lady. Instead he dealt a hand of Poker for the two of you. Throughout the afternoon, despite your occasional blushing and shy glances in his direction, you came to realize that the man treated you in quite the same manner that your older brothers did. It was awkward, your feelings for him when he seemed to regard you as nothing more than a younger sibling.

His brown eyes flickered over your face. Tyki set down the cards that were in his hands and tilted his head to the side. "Something the matter?"

"I feel so...foolish and confused," you admitted, setting down your own cards as well. Tyki blinked a single time and said nothing. It was apparent that he wished for you to elaborate. With a sigh, you obliged. "It's just...at first when you were here...the way you treated me and... Well, I found myself fancying you. Yet I still have strong feelings for Charlseton. On top of all that, Duke Millennium is... after what he said at dinner and...

"Well, to be honest, Tyki, I keep imagining Duke Millennium taking me out on another date. The other night he kissed me, and I can't stop thinking about it. But apparently I did something wrong. The Earl of the Millennium told me that I should tell Adam how I feel, yet the man has acted as though nothing happened between us. What if Charlseton's right and Duke Millennium is only interested in me because I'm...well, you know, a virgin?"

Tyki sat back in the chair. He stared hard at you while withdrawing a cigarette and lighting it. He placed the cigarette in his mouth, took a drag, and slowly blew out a stream of smoke. 

"You'd never been kissed before, had you?" he asked after a time. You shook your head, and Tyki then nodded. The man moved around the table and knelt in front of you. "May I kiss you, (y/n)?"

"Wh-what?" you sputtered out, your face feeling as though it were on fire. "I just...you... did... did you listen to anything I said?"

The man smiled at you, however it was not condescending in any manner. Gently, he said in explanation, "You said you cannot stop thinking about the kiss, that you are inexperienced... You also said you believe you did something wrong during the kiss. I'm curious--may I kiss you?"

You swallowed, knit your brow, and after a moment's pause nodded. Tyki raised himself so that his face was near yours. You could feel his breath on your lips before his mouth closed over yours. Your heart raced and you closed your eyes. Unlike Duke Millennium, he did not swipe his tongue along your lips. It was tender and sweet. Your mind, though still in something of a boggle, was able to string together a few coherent thoughts. Tyki backed away and stared at you, a single brow raised.

"Did I do something wrong?" you asked, worried.

"You didn't kiss back."

"I don't know how to--"

"No, that's okay," he said, smiling in an amused fashion. "I was just curious--you didn't kiss the Duke back when he kissed you, did you?"

"I... I mean. I started to, and that's when he backed away." You bunched your hands into your lap and stared at them. "I must have been horrible or--"

"No, I'm sure you weren't," the man said, drawing your gaze back to him. He knelt down in front of you once more and studied his hands for a time. All the while, he continued to smoke. You observed him in the silence. Tyki soon raised his head so that he was looking at you. "I'm trying to think of the most appropriate way to explain this, however I may still be...crude." You fidgeted in your seat, but nodded all the same in consent to hear what he had to say. "Because you are a...virgin..." He smiled a bit at the word, as though he liked the way it tasted on his tongue. "You're apt to be more...responsive to certain things."

Your face revealed your confusion. You did not quite understand what he meant by this. Tyki rubbed the back of his head. "Alright. Look, a man and a woman have sex, right?" Your face burned and your eyes were wide as saucers. "Let's say they've been married for a time. They're used to such touches. Their bodies still respond, but sometimes it takes...more stimulus." You were shifting in your seat, your breath coming out uneven as you tried to wrap your mind around the mental image you were getting.

"For someone who's never done such things, a simple touch is quite effective. The body doesn't recognize it. Doesn't know what the hell is going on. It makes your mind wonder 'Hey, what's this? It feels kind of good, let's have more.' You following so far?" Staring at him in horror, you could only nod in affirmation. "So anyway, your body responds to even a slight bump. A simple kiss may have you blushing, whereas a more experienced woman would find it sweet but not as...sexual in nature. A deeper, more intimate kiss would have a better effect on a more experienced woman. On a virginal girl, like yourself, that deeper kiss could have your body responding to all sorts of messages... Uh...hmm...." He looked frustrated with himself, as though he were not pleased with how he was explaining things.

You shook your head. "I... I think I understand."

Tyki nodded, his face relaxing. "Alright. So, continuing on that track. Let's say the Duke was intending to deflower you." You gawked at him. "That deep kiss...he could easily follow up with a few simple touches that would have you confused, maybe a bit afraid...but also curious. I don't doubt he could easily lead you into the bedroom and have his way with you. The other night...when he kissed, he used his tongue, didn't he?" You bit your bottom lip but still revealed that this was so. "When you got over your shock and started to respond, he probably realized 'Oh crap, I don't think I'll be able to control myself, I might take advantage of her' and backed off."

"You mean..." Your heart fluttered. "You mean he has feelings for me...and he's worried that he would take advantage of me...and deflower me?"

"It seems logical," Tyki said, rubbing his chin. "I don't see any other reason why a man would back off from kissing you." And you had belived that your cheeks couldn't get any hotter or redder. The man stood up in front of you, stretching his arms over his head. "Look, (y/n), even if you can't find the courage to talk to him about the kiss or anything...maybe suggest a picnic or ask him if he fancies a walk in the garden with you. I'm sure you've noticed, Duke Millennium gets easily flustered and emotional."

You smiled and released the smallest of giggles at that.

When night had fallen, Duke Millennium still had not returned. You sat on your bed, thinking of what Tyki and you had discussed. Your mind was racing so much so that you could not possibly fall asleep. Perhaps that was for the best, you decided, when you heard something knocking at your bedroom window. You turned your head, rose from the bed and placed on a robe, and walked over to the window. You spread apart the curtains. Eyes widening, you quickly undid the lock on the window to allow Charlseton to enter.

"I was worried when you didn't call," he said. You smiled fondly at him. It was your routine to sneak and call him at least the day after the two of you had been out. "You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"Not much, actually," you said. You motioned for Charlseton to take a seat on the vanity chair. He did so, and you then moved over to the edge of the bed. There, you stared at your hands, which were situated in your lap. After a time, you cleared your throat and said, "Carl, I have something to talk to you about."

"What? Is something wrong? Did he hurt you?"

He sounded genuinely worried, which did not make things any easier. You shook your head then slowly began to tell him about your growing feelings for the Duke. When you arrived at the part where the man had kissed you, Charlseton gripped the armrests of the chairs so hard that his knuckles turned white. He frowned, glaring at the floor as though it had done him some great offense. You stood from your spot, crossed the room, and knelt down in front of him. You placed your hands over his and said:

"Please dont' be angry."

"Don't be angry?" he asked, turning his cold stare onto you. "How can you have feelings for him? Suddenly you don't care about me and--"

"My feelings for you haven't changed at all!" You rose to your full height. Charlseton stood as well, his feet bumping against yours. You looked down towards them. "I care so much about you, Charlseton, I--"

"You let him kiss you!"

Tears welled up in your eyes. You looked at him, a feeling of defeat weighing heavily in your chest. "I'm sorry."

"You think that kiss isn't some ruse?"

"Tyki said--"

"Tyki is related to the man!" You flinched. Charlseton's firm tone relented and he spoke to you softly. "(Y/n)..." 

He rested his hands on your upper arms and pressed his lips against your forehead. You closed your eyes, feeling his mouth trail downward. A kiss on the lip of your nose. His lips hovered over yours then pressed forward. Your heart leapt in your chest and raced on. Trembling, you tilted your head to the side and pressed your hands against his chest. You moved your mouth closer to Charlseton's, shyly and clumsily returning the kiss.

The two of you jumped upon hearing the door to your room open. Charlseton and you turned your heads, looking at the grotesque gentleman who stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing in my home~?" His voice sounded so pleasant and yet was somehow dripping venom at the same time.

You tensed your legs. "E-Earl... I... What are you doing... my room... I..."

"I saw the light on, and was worried you were feeling under the weather~ Yet here I find you frollicking with some boy. I thought you said they had just been rumors~"

His words caused you to flinch. You buried your face into your hands to hide the tears. Charlseton ground his teeth. 

"They were, weren't they~ Yet here this boy is sneaking into your room."

"I...I let him in."

"Into _my_ home without _my_ permission~"

"I'm sorry."

"Just leave her alone," Charlseton said, wrapping his arms around you.

You could hear the Earl of the Millennium closing the distance between him and the two of you. His footsteps grew nearer then stopped less than a foot away. His hand shot forward, snatching your arm and tugging you roughly away from Charlseton. You crashed into the man's stomach with a light 'oomph!' while the Earl continued to peer down at the man.

"Leave now~"

"No," Charlseton said, earning your attention. You watched him. The Millennium Earl, likewise, stared at the man. "You're some monster here to prevent her from leaving. She doesn't even want to be locked up here!"

"Oh~? She's a princess locked away in a tower, and I'm the dragon? I believe you fancy yourself a knight~?" You shuddered. There was pure malice dripping from his voice. "Was that True Love's First Kiss I saw~?"

"This isn't some fairytale where it's okay for you to kidnap her--"

"Her parents requested I watch over her~ Now leave before I phone the police and have you arrested~" Charlseton ground his teeth together. His gaze dropped to you. You could only shake your head, hoping your eyes would portray the correct message; you did not want him to get into trouble, you wanted him to leave.

Charlseton adjusted his top hat before moving toward the window. He left via the same way he had come into the Millennium estate. When the man was gone, the Earl dropped his attention to you. You ducked under his gaze, looking guiltily away. He said nothing to you. Instead the man grabbed your hand up into his and led you out of the room. You did not say a single word of protest, worried that you might invoke his anger. The two of you walked in an uncomfortable silence until you arrived to a flight of stairs. There you started to ask him where you were going, however he cut you off with a cold stare.

The Earl of the Millennium led you up to the third story of his home, and walked you to an empty bedroom. There he pressed gently on your lower back until you stumbled inside.

"I'm placing you in the highest room on the tallest tower, princess~" Dizzy, you dropped to your knees. There was only a small bed, a modest bookcase, and a writing desk. No window. "I'm certain Adam will have some things to say to you in the morning~"

And with that said, he closed the door. You looked around yourself at the small room. The size did not matter. The fact that there was no window, no view of the fresh outdoors, did. You sniffled, crawling over onto the bed, where you curled up in the middle of the mattress. You wrapped your arms around yourself and cried quietly for a few minutes until the tears dried up. As you drifted off into an restless sleep, you prayed that Adam was more reasonable than the Earl of the Millennium.


	20. Teach Me How to Woo

Teach Me How to Woo

When you woke up, you felt the strangest of pressures on your stomach. Tiredly wiping your eyes with the back of your arm, you turned your head to the side. That startled you further awake. You stared at the slumbering man with confusion then wonder. Your eyes trailed across the arm that was over your belly. Inside the hand were tissues. Turning your attention back to the man's face, you noticed traces of tears in the corners of his eyes. You placed one hand against your forehead and sighed.

If he hadn't looked so peaceful sleeping, you would have woken Adam up instantly. You wondered what time he had gotten home at, and worried over what the Earl of the Millennium may have told him. You bit down on your bottom lip. Is that why he fell asleep in your bed crying? Because he had been told you had been found kissing Charlseton? In a way, it made sense.

 _The man is as old as my father, I'm certain,_ you thought to yourself, watching the slumbering back as he breathed easily. _It's strange that I find myself attracted to him. What with the way he treated me when I first arrived. I had hated him. Loathed him! But whenever he does something sweet...it's drastically sweet and kind._

Blushing, you shifted so that you were able to cuddle closer to him. Your eyes were glued on his lips. Once more you were imagining the way they had felt. You thought briefly of how Tyki had kissed you then your mind drifted to how Charlseton and you had kissed. Your heart fluttered. Why was love so confusing? Was it so natural to be attracted to more than one man? You frowned. 

_This is the man my father is having court me... Granted it's simply to prevent me from seeing Charlseton, however..._

Your thoughts trailed off. Your heart continued to pitter-patter rapidly in your chest. You swallowed, cautiously moving closer. You pressed your lips gently against his. Backing away, you stared with wide eyes. You hoped beyond anything that he would not wake up. He hardly stirred at all. Your eyes wandered about his lips again. They were so smooth. Releasing a deep breath, you put your mouth on his again. The stubble on his chin tickled you. You backed away, giggling.

Duke Millennium stirred at the sound of your giggles. You quickly shifted away from him, struggling to move so that you were not so close to him. By the time his eyes opened, you had returned to your previous position. You stretched, pretending you had just awoken, and yawned. You feigned a double-take and startlement, as though you were wondering what he was doing in your bed--not that you weren't still confused about that, now that you thought of it.

He sat up quickly, straightening himself and hiding the tissue in the pockets of his pajama pants. Duke Millennium coughed into his fist. "Good morning, (y/n)." Just as you were returning the greeting, you noticed him licking his lips and looking startled. He touched his fingers to them. His gaze slid over to you. You averted your eyes, your cheeks feeling warm. "I apologize for...being in your bed--it's highly inappropriate, I am aware. I came to check in on you after hearing about the reasoning behind the change of your location. I must have been tired from my travels and..." He swept his hand as though stating that he was sure you should be able to figure out the rest.

"I... I hope you can forgive me for inviting Charlseton in without your permission," you said, turning your full attention to him. Duke Millennium was frowning. You sighed. "Adam, please."

His brown eyes roamed over your face. He slipped out of bed without saying a word. Your heart leapt in your chest. You tossed aside the blankets and moved off the bed to follow him. Adam was facing away from you, running a hand through his hair. You could hear his deep sigh as you walked quietly towards him. Standing behind him, you stared at his feet. You dug your toe against the ground, reaching out for the hand that was still at his side.

His fingers twitched then slowly curled around yours. "(Y/n)...you don't respect me." You winced at his words, shaking your head in protest even though he could not see the action. "You snuck out of the house again two nights previous...and last night you invited Charlseton into my home without my permission. What's worse, you allowed him into your _bedroom_."

"I...I'm really sorry, Adam. I--"

"Sorry? You're truly sorry? Or are you simply upset that you got caught?"

Your heart pounded in your chest as you tried to figure this out. You could not say for sure either way, and so you found yourself saying nothing at all. He lifted his hand the slightest bit, just enough so that your limb fell from his. You brought your abandoned hand towards your chest and cradled your wrist with your other hand. You shuffled from foot to foot. Guilt roiled through your stomach. You could feel the acids churning inside.

"I... I don't know. But I _do_ know that I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Hurt? I'm simply insulted and flabbergasted that you would--"

It was your turn to cut him off, and you did so with a huff of aggravation. "You were crying last night, and you can't lie about it! I saw the tissue. I saw your eyes!"

Duke Millennium turned so that he was once again facing you. He regarded you with an indifferent stare. The man denied having cried to your face, and you sighed. It was like talking with a child. You knew you would get nowhere arguing with him. Instead you decided to move onto the next matter.

"It won't happen again; I will not sneak out anymore, and I'll never again allow anyone into your home without your permission."

He chuckled. "It would be quite impressive for you to do either of those things with a room such as yours." He motioned at the tiny room in which the two of you resided. You felt your spirits dampened. "Now, I have another relation coming to stay for a day before she continues on her way. I will be entertaining her. For today, I want you to write ten letters of apology. Two to Charlseton--one for sneaking out with him, and the other for inviting him into my home. Two to your father and two to your mother for the same beahavior. Two to myself, and two to you. The letters cannot be copies of one another, and must contain proper language befitting a lady.

"Furthermore, I expect each letter to be a minimum of one page long. Include a list of every incorrect behavior observed for each occassion. Yes, I do expect you to inform your parents that you kissed Charlseton in your bedroom." You closed your mouth, feeling dizzy. "I will send a servant to provide you with the proper materials, as well as bring your belongings up here in a trunk. At tea time, please join me and my relation on the balcony. Good day, (y/n)."

He inclined his head to you and remained until you responded with, "Good day, Duke Millennium."

The man then turned on his heel and left the room. You scooted backwards until the backs of your legs hit the edge of the bed. You sat down with a sigh.

**Tea Time**

One of the servants had been sent to remind to ready yourself for tea time. You had set down your pen, dressed, and then followed the servant to the library. Once there you found yourself seated with Duke Millennium and a blonde-haired woman who wore sunglasses. Her pants suit did not escape your notice. You frowned, wondering why she was able to wear such clothing when you were admonished for that sort of behavior. Opting not to say anything, you stirred some sugar into your tea. The lady, whom Duke Millennium introduced as Lulu Bell, put cream into her coffee. So much cream that you wondered if there had been any coffee at all.

Duke Millennium piled a generous amount of sugar into his cup as he was wont to do. You blew lightly on your tea then took a sip without saying a word. Lulu Bell was also rather quiet, although you got the impression this was normal for her. Most likely she was a woman of few words unless she found herself otherwise enjoying a particular event or person. You replaced your cup on its saucer then stared into the liquid.

"How far along are you with your letters?" Duke Millennium inquired.

You pursed your lips forward, remained silent for a pause, and then replied, "I have roughly five letters completed."

"The recipients being?" He downed his sugar-laced tea in one gulp. You stared at him, forever in awe over how much sugar he could get down his throat that easily.

Shaking your head lightly, you returned your attention to the words he had spoken. "I completed the two letters to Charlseton, one to my father, one to my mother, and was nearly finished with one to you."

"I see. Very well. I expect you to have the remainder of your task complete by the time you join me for dinner. Lulu Bell has divulged her interest in attending a play, and has suggested that I take you out for tonight's meal." You blushed at his words. To avoid any awkwardness, you brought your tea back to your lips. "I will have an outfit sent up for you while I read over the letters you have composed."

"Yes, Duke Millennium," you said as Duke Millennium and Lulu Bell rose from their seats. The servant who had led you to the library now returned. He escorted you back to your new room, where you immediately walked to your desk and set about writing more.

**Hours Later**

Duke Millennium stood in the middle of the room as you finished composing your final letter. He was focused on reading the papers you had deemed complete. Every so often you would glance over at him, attempting to gauge his reactions. His face, however, was completely neutral. A storm of thoughts going in your head, you set about writing the final paragraph and lastly signing the letter.

You set your pen to the side then massaged your writing hand with its twin. Nevermind that you had to do a few drafts on some of those letters, writing ten letters was not teh easiest task in the world. Your hand was hurting something horrible. Duke Millennium gathered up the remainder of the papers, including your newly finished letter, and said that he would be mailing them off in the morning. Mentioning that your outfit for the night out would be arriving in the next hour, Duke Millennium told you of the bathroom you could use to ready yourself in.

The shower was nice, the warm water helping to soothe the ache in the muscles of your hand. You made sure to dry yourself off, fix up your hair, and put on a light layer of makeup before moving to the adjoining room. A box was on the tiny, circular table that was in the middle of the room. Curious, you walked over to the box and lifted the lid. Your eyes widened. A blush settled on your cheeks, and your heart about leapt out of your chest.

**In the Carriage**

You had your arms wrapped around Duke Millennium's. The man was red in the face as you beamed up at him. You were kicking your legs back and forth. Of all things, he had gotten you a suit. A nice shirt that was similar to his in style, although slightly more feminine. A black skirt and shiny black shoes as well. He had even gotten you a top hat, although it was quite feminine in style. Gothic lolita was the fashion, he had said. It seemed that Road Kamelot sometimes enjoyed wearing such clothing, and he had gone to her for advice.

"I had thought you were going to keep me locked up for weeks," you said, practically squeaking with joy and scooting ever closer to the blushing man. "But you're so sweet!"

"I...am glad you are happy," he said. "I--" His eyes about bulged out of his head as you shifted so that you were able to give his lips a quick kiss. Sitting back down, you looked down at your shirt. You absolutely _loved_ it!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" you said, turning your arms over and over to check out the entire shirt.

It was then your turn to gasp in surprise when his hands grasped the sides of your face, turning you to him. His mouth crashed atop yours. Over and over again he kissed you. Your heart raced, your mind in a fog. Unlike the previous time, he did not put his tongue into your mouth--although a few times you felt it begin to prod. You soon were able to return his kisses, albeit clumsily and at a much slower pace than his experienced lips.

His hand trailed down the side of your face, onto your hip. Adam tugged you closer so that you were nearly in his lap. You pulled back, gasped for air, and did not protest when he nipped at your bottom lip. He sucked at it. Your stomach was swimming with all sorts of strange sensations. You shuddered, your toes curling in your shoes when he licked your mouth with a small, quick swipe of the tongue.

"D-Duke," you gasped out. His lips turned upwards, the smile on his face pleasant, masculine, and somewhat sultry. He caressed your cheek, yet still pulled away. You focused on regaining your breath.

"And to think, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet." You peeked up at him. "Although, you'll have to promise to _not_ tell your father where I'm taking you," he said with a wink.

"Hmm? Where are we goi--where are we?" The carriage had arrived at a stop. When the door was opened for you, your jaw dropped. "Oh...my...God... The pool hall? Really?"

"With it's greasy food and everything," Duke Millennium said with a sigh. 

You looked over your shoulder at him. Placing your hand atop his, you recognized the sacrifice he was making. "Really, Adam. Thank you." You then pivoted your hips, moving out of the carriage along with him. He offered his arm, and you took it. Heading for the door, you said, "Now you can teach me how to play with those sticks and balls."

He inhaled with a sort of hiss. You looked up at him, worried at the expression on his face. His eyebrows were drawn together, and he was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Billiards, (y/n). Or simply 'pool' will suffice."

You giggled, not quite sure why it mattered so much. "Alright, _Adam_. You can teach me how to play pool."

"Gladly, my lady," he said, opening the door for you. Your cheeks glowed a faint shade of red as you entered the building you had been in just a few nights before.


	21. Teach Me How to Shock

Teach Me How to Shock

Duke Millennium and you ordered food prior to picking out a pool table. The food would be delivered when it was ready. The expression on the man's face when you had ordered chili-cheese potatoes topped with fried chicken bits had had you holding in your laughter. For drinks you had each ordered a soda, although the Duke was careful to ensure his was the only one that would also consist of alcohol. He grabbed two pool sticks. Yours was shorter than his in accordance with your height difference. You looked to the man for pointers.

He spared you a single glance before moving to break. You watched how he positioned his hands then handled the wooden stick, which smacked into the white ball that scattered the others. Duke Millennium straightened himself, walked round the table, and stood by your side. You could feel his eyes wandering up and down your body. It was not the normal way men did either; he was sizing you up rather competitively. You swore in the back of your head, realizing that he was not going to go easy on you despite his impressive skill for the game and your lack thereof.

You narrowed your eyes a bit, announced that you would be solids since he had not sunk any. The man hummed in response but otherwise made no noise. You bit down on your bottom lip, leaned forward the slightest bit, and tried to remember how Adam had just held his stick. You tried to mimic his hold then made your play. Not the best, you supposed, however definitely an improvement to what you had gotten in the past. Two solids went into the pockets.

Duke Millennium chuckled before slipping past you. You soon found your jaw dropping and your eyes widening as he got more than half his into the pockets. "You're... You could at least give me _some_ sort of tips. I don't expect you to let me win or anything...but this... this is brutal," you said, half-pouting.

Adam had his chin resting on his hands, which were gripping to the tip of the pool stick. He stared at you without blinking. You shifted, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze. Duke Millennium waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, stating that you were smart enough to learn by watching him alone. You narrowed your eyes at him. Was he always so competitive? Deciding not to let this damage your spirits, you walked over to the pool table and stared. Where was the best move to be made?

As you pondered this, the food you had ordered was delivered. The plate was set on the small table, where your drinks were also situated. You glanced over at the man's face as the smothered potatoes were served. He was eyeing the food with a mixture of disgust and curiosity. You grinned as he picked up one of the forks that had been set out for use and moved some of the potatoes with it. Leaning over the table, you made your move just as Duke Millennium stabbed a bite of the chili-cheese potatoes, ensuring that a bit of the fried chicken was on it. He raised the fork to his face, studied the contents, and then slid the food into is mouth.

You were not even watching where the balls on the tables were going. Much too transfixed by the way the Duke's face was displaying his mixed emotions on the food, you did not currently care if you were winning or losing. Duke Millennium was inspecting his fork as he chewed. When at last he swallowed the bite, he made a face as though he hadn't _loved_ the food, but he hadn't _hated_ it either.

"See, it's not that bad," you said, walking over and taking a generous-sized bite. He made a noncomittal sound.

The remainder of the night was light-hearted. The Duke ate more of the potatoes, although you later found that you had consumed the majority. As for the pool games, he had won most of them. Of the twelve games you played with the Duke, you won only two. All the same, you found that your abilities were indeed improving simply from watching the man play. After the final game, Duke Millennium had stated it was time to go home. In the morning, he announced, he would be taking you to visit your family. At your bedroom door, you had given the man a quick kiss on the cheek goodnight. 

***Next Day***

You sat at your mother's bedside while Duke Millennium walked into the next room with your father and Thomas. No doubt the men were discussing business while you visited your sickly mother. She was looking much better, your father had told you, and indeed she hardly appeared to have a fever at all. She sat up in bed, young Jace in her lap. It seemed the doctor had told her just the previous day that she was no longer contagious and would be making a full recovery. You had sighed in relief upon hearing this news.

"Your father says Duke Millennium reported that you are improving at a noteworthy rate," you mothered said whilst playing peek-a-boo with Jace, who would giggle and coo each time. She turned her eyes to you, a smile on her face. "You make me so proud, (y/n)."

You returned her smile, patting her knee with your hand. "I'm glad to hear that." You then placed your hands in your lap and stared down at them. A minute elapsed during which time you were silent, listening to your mother and Jace play. Then you again lifted your gaze. "Mother, about my letters..." 

Your mother looked over at you, still smiling. "Oh, (y/n), a young lady is bound to kiss--I will admit, I thought it most inappropriate that you allowed Charlseton into your room at night, much less into the Duke's home without his permission. Still, I... (Y/n), I sometimes forget how inexperienced you are, how young and curious." She sighed wistfully.

Blushing, you admitted in a voice only a pinch above a whisper, "I've kissed...Duke Millennium as well."

Your mother's eyes widened. Her cheeks grew just as red as yours, perhaps moreso. Lips parting she turned her head towards you and stared into your face. You wondered if she did not believe you. 

"The...the Duke?" she asked in a hushed voice. You could only nod.

"Mother, I..." You bit down on your bottom lip then said, "Mother...I've felt...it was the strangest feeling--"

She held up her hand. "Don't be crude, (y/n)." 

You averted your eyes. The intimate acts done in the bedroom were never openly discussed in your house. At least, if your brothers were not involved, it wasn't. While you tried to swallow down your embarrassment and frustration, your mother motioned Richard into the room; it seemed that your brother had just opened the door. She handed Jace to your older brother and asked if he could feed your youngest sibling. Richard nodded, gave your mother a kiss on her forehead, and then left the room, closing the door behind himself. At that point, your mother patted the bed.

With a sigh, you scooted onto the bed with your mother. She at once set about to running her fingers through your hair and humming a light tune. This allowed you to relax. Closing your eyes, you listening to the tune of the lullaby she had used to sing to you when you were younger. After a time, the humming stopped and instead your mother spoke again.

"Now, (y/n), you know that it is a woman's station to remain pure, for the world is a naturally tainted place." You nodded. "Marriage is the only way to maintain that purity." Another nod. She leaned closer, her voice dropping. "It is said that women do not enjoy the more intimate aspects of marriage, however..." Clearing her throat, your mother said, "We're nearing the end of the Victorian period, I believe. More women talk amongst themselves in secret--there _are_ ways to enjoy oneself in the bedroom."

Your face suddenly felt hot and your breath hitched. You had not expected your mother to ever speak in such a way. "You mustn't tell anyone what I am about to tell you." You turned to her and promised that you would not. "To discover your own body is...it is viewed in much the same light as witchcraft, as being impure or suffering from a mental malady."

"M-mother, I... I don't think I understand."

She smiled at you, running her fingers through your locks. "The sensation you felt when around the Duke..."

"I saw...that is to say..." You could not look her in the face as you recounted to her the tale of how you had seen his activities with Madame Deneau and the strange sensations that you had experienced as a result. Your mother listened, her face quite full of a blush. 

"There is nothing wrong with being curious," your mother said after a pause. You laid your head on her shoulder, curling up against her. "It's human to wonder about such things."

"But doesn't it make...everything that about the rumors...does it make any of that true?"

"Of course not," your mother said, chuckling. She placed a kiss on the top of your head. "And, (y/n), I find it mighty sweet that you are smitten with the Duke."

"Mother... I still feel strongly for Charlseton." Your mother sighed at this. She did not comment, for your father and the Duke entered the room shortly after your statement. You peeked up at the two men, wondering if you would be returning home with the Duke or not. This was another item on the list of things to be discussed between your father and the Duke.

Your father went over to your mother, patting the top of her hand. You knew that he would not kiss her in front of the Duke; that was not considered proper behavior. Their fingers entwined for but a moment before your father turned his attention to you. He beckoned you to stand, and you obliged. Your father and Duke Millennium led you out of your mother's bedroom so that she could get some rest. The three of you walked to your father's study, where you were made to take a seat. 

Standing across from you with his hands over his chest, your father released a heavy sigh after a time. "(Y/n)...the Duke and I have talked...a lot, on this subject." You furrowed your brow, growing confused. "We have agreed that it would be a mistake to continue the current arrangement."

"You mean I'm coming home?" you asked.

Your father frowned and, after a moment, shook his head. "No, you will continue to stay with Duke Millennium in his home while he instructs you on becoming a proper lady. The agreement that... (Y/n), Duke Millennium will no longer be courting you." Your heart felt as though it plummeted into your chest. "A more appropriate suitor has asked--"

"But...but I..." You stared at the ground, your vision growing blurry as tears gathered in your eyes. Gritting your teeth, you turned to Duke Millennium, who could not meet your gaze. "You kissed me! I... Why did... I don't understand!"

Your father gasped at the news. He looked over at his business associate with disbelief. Duke Millennium's cheeks were tinted pink. He covered his mouth a hand and closed his eyes. Turning back to you, your father closed the distance between the two of you. He knelt before you, taking your hands in his and pressing his lips to them soothingly. You shook your head. The world around you felt as though it were spinning, and you were feeling rather sick to your stomach.

"(Y/n)..." Your father paused, cleared his throat, and then began to speak again. "There is something about Duke Millennium...about the business I do..." He sighed, as though frustrated with himself at not being able to convey his thoughts correctly.

You snorted, yanking your hands away and standing. "I don't even want to hear it! Kissing me was just business... Keeping me away from Charlseton was just--"

"(Y/n)!" Adam snapped in such a harsh tone that you flinched and fell silent. Your legs trembled and your bottom lip quivered. Staring at the man with wide eyes, you watched him look towards your father, who in turn dropped his gaze to the ground. It was as though your father knew what was coming and had surrendered himself to his fate. Duke Millennium ran his eyes over your face before settling his gaze on your eyes.

He gestured for you to sit and, after a moment's hesitation, you did so. Once you were again properly seated and your father had moved to the side, Duke Millennium spoke. "I have stated in the past that your father is my favorite broker."

"He's the _Earl's_ favorite broker," you corrected him, causing the man's lips to twitch into a grin. 

He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "He is one of few individuals who has seen what I am about to show you. Before I do, however, you must know that you cannot reveal this knowledge to anyone--lest I shall have to lock you away for the remainder of your life, or else kill you." Your jaw dropped. It took you several seconds to get a hold on yourself. Once you had regained your composure, you nodded slowly.

Duke Millennium kept his eyes locked onto yours. Your round orbs widened considerably as a strange shape seemed to engulf the man before you. Again did it feel as though the world around you was spinning. You gripped the armrests of the chair to steady yourself as Duke Millennium disappeared, replaced by the Earl of the Millennium. Every moment you had spent with him ran through your head. Every time you had spoken to the Earl--the Duke? Did it matter?--every single time you had done so, you thought on those moments.

In a hoarse voice your father said, as the Earl completed his transformation, "Do you see why you can no longer court him, (y/n)?"

"No."

Three sets of eyes widened. Your answer had shocked even you. Trying to regulate your breathing, you placed a hand over your racing heart. Your father made a startled noise, uttering out nonsense. Running a hand through your hair and shaking your head, you repeated your answer. You looked up at the grotesque gentleman that stood in front of you.

"I don't understand...at all. Why you've been lying...why... I... How could I be so oblivious? It was so...obvious. And... were you just kissing me as a game?"

"Never~"

You shook your head, rolling your eyes. "You know how I feel...this whole time, you've known how I felt because I..." You experienced vertigo as you realized you had confessed your feelings to the man. Your cheeks grew red. "But still... you don't want to..."

"That's not so~ I thought you'd be happy to have a _younger_ man interested in you~"

You started to reply then fell silent. You knit your brow and your lips parted. "You're... how _old_ are you?" He shifted from leg to leg. Your father, likewise, moved uncomfortably. "Does... Does Madame Deneau even know?"

"That doesn't matter~"

"Yes it does. She...with you... it's like... It doesn't matter how old she is, because you're still robbing the cradle!"

"(Y/n)!" your father shouted, startled and flustered by your announcement. The Earl of the Millennium blushed but chuckled all the same.

"I'm sorry. It's just..." You curled your hands into fists on your lap and looked at your father then the Earl then once more at your father. "That's why... _you_ don't want me to..."

"(Y/n)," your father said, massaging his forehead between two fingers. "You do _not_ understand what business I do for the Earl, nor what the Earl does. It would be best if you remained oblivious. Allow this young man to court you, and--"

"You refused to let me see Charlseton and then... and _you_!" You had jumped from your seat, trudged over to the Earl of the Millennium, and poked him hard in the stomach. "You are such a _manipulative_ \--I don't even know... Ugh!" You threw your hands up into the air and turned your back on him.

Your father looked past your shoulder at the Earl, nodded for some reason, and then dropped his gaze to you. "So, you are saying that you would accept his...genuine offer of courting you?"

Your hands dropped to your side and you cocked your head. "Huh?"

"He...wished for you to know the truth and decide for yourself before I rejected the young man who has asked my permission to court you."

"I...what?" You wrung your hands at your sides for a moment, realizing that you had just been played. Whipping around, you slammed your fist right against the Earl's nose. Hitting your target, you then found yourself releasing a startled gasp as the Earl flipped you onto your back, having caught your wrist after he had hit him. You groaned, wondering how it was that your head hadn't hit the ground. You found this was only due to the fact that the Earl had caught himself, cradling your head with his hand.

"Don't be mad~"

"Oh, I suppose I should be thrilled?" you asked, scrunching your nose.

Your father was the one to reply. "Well... you _are_ the first woman he has revealed himself to for the purpose of...romance." You found yourself blushing something fierce at that.

"And so, Miss (L/n)," the Earl began, "will you allow me to court you~?"

You _knew_ you should not have trusted your voice. You had been dumb enough, however, to disregard the warning signals in your brain. This had resulted in you literally squeaking, "Yes."


	22. Teach Me How to Tease

Teach Me How to Tease

You were curled up on the chair, your eyes closed as you listened to the crickets chirping out their songs. To your left sat Duke Millennium. Between the pair of you was a small, square table, the surface of which was nearly entirely encompassed by the two wine flutes. Sitting on the balcony had been Adam's idea. Above the stars were shining brightly. Duke Millennium had pointed out several noteworthy constellations to you. Your hand was resting on the table, his atop yours.

"You work every night?" you asked in a light whisper. He hummed in affirmation. "That's why you take naps every day, is it?" Another hum. You opened your eyes and turned your head to him. His thumb was tracing tiny patterns on the back of your hand. "What sort of business _do_ you do?"

Duke Millennium turned his head sharply to face you. He worked his jaw back and forth then shook his head. Patting your hand, he said, "My business is with death, (y/n). You would shudder to know more."

You shuddered as it was. You had not expected that sort of an answer, that was for sure. What did he need brokers for? Though this question nestled itself in your brain, you did not dare ask for more information from him. You trusted the warning he had given. Instead you moved onto the next topic that was nagging at you. Turning your hand upwards, you entangled your fingers with his.

"Are you _truly_ very old?"

He chuckled, greatly amused by your inquiry. Duke Millennium brought your hand up to his mouth, pressing his lips against your flesh. You blushed at how tender he was being. His facial hair tickled you. Biting down on your bottom lip, you swallowed down a giggle. Adam answered that he was indeed older than you would think, his breath warm on your skin. You were still having a hard time believing that he was older than even your great-great-great grandfather was--dead though he was.

"Adam...why is it that you're attracted to me?"

"Hmm?" His forehead creased as he looked at you in pure confusion.

You took a deep breath, trying to think of how best to word this without insulting the man. "It's simply... Well, you can have nearly any woman you wish. On our first meeting you said I was most unladylike. You... Granted, I suppose you have relations who are similar, thinking about Jasdero and Devit."

"You're a strong woman," Adam said, reaching over and curling a strand of your hair around his finger. He rubbed the captive lock between forefinger and thumb. "You can be ladylike when you desire, yet still your spirit is...tenacious. You are unlike any woman I have ever met."

Your cheeks were brushed with a pink hue. You found that you could not meet his gaze, you were so touched by his words. The man shifted out of the chair and moved so that he was in front of you. Kneeling before you, Duke Millennium pressed his lips against your hand, which he had seized up. He trailed a number of kisses up the length of your arm. You shuddered at how his breath tickled your collarbone, your neck, your ear. He worked his way back to your mouth, which he greedily enveloped. Your toes curled in your shoes as you tried to match his passion. You were much too inexperienced, however, and found yourself feeling rather sloppy. 

He did not seem to mind in the least. Duke Millennium had grabbed your hips and pulled you against his body. Your eyes shot open. Nervously, you pulled away. Adam shifted closer to you, at first not obliging to your retreat. Then, however, he seemed to catch himself and allowed your lips to part from his. You set your hands atop his and gently guided them away. Your face red from embarassment, pleasure and a lack of air, you breathed heavily as you tried to regain your composure.

"I..." You cleared your throat, looking up into his face. You bit down on your bottom lip as you took in his expression. His eyes were half-lidded and he was staring at you with a rather sultry smile. "A-Adam, I really think...it's time for me to go to...bed..."

The corners of his mouth twitched at the final word. His hands returned to your hips, tugging you closer. You gasped then moaned into his mouth as his tongue plunged into your orifice. Your hands grasped desperately at the front of his shirt when you felt his hips press against yours. He pulled you tighter against him, rubbing against you in a way that had you gasping loudly. The strangest of sensations shot down your spine then traveled up again. Your eyelids fluttered. At that moment Duke Millennium pulled his mouth from yours and instead gave the tip of your nose an innocent peck.

"Good night~" he said pleasantly, his voice husky.

You felt your mouth dry. No longer did you trust your voice. You could only nod and then slowly, clumsily begin your retreat to the bedroom. The entire time you could feel his eyes on you, watching you. Your heart was racing, and a foreign pulsing sensation was building in a lower portion of your body. You tensed your legs a few times, stopping once or twice on the staircase before at last you were able to enter your bedroom. 

Your hand fumbled with the lock until you were able to latch it. When that was done, you stripped from your clothing. As you pulled off your underwear, you blushed. There was something wrong with you...that wetness in your panties. You tossed your underwear into the pile of dirty clothing before quickly dressing into a fresh pair and tossing on a nightgown. You slipped under the covers of your bed.

Tossing and turning, you sighed and whimpered when you found that you could not fall asleep. The strange feeling was only building into an ache the more you thought of the way Adam had handled you--and you could _not_ stop thinking about it, no matter how hard you tried. You were beginning to feel nauseous with worry. The wetness had returned to your underwear. Sitting up in bed, you pulled off your panties and tossed them to the side. You buried your face into your hands, sobbing for several seconds.

Again did you take out a fresh pair of underwear. The ache and nausea were growing the more time passed. You rubbed your legs together. This caused the nerves in the lower portion of your anatomy to tingle. You shuddered, biting down on your bottom lip. You stopped, worried that there was something seriously wrong with you. 

Walking to the door, you carefully slipped on a robe and a pair of slippers before exiting your room. You pressed a hand against your forehead as you walked. Your face felt hot, however you could not tell if that was due to a fever or not. You managed to make your way to the Duke's bedroom, where you knocked quietly on his door. Wrapping your arms around your gut, you shifted from leg to leg as you waited for him to open up.

When at last he did, Adam did a double-take as he took you in. "What's the matter?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"I...I don't feel good... I think... I need to talk to the doctor. I think there's something wrong with me..."

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked, pressing a hand against your forehead.

The feel of his flesh on yours had you trembling. You pressed your legs tightly together, nearly sobbing when once more you felt the wetness leaking from your body and building up in your panties. "D-Duke, I..." You blushed deeply. "It's...a female...issue."

He backed away, looking taken aback. You furrowed your brow when he muttered on about how he had figured you would have started menstruating years before. Shaking your head, you stuttered out that it was something different. He hardly heard your mumbling, soft as it was. Duke Millennium tilted his head to the side. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, leading you back up towards your bedroom. He inquired as to what the symptoms were, then, if it were something different. You only blushed and shook your head.

When the two of you arrived at your room, the Duke sat you on the edge of your bed. The pile of clothing caught his eye. Namely, the fact that you had two pairs of panties. His cheeks were tinted red as he knelt at the pile. You piped up, begging him not to look or touch, however he did not heed your protests. The man picked up the two pair of panties. His breath hitched, his thumbs working against his index fingers as he rolled the moist material round and round.

The man dropped your underwear, covering the lower half of his face with one of his hands. He breathed, paused, then closed his eyes as he inhaled through his nose. You found your face growing hotter as you watched the man. The way his other hand was running up and down the wall. The way his eyes were closed and he seemed to be smelling whatever scent your panties had left on his hand.

He slowly slid his hand down his jaw until his palm rested against his stomach. Duke Millennium did not turn to face you, did not even glance your direction as he spoke. "(Y/n)...do you remember... Do you remember what you saw Madame Deneau...doing?"

Your blush increased and your heart stuttered. "I-I...y-yes."

"A man... A woman... What you're feeling is...normal..." His hand was still caressing the wall, his fingers making harsh circles on the wallpaper. You gulped down a generous amount of saliva when you realized you were imagining that hand on you. "You should..." His breath hitched again, and the man released a groan that had your toes curling.

With a swear, the man walked swiftly from the room. Your eyes widened as you watched the door close behind him. You looked down at your lap. You had never felt so wet before, never felt yourself aching in this way. You swallowed, thinking back to what your mother had just told you. About a woman discovering herself...did she mean...? Had the Duke meant...?

You awkwardly put your hands on your chest, cupping your breasts. Blinking, you shrugged out of the robe and kicked off your slippers. Once more you slid under the blankets. With a last glance towards the door, you slid your hands under the covers. Blushing at your own actions, you pulled at your nightgown so that it lifted, sliding up and past your hips. For some reason this made the tingling below return. Gingerly, you pressed a hand against your lower region. You found yourself squirming at how wet your panties were.

Spreading your legs a little further apart, you shyly slid your fingers into your underwear. You gasped when you slid two of your fingers between your lower lips and brushed up against something that sent electrical waves throughout your body. It was...exciting! You lifted your other hand to your mouth, biting down on your knuckles as you again brushed against the little nub that had earned such a reaction. Your toes curled and you moaned.

You found your fingers growing slick from the wetness in your panties. The more they were coated, the easier it was to rub against the nub. As your fingers moved faster you found yourself rocking against your own touch. A gasp, then several more, escaped you. You moaned. "Oh...oh!" Your eyelids fluttered. You threw your head back and arched your lower back off the mattress. Part of your body was screaming at you to pull away from the touch, while the other part was screaming that you pull it closer.

"Nnn..." You whipped your head from side to side, feeling crazy and strange and somehow _dirty_ as you worked your fingers against yourself. A slick sound was coming from below. You felt saliva gathering in your mouth. Your free hand was gripping your sheets, tugging and twisting them. You could not help but picture the way Duke Millennium had been touching the wall. You wondered what he had been thinking... Your chest tingled and you could feel your nipples hardening. The sensation was both strange and exciting.

You were using three fingers to rub the nub, back and forth. Up and down. Side to side. Diagonally. Touching the areas next to it but not on it. Faster, slower. Then your speed increased and did not decrease. You could feel a delicious pressure building, building. Almost as though you had to urinate, and yet...it was so different. You _wanted_ whatever it was to be released. To come out. And then you found your eyes tearing up, your eyelids fluttered, the muscles in your legs tensing and almost feeling as though they were spasming.

You felt dizzy, euphoric. The pulsating sensation below, the feeling of warm liquid pouring from your body, onto your fingers and the sheets below. A whimpering gasp had left you. You sobbed, albeit not from pain or disappointment. Your body felt somehow lighter. It felt...amazing.

As your vision returned to normal, you heard it. The sickening smack of something wet hitting the floor. You jumped, yanking your hand out from under the covers and whipping your head in the direction from which the sound had come. Your cheeks, flushed from the orgasm and your startlement, turned a shade darker. Standing there was Adam, who had dropped a wet rag. He was leaning against the doorjamb, breathing heavily, his eyes trained on your blankets...on the lower portion of your body, which you had just touched. His gaze then switched to your glistening fingers. 

"Uh...mm....eh...I....y-yuh..." You stopped trying to speak. 

The man lowered himself to the ground long enough to retrieve the wet cloth. He then walked over to the side of your bed, setting the cloth beside your hand, which he was eyeing in the same way you imagined a starving man eyeing a piece of meat. You used that hand to grab up the cloth, which you found was warm. No doubt he had brought it up to help you relax so that you could sleep. You avoided his gaze as you cleaned off the limb. You then shifted a bit under the covers, not knowing whether you should clean there as well, or leave it alone.

Your heart was pounding in your chest, racing madly. "I...I'm dirty, aren't I?" For whatever reason, you did not find yourself tearing up as you had believed you would. The act that had sullied you had felt...wonderful! Exciting. So fantastic!

Adam sat on the edge of your bed, facing away from you. His voice was strained as he spoke. "You're not."

"B-but--"

"Shh," he said in a tone that implied he was beyond desperate. You adjusted your nightgown as you sat up in bed. You moved out from under the covers, kneeling behind the man. You reached towards him, froze and curled your fingers into a loose fist, and then touched his back. You could feel the muscles tensing. "I want... I would like to take you somewhere special tomorrow, (y/n). Would that be...alright?"

"Y-yes," you said, finding yourself blushing. He nodded then stood and headed towards the door. "D-Duke....Adam!" He paused, his hand on the doorknob. "Wo-won't you kiss me... goodnight?"

"No," he said harshly. You winced, tears beginning to form in your eyes. Duke Millennium shook his head. "I'm sorry, (y/n). I... If I were to... It would be inappropriate for me to deflower you."

Your jaw dropped and your stomach flip-flopped. The man left the room, wishing you a goodnight and pleasant dreams. You lowered your gaze to the wet cloth, which you then set over in the pile with your dirty clothes. After a moment's hesitation, you stripped out of the nightgown and panties and once more found yourself dressing in new clothing. You then returned to your bed, pulling up the top sheet so that it covered the portion that had gotten wet from your juices. 

At long last you climbed into bed. You found your entire body relaxing, although your mind was in a blur of excitement. You could not help but wonder where the Duke planned on taking you. Nor could you stop yourself from thinking about the sort of effect your touching yourself seemed to have had on him.

 _I suppose...I can't be mad. He was trying to give me the cloth so that I could sleep,_ you thought to yourself. _Plus... I watched him...with Madame Deneau... Oh gosh! I'm sure I'm dirty. He says I'm not, but... Other ladies don't do this, do they? I mean...mother wasn't meaning... Oh gosh!_


	23. Teach Me How to Measure

Teach Me How to Measure

The following morning you were awoken to the delightful surprise of Duke Millennium serving you breakfast in bed. You blushed as he handed you your robe so that you could be more presentable as he set the tray of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages and hashbrowns onto a small table he had brought in with him. Once you were wearing the robe, he moved the tray across your lap; it had legs and arches so that it was able to be situated comfortably atop your legs. Adam moved onto the bed beside you, his legs outstretched and an arm wrapping around your shoulders. 

Before taking a bite of the food, which smelled most delicious, you took a sip of the juice he had also brought. Picking up the fork, you allowed your eyes to roam the plate. Honestly, you were not sure where to start, it all looked so good. You licked your lips as you stabbed a section of the eggs. You put the food into your mouth, moaning at how delicious it was seasoned. You jumped when in your peripheral vision you saw Adam bury his red face into his hands and release a sob. Panicked, you set down your fork and twisted your torso so that you could put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

You blinked then. Tears were slipping past his fingers, and he was mumbling something to himself about how 'That was right, he had to have control over himself. It was absolutely right to control himself'. You shifted on the bed, although you were careful to not knock the tray off of your lap. You again asked if he were alright, to which he responded that he would be just fine. He urged you to continue eating. 

Not wanting to argue with the man and upset him further, you went back to eating the food. You slipped a bite of pancakes into your mouth, finding them buttery and moist. "Oh, God," you said with delight. The man beside you was breathing heavily and noisily into his hands, which he still had not removed from his face. Chewing, you happened to glance down as you picked up your glass of juice. Your hand froze halfway to your face. You found your eyes trained on the man's pants. 

Trembling, you nearly spilled some of the juice over the edge of the cup. Your cheeks felt heated as you found that, no matter how hard you tried, you could not pull your eyes away from the bulge that was growing in the man's pants. Duke Millennium shifted and the bulge became less noticeable. You at last tore your gaze from the man's crotch and looked at his face, which was still covered by his hands--thankfully!

After a moment, you took a drink then cleared your throat. "U-uhm...Adam, would you like a bite?" He slammed his head backwards against the headboard, hitting it with a thunk. You jumped, startled. This time juice did slosh over the edge and wind up on his pants. You grabbed your napkin and began rubbing at the area on his thigh that had gotten wet. 

Adam's hands flew atop yours, stilling your limb. Your jaw dropped when you realized what you had done. Without saying a word, the man lifted the cup out of your hand and set it on the table that was on the side of the bed.

"I am... _so_ sorry," you said, placing a hand over your mouth as you stared helplessly at its twin, which was still on the Duke's thigh. He pushed gently at your limb, moving it away from his lap slowly but surely. "I... Uhm. That is... The eggs are great...and I thought...maybe you'd like to have some... I could eat a sausage while you tried a bite."

"Will you....please... _shut up_!" he hissed. You swallowed, finding yourself near tears. You were flustered, unsure what to do. What had left him in such a state? Your gaze dropped to his pants again. The man shifted, snatching a napkin and covering his crotch. At that point you tore your eyes away. You sniffled, settling your attention on the plate of food. Wiping a tear out of the corner of your eye, you picked up the fork and stabbed it into a bite of eggs. Your stomach burned, the prospect of eating suddenly unappealing.

Duke Millennium cupped your face, turning it so that you were looking him in the eyes. He had the most sincere, kind expression on his countenance as he said, "Don't cry. I... You're..." He cleared his throat, shifting as though he were uncomfortable with the way he was sitting. "You mean well, (y/n)."

"But...why did you tell me to shut up?" you asked, your voice cracking.

"(Y/n)...it's... This is... I'm...hard."

"It's hard?" You furrowed your brow and wrinkled your nose. What the hell was this man talking about? What was hard? "Talking to me...is hard?"

"No... I..." He made a fist, coughed into it, and stated quickly so that it took you several seconds to work out in your head what was said, "What you refer to as my key is really hard right now."

"O-oh," you said once your mind had finally registered his words. "Well...is it supposed to be soft?"

You had never seen the man blush so deeply before. He was shaking as he replied, "It...yes. Yes, it is."

You nodded, taking a bite of food as you thought about what he had said. Adam just began to relax when you piped up with: "But how does flesh get hard? I mean...are you sure that's not a medical condition?"

"It's called an erection, (y/n)," he said through his teeth. "A man gets one...prior to...sexual activity."

"But we're not having sex," you said, wrinkling your nose again. 

Duke Millennium curled his knees up to his chest, sobbing into them. You looked at the man as though he were crazy when he started bawling like a baby. "Road was right. I'm just a dirty old man, I am. She was right."

 _I am...so lost,_ you thought. You twirled around your bacon and eggs. The man beside you continued to sob. You could hear his sniffles as he berated himself. At last you stabbed a portion of your sausage with your fork. You eyed the food, wondering why it had had such an effect of the man. Turning, you noticed that Duke Millennium had looked over at you. No doubt he was wondering what your silence meant. Flustered as he opened his mouth to say something else, you shoved the bite of food past his teeth.

Duke Millennium choked at the sausage hit the back of his throat. He grabbed your wrist, pulling back so that the morsel of food was situated on his tongue rather than in his throat. While he was preoccupied with chewing, you took that time to ask again:

"But...how come it...how is it that you have an erection if we aren't having sex?"

Duke Millennium closed his eyes, groaning. "(Y/n)," he said after he had swallowed, "a man... You remember last night?" Your cheeks grew hot and red. "A woman's body naturally reacts in that way to prepare for intercourse, while a man achieves an erection."

"But...but...I wasn't... I wasn't going to have sex. Does that mean... If you're a dirty old man, I'm... Oh gosh... I'm a dirty girl!" You buried your face into your hands, feeling the tears start falling.

"You aren't... Your body acted naturally, don't worry, (y/n)," Duke Millennium said, rubbing your back. "I was having...inappropriate thoughts about you when the erection formed."

You jerked away, staring at him, flabbergasted. "You were...thinking about...me? Like Madame Deneau?"

He opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "Well..."

"Differently?" You were disgusted, offended, curious and rather flattered all at the same time. He started to answer you when you, with an 'eep' shoved an entire sausage link into his mouth. He choked on the meat, turning away so that he was facing the opposite wall when he spit it out into his hand. "You...you're not allowed to think of me like that! That's...how could...I wouldn't... No!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry~" he said, sniffling as you scolded him.

With a sigh, you forced yourself to relax. "It's...it's fine if you don't...don't do it again." He hummed in response. Looking at you over his shoulder, he requested that you enjoyed the rest of the meal. He mentioned that he would be away on business for a few hours and that when he returned he would be taking you out on a special date. You blushed, staring at your plate as Duke Millennium made the transformation into the Earl of the Millennium. 

"Have a good day at work!" you said cheerily, hoping that the awkwardness between the two of you would vanish by the time he returned home.

The Millennium Earl froze mid-step then twirled around, all but jumping on the bed as he wrapped his arms around you. Blushing, you found yourself struggling for air in his embrace. "You're darling~" The Earl then moved away, nearly skippng out the door and humming a pleasant tune. 

**Later**

When the Earl returned home, you were sitting on the front porch, lost in thought. Your eyes focused as the grotesque gentleman climbed the steps. He turned around and took a seat next to you. You gazed curiously at his pink umbrella, the pumpkin head on the end. In a way, it fit his bizarre appearance. You lifted your gaze higher so that you were looking into his face. The large grin was nearly the size of your head. For some reason, this caused you to recall childhood tales of monsters that would gobble up children.

Further up did your eyes travel, and you beheld is long ears. After blinking and staring at them for several seconds, you ventured to reach up and touch them. The ear twitched between your finger tips and, blushing, the Earl moved his head out of your reach. You apologized softly, and he only chuckled. It was at this point that you noticed a small, rectangular box in the Earl's hand that was not supporting his strange umbrella.

Noticing your eyes on the box, the Millennium Earl shifted so that he was able to slip it into your lap. Your fingers curled around the edges, and you thanked him when he told you that he had purchased this gift, thinking of you when he was out. You lifted the lid, finding within the box a small bottle of perfume. Lavender, the Earl said. You looked up at him, smiling softly and thanking him again for his gift.

"I do feel as though I am being unfair to you," you said, fingering the edges of the bottle. "I have not yet gotten you any sort of gift. Here you've gotten me multiple presents...and this morning you served me breakfast in bed. Is there...is there anything you _don't_ have?"

The truth was that you had thought of this before. In fact, throughout the majority of the day you had wondered if there were any sort of gift you could get for Duke Millennium. He was rather kind to you, and his romantic feelings towards you were out in the open. Yet all around you looked in his house and found glamerous objects. Paintings, statues, sophisticated forms of art. The rugs he owned were extravagant. His furniture. Within his library were rare and exotic volumes of literature.

"I like hats~" he said cheerily. You lifted your gaze to the top of his head, taking in the new decorations that were on his top hat. You wondered momentarily just how many he owned. If he truly desired more, however... Well, you would do what you could. "And now~ The two of us must get ready~"

"What...sort of outfit should I wear?"

"Hmm?"

"Well... Something more formal, or is it more of an outing?"

"Formal~"

It took you a decent amount of time to get ready. You had to shower, do your hair and make-up, and pick out an outfit. The last portion was most time consuming. Several times you dressed fully only to strip off the clothing you wore and pick out a new outfit. When at last you settled on a dress, you picked up the lavender perfume the Earl had presented to you. You put on a small portion; this scent was slightly stronger than the previous perfume he had purchased for you, although not nearly as strong as the one Charlseton had given you.

Your heart stuttered at the thought of the other man. You closed your eyes, allowed yourself several seconds to clear your mind, and then nodded to your reflection in the mirror. You slipped into your high heels on the way out the door. Walking down the various flight of stairs--essentially escaping from the tallest tower of the building--you remembered back to when the Millennium Earl had locked you away. It was strange, knowing that Adam and the Earl were one-in-the same person. The way he had mocked Charlseton, the cruelty in his voice, had you wondering if perhaps the man had a hidden temper. The more you considered the way in which he had spanked you in the past, the less you found yourself wondering and instead you were contemplating if you would be able to endure such brutality should it show.

Accepting the Duke's arm when he offered it, you were led to the carriage that was waiting for the pair of you. As you sat, you found yourself eyeing his monocle. It was strange seeing him wearing it after so long. Adam smiled down at you when he noticed what you were doing. He tapped at the edge of his monocle.

"A gift from your father," he said. The man stroked his chin. "He was reluctant at first when I expressed my earnest desire to court you."

"Was he?" you asked, startled. You had begun to think your father favored the match. For you to marry his employer would boost his standing in society. What reason was there for him to hesitate?

Duke Millennium hummed. "Mm. Yes, he was~ My experience...that is to say, my age...and my business... While he does not mind being my broker, or even having your brother hired for such a position, he worries deeply for his little girl."

"Because you deal with death?" you asked, and he nodded as a response. "When my father calls you for your business... _what_ is it to discuss?"

Adam glanced at you, looked out the window, and released a sigh. "Your father informs me of individuals who have passed away." You nodded, hoping he would continue. Though it unnerved you to know more of his work, at the same time your curiosity had you on the edge of your seat. He did not, however, elaborate further. This caused your mind to wander back to the term 'akuma', which Tyki had at one point referred to you. He had said something about akuma wearing skin, which continued to confuse you. Shaking your head, you figured that the two were completely separate topics.

The man had decided to take you to an opera that was playing. You sat in one of the private booths with him. You leaned your head close to him throughout the production, listening intently as he translated the opera for you. The songs he need not explain, for they tugged at your heart and caused you to swoon a number of times. The romance in the opera soon took a turn for the worst. The young man was drafted to join the war, and though his lover begged him to run away with her, he was much too committed to his duty. 

You bit your bottom lip, choking back your tears as you watched the young man in his death scene. The song that accompanied it clenched around your heart. You balled your hands into fists in your lap, clenching tightly the program for the night's show. As the curtains closed for a final time, you found that you did not have the strength to applaud, as the others in the audience did. Not even when the actors and singers presented themselves. 

Duke Millennium placed a hand on your shoulder, rubbing your joint with finger and thumb. You swallowed thickly, your throat hurting as your saliva trickled down. He reached into his pocket, withdrawing his handkerchief and handing it to you. You patted at your eyes. Your heart felt as though it were in your throat as you commented on how beautiful the opera had been.

"Mm~ I do _love_ tragedies~" Adam said pleasantly.

You wrinkled your brow, although you could not find yourself completely surprised. He did, after all, work in the business of death. After you had finished wiping your eyes and were certain that you would not tear up again, you handed the man back his handkerchief. It took Adam mere seconds to readjust it into his pocket to where it looked as though it had never been touched. You found yourself thinking he was rather suave, even if he did hold morbid tastes and occupation.

He escorted you back to the carriage, where he informed you that the pair of you would be attending a social. It appeared that a young lady had recently become engaged, and the party was in honor of the wedding announcement. You wondered how many of the people you knew would be there; how many of the young men and women your age would be attending. All those individuals who had believed and help to spread the nasty rumors about you. You felt dizzy.

This vertigo did not decrease the slightest by the time you had arrived at the event's location. You clung desperately onto the Duke's arm as he led you from the carriage and towards the ballroom. Eyes flew in your direction. Young ladies' eyes widened. Whispers begin to filter through the room. Some revolving around the old rumors. Others about why you were with the Duke, who was well-known in high society. 

The first person to approach you was Anya, along with her fiance, a young man by the name of Eric. The two greeted you pleasantly. You smiled in return, and Duke Millennium was also quite cordial to the pair. Anya then mentioned that it was Katherine who had been proposed to by Daniel Furthine. You gossiped with your friend for a short while, trying to learn more on this turn of events. It appeared that the two young lovers had been courting one another for a time without the knowledge of any other than their family members. The engagement had come as a surprise to remainder of society, however their families were quite proud.

Elizabeth Hayton was not present, which you found quite surprising given how close she was with Katherine. You were further surprised to find that she had taken ill. Her absence was therefore less of a mystery to you, and you made a note to yourself to call upon her later with well-wishes.

You socialized with your peers, many of whom cast jealous glances at Duke Millennium, who was never too far away from you. When it was announced that dancing would begin, the man immediately offered you his hand, leading you to the floor. You felt a strange tingle run up and down your spine as you slid your arm alond his and allowed him to capture your hand, setting his other limb on your lower back. You stared straight into his eyes as he led you in the dance. You had the feeling that eyes were on the pair of you. And why wouldn't they be--you recalled easily that it was not often the Duke took to the dance floor.

He spun you then pulled you back against his body, this time closer. You found yourself blushing as the close proximity of your bodies. You could feel the contours of his pants against your dress. HIs hands had tightened their hold, pulling you closer in a rather possessive manner. You were not sure what was the cause, nor did you particularly care in the following moment when he rested the side of his face against yours. You could feel his breath on your ear.

"You are lovely," he whispered. You closed your eyes and leaned your head against his chest.

As the song changed, you heard footsteps draw nearer. Opening your eyes, you were startled to find Charlseton approaching the Duke and you. He bowed before you, and you curtsied as the Duke tilted his head in greeting. Charlseton then offered his hand, not even glancing towards Duke Millennium as he said that he would be stealing you for the next dance. You accepted Charlseton's hand, and he pulled you away from the man. Adam, after a moment's hesitation, left the dance floor and stood off to the side, his eyes on you the entire time. 

Charlseton held you close to himself, dancing with you as he had in the past. This time, however, he seemed as though he were trying to prove something. His grip was tight yet intimate at the same time. When the music ended, Charlseton lifted your hand to his lips and kissed it. He then escorted you away from the dance floor. Rather than returning you to Duke Millennium as was expected, however, the young man instead led you further away from the man.

He took you to a corner of the room, away from curious gazes and out of earshot of a number of known gossips. Charlseton caressed the lower portion of your arm, once more taking your hand in his.

"The letters you sent... Duke Millennium made you compose them?" You nodded in affirmation. "And the news that you rejected another suitor in favor of continuing to allow Duke Millennium to court you? Or was this your father's doing?" When you averted your gaze, you knew that Charlseton had received his answer. The young man exhaled noisily through his nose. "(Y/n)... if your father reconsidered allowing me to court you... Would you still prefer to see Duke Millennium?"

Your eyes shot to Charlseton's face. You found your heart pounding in your chest. "I... I honestly... don't know."

"Because he is so skilled at seducing you," Charlseton said angrily, gritting his teeth. You started to protest, to defend Adam, however Charlseton would hear none of it. "(Y/n), he's the devil in disguise!"

 _You have **no** idea what sort of man he is,_ you thought, your mind wandering towards the fact that Duke Millennium was really the Millennium Earl. "He truly is sweet."

Charlseton snorted at that. "(Y/n), the man is determined to deflower you. The way he was holding you on the dance floor--do you know how _inappropriate_ that was! The man is older than your father!"

 _He's a **lot** older than that,_ you commented in your head.

"Look, Charlseton, I--"

"Perhaps if you were not still in his home, I could view it in a different light. Why is it, however, that you continue to reside under his roof if he is so sincere about courting you? You should be with your parents, not where he has easy access to you at night when the mood calls for it."

"The mood..." Your face flushed as you realized what he was saying. "He wouldn't! Look, I appreciate your feelings for me and I do care for you. I value your opinion greatly, Charlseton, however Duke Millennium is _not_ scheming to deflower me or take advantage of me or--"

"You're raising your voice, (y/n). You need to be more careful~" You fell silent and turned to face Duke Millennium, who had at some point moved to stand behind you. His gaze was trained on you for but a moment before he lifted his eyes to Charlseton. "Good evening, Charlseton. I see you remain intent on stealing (y/n) from me despite her father's wishes."

"Unlike _you_ , Duke, I have (y/n)'s best interest at heart. She's not some conquest for you to thrill yourself with. You may find it _hilarious_ that you have her locked away in your home, but I can assure you, I _refuse_ to stand by and watch as you worm your way into her bed, you disgusting _snake_!"

Duke Millennium grinned in response. Rather, on second thought, it was more of a smirk. A look of pure satisfacton as he lifted one of your hands to his mouth and kissed it. He then secured your arm in his, leading you away from Charlseton. You looked over your shoulder, offering a look of apology, knowing that the man was no doubt seething and hurt at the same time.

The man escorted you back to the center of the room, once again moving to lead you in a dance. A waltz had begun. You found yourself pulled against him. Never before had you had such a fine partner. The man displayed skill. Couples around you glanced over, eyeing the Duke and you. Mostly, they stared at Duke Millennium, who was generally a stranger to the dance floor. The way he commanded attention, respect, had you embarassed to know that you were his partner. You worried that you were not doing him any justice, that you were shaming him in some way.

He seemed to notice your despondence and gracefully maneuvered the pair of you to the side, at which there stood a table of hor d'oeuvres.

"You are magnificent out there," Adam said, making you a small plate of food as well as one for himself. "What is the matter?"

You twirled the cocktail fork that was in your hand. "Duke... I sometimes forget how... You're out of my league." You dropped your gaze, unable to meet his eyes.

The man sighed, placing the plate he had prepared on the table. He took your plate from you as well then took your arm. As the two of you walked, you felt his hand patting the back of yours. The man led you to the garden, which was decorated for the party as well. There was a small number of couples strolling about. Some were giggling, others flirting with one another. Still there were some who were enjoying one another's company without speaking.

"Why do you believe me to be out of your league?"

You shot him an 'are you kidding me?' look. "Adam, you could have _any_ woman you want. Be it a girl who is just now eligible to marry or even a wed woman. Just crook your finger or even say the word, and there they'd be on their knees for..." You blushed, clearing your throat and looking away at your choice of words. That hadn't been _quite_ what you had meant.

Adam snorted, seemingly dismissing your awkward phrasing. "Says the young lady who for so long batted away my affection. You, unlike other women, value _yourself_ , (y/n). In truth, you are a remarkable young lady who is surely in a league of your own." Your mouth went dry at his words, at the way he complimented you. "You endured much suffering and indignities when those rumors were spread, yet here you stand, much stronger than most woman I see that are twice your age. Don't you _ever_ look down upon yourself."

"A-Adam..." You wrapped your hand around his tie, wanting more than anything to yank his mouth to yours. Yet there were so many witnesses and to do something as inappropriate as displaying affection in public in that manner would shame your father, the Duke, and yourself. Instead you rested your forehead against his chest and pressed your lips to the button on the front of his shirt. You could feel his hands caress your back, his lips pucker against the top of your head. "I think...I think I just fell in love with you." 

You tensed, your breath hitching when you realized the words you had spoken aloud.


	24. Teach Me How to Run

Teach Me How to Run

"S-say it again?" Adam asked, suggesting that he had not heard your declaration. You had mixed emotions. Part of you was greatly relieved, while the other part dreaded you going through that moment again. Instead you told him that you had asked if the pair of you could go home, that you were feeling suddenly tired. Duke Millennium was silent for several seconds then, inclining his head in affirmation, told you that he would ensure the carriage was readied for departure.

He left you sitting on the bench while he moved indoors long enough to find a servant who could inform his driver of the news. You took a number of deep breaths to calm yourself and rid the feeling of dizziness that was threatening to overcome you. By the time Duke Millennium returned to your side, you had managed to get yourself under control. You accepted his proffered arm, allowing yourself to be lead into the hall once more. The pair of you said your farewells to the important guests as well as the hosts. Following this, you and he went out the front door and entered the carriage that was awaiting you.

"I'm sorry," you said softly, your head bowed and your eyes fixed on your lap. "I didn't ruin your night, did I?"

In answer, Duke Millennium cupped your face with both of his hands. He brought his lips down upon yours, kissing you deeply. Your heart fluttered in your chest and your stomach did a flip upon feeling his tongue entering your mouth. It caressed the roof of your mouth in a way that had your body wanting to squirm. As it was, you could only moan, which then caused you to blush. What an unladylike reaction, you berated yourself. He wouldn't want to touch you now that--but touch you he did. His hands seized your hips, pulling you onto his lap.

A gasp escaped you as your eyes shot open. He was rocking against you in a way that did indeed have you squirming. "D-d-d-duke!" you spluttered out in a half-moan. "I...I..."

Adam pulled back, running a thumb along your jawline. "Shh. I believe I'm falling in love with you as well, (y/n)~" You were shaking at that point. Your heart was racing in staccato fashion. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to accompany you on a night stroll through the gardens?" Blushing deeply, you could only nod. You then found yourself swallowing hard, not quite sure what to do now that you were still in his lap. His eyes were wandering all about your body. You felt both flattered and wary of the man. When he returned you to the seat next to him, you found yourself a mixture of emotion; disappointed, curious, relieved, and the slightest bit confused. 

Your confusion soon ebbed away upon noticing him remove his hat and place it on his lap. Your blush deepened. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed him see your reaction and thus blush himself. You and he avoided one another's gaze. At the same time, you slid your hand into his. His body, which had previously been tense in no doubt embarassment and shame, relaxed. He wrapped his fingers around yours.

"I do not mean to ruin the moment at all..." Your voice trailed off momentarily as you and he shifted closer together. "I'm just...what Charlseton said--"

"I do hope to eventually have you in my bed, (y/n), I will not lie to you. However, I will not shame you in doing so," he said with a certain confidence that did not leave you feeling belittled. You knit your brow. "Gossip has been circulating regarded you and I. That I have already bed you, that is." Your jaw dropped in horror. "(Y/n)... This afternoon I spoke with your father. If such rumors continue, your reputation, which was already damaged by previous speculations and lies, would not survive. Thus you and I must reach a decision. Shall we spend this month leading to a match, or shall you and I part ways?"

"A...a match? You mean...marriage?"

Adam raked his eyes up and down your body. "It is hasty, indeed, however there is not much choice given the circumstances."

"But...you would...that is... Certainly other women interest you. One that would better suit you--don't look disappointed, Adam. I'm beyond flattered, I just...to saddle yourself with someone like me..."

"You are the first woman not to complain about my frequent absences," Adam said. You thought about this as he continued. "Even before I revealed to you my dual identity, you did not--"

"I want to know...more about your business before I agree or disagree." He pressed his lips tightly together. While he was musing over his answer, you also decided to bring up another matter while it was on your mind. "I also need to have time tomorrow to pay a visit to Elizabeth--"

"She's dead." You met his gaze, which had turned sympathetic.

Greatly confused, you said, "She had visitors just this morning. She's ill, but not--"

"(Y/n)..." He heaved a deep sigh, avoiding your gaze as he continued. "My business with death is thus: I visit those in mourning. With them I make a deal to bring back a loved one. Said individual then wears the skin of the one who revived them."

"...w-what? My father wouldn't...when he calls...no." You felt sick. Your stomach was churning, the acid lapping at the lining of the organ. You placed your hand firmly against the side of the carriage and closed your eyes. "When Tyki called me....when he mentioned the skin... _that's_ an akuma? You turned Elizabeth into an akuma?"

"No. Elizabeth turned her deceased cousin into an akuma, who is now wearing her skin."

"How can you... I... You're disgusting!"

Wiping a tear out of the corner of his eye, Adam said, "That hurts, but I understand, (y/n). You need time to let this sink in. Your father and I will talk with you in the morning. If you don't want to see me again, I...regretfully...I'd understand."

When you arrived home and walked up to your room, you slammed the door. You did not care that Duke Millennium had been standing directly outside when you had done so. Flinging yourself on the bed, you sobbed hard. You had been living with such a man! Your father had been doing such business your entire life, and you had never had the slightest clue. You wondered if your mother even knew. More than likely, she did not know the fine details as you now did.

_I wish I would have run away with Charlseton. I should have left this man when I had the chance! Why did I agree to see him? To let him court me? Why?_

Hours of crying later, you stripped out of the elegant dress you had worn, replacing it with the suit Duke Millennium had purchased for you. You packed a few of your more cherished belongings into a small sack, which you affixed to your back. Next you peeked out into the stairwell, making sure you were not being watched. Only once you were certain of this fact, you made your escape of the Millennium estate. You would _not_ stay here and listen to your father and that man defend their actions.

Two blocks from the manor, you at last released a sigh of relief. You slowed your pace so that you would not draw attention to yourself from the random passersby. At the same time, you figured your baggage did that just fine. You ducked your head and kept a low profile as you walked. 

Four more blocks you were able to walk down before a large shadow loomed over you. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck pricking up. You shuddered but kept on walking. Quiet footsteps were sounding behind you. If you had not been listening out for such things, you doubted you would have noticed them. You chanced a glance over your shoulder only to wince. Sure enough, a certain Earl of the Millennium was walking behind you. He had his umbrella opened above his head despite the cloudless night. The man was walking as though you and he were currently on good terms.

"I'm _not_ going back," you hissed out while you quickened your pace. 

The man took a few longer strides, catching up to you in less than three seconds' time. "You're running away?"

"Yes."

"I'll come with you~"

"Wh-what?" You snarled, stopping and whipping around to face him. The large, grotesque figure of the man paused as well. He stared down at you past his pice-nez. His large grin unnerved you, however you refused to let this stop you from carrying out your decision. "Go home. I don't want to be near you."

"Don't say that~"

"You...Elizabeth was my _friend_. You killed her! You...everyday, people are trying to understand why their loved one die, and you take advantage of them. That's _sick_!"

"Oh?"

"Yes...you're...you're a bad man!" His cackle had your legs wobbling. You fell onto your rear end, pulling your legs up to your stomach. The man squatted in front of you. "I can't believe my father left me in your care."

"In my care~? He's quite taken with the idea of giving your hand to me~" You shoved at his generously sized belly, thrusting your body backwards as you stumbled onto your feet. You turned and started once more down the sidewalk. You were not exactly surprised to hear him walking behind you. "I thought you fell in love with me?"

"I didn't even know you! Apparently I did not know my father either."

"And you no longer love your father?"

"What? He's my father! Of course I love him!"

"Then why, pray tell, are you suddenly able to hate _me_ so easily?"

Tears were running down your cheeks. You turned, staring at him. "I... I...I could never trust you. I could never accept what you do. I--"

"Not everyone makes the deal~ I don't _force_ them, (y/n). I offer them a choice."

"And you tell them that they'll be killed?"

"...well, no~"

Throwing up your hands, again you were walking away from the deranged man.

"You just learned this information today. Can't you give it time before you judge and make your decision? A week~"

You paused mid-step. The man was obviously not going to stop following you around. This fact sort of rendered your actions pointless. With a groan and some swearing, you turned around and started to lead the way back to his house. The Earl of Millennium cheerily started to hum, walking behind you close enough so that his umbrella hovered over your head.

"You know, (y/n)," he began as the two of you were mounting the stairs towards your bedroom, "the fact that I told you this information _before_ we were married should show how much I care for you~"

Damn him for making a good point! But that did not make his work any less evil. You glowered at him as you slammed your door in his face for the second time that night.

"Good night! It was fun to run away with you~"

You chucked your shoes at the door, glaring at the wooden surface.


	25. Teach Me How to Betray Family

Teach Me How to Betray Family

Your father was livid. He had not held back his tongue when he berated you for your behavior the previous night. When you had managed to get a word in, regarding your sense of betrayal upon discovering what he had been doing your entire life, your father had slapped you across the face. You were still sitting on the end of your bed, stunned and with tears in your eyes. It was a woman's station, your father reminded you harshly, to be silent. What he did for money was beyond your head; a creature of inferior intelligence to man could not comprehend the importance or his job.

Once more you were minded of why you despised your station. To be of the fairer sex was to be of lesser breed in the eyes of most.

Duke Millennium had left you to your father's mercy, stating that he would return only when your father summoned him. Thus you were spared the indignity of having the man watch your punishment. You were trembling with agitation and rage as your father went on to say that even if you were to reject Duke Millennium now, you would _never_ be given to Charlseton to marry. The majority of women, he further continued, did not know the fine details of their husband's business affairs. That the Duke should have revealed such knowledge to you should have left you feeling privilleged.

"Father, I could never marry a murderer!"

You winced when your father raised his hand. "So the soldiers who go off to war for our country, those young men who kill foreigners who threaten to invade--you would never marry such a respectable man?"

"That's completely different," you argued, balling your hands into fists within your lap.

"Says a _little girl_ who knows _nothing_ of the world." Your father adjusted his overcoat. "That Duke Millennium is even interested in your hand after the indecencies he suffered while turning you into a young lady--you don't even understand how miraculous this is, you are such a spoilt wretch."

It hurt, absolutely _ached_ to hear your father refer to you in such a manner. As he turned on his heel to leave the room, you found yourself crying tears of frustration and hurt. You placed a hand over your mouth, stifling a sob. His words had hurt you worse than when he had smacked you. You wrapped the shawl you wore tighter around yourself, dabbing the corners of your eyes with it. By the time you heard footsteps signalling an approach, you had managed to halt the flow of tears that had been trailing down your cheeks.

You had not quite expected Duke Millennium to enter your room without your father. What surprised you further were the suitcases in his hands. _Your_ suitcases to be exact. You watched as he went to your wardrobe and set down the first suitcase, opening both the brown bag and your wardrobe. He carefully began removing your clothing from the cabinet, folding it neatly and setting it within the suitcase. Once more you were trembling, your bottom lip quivering as you observed him in silence. He said not a word to you. Not a single time did the man glance in your direction.

Pushing off your mattress, you walked to the man's side. Your hands grasped at his, which pulling away and continued with the work they were doing. You grit your teeth together, at last seizing the front of his shirt. "Y-you're sending me away?"

He snorted, as though your question amused him to no end. Duke Millennium shifted out of your grasp and grabbed a larger handful of your clothing. This he folded in little time, stuffing it all into your suitcase and snapping the bag closed. He opened your second suitcase and then continued on with his work. You snatched the bottles of perfume he had purchased for you previously and chucked them at the wardrobe door.

The room was filled with the aroma of your perfume as well as the sound of shattering glass and your father's noises of startlement. The Duke had jumped, his head whipping towards the source of the sound. You were much too busy grabbing up the suit he had purchased for you, the one you had worn the previous night to run away, to pay much attention to their reactions. You tugged hard at the material, a ripping sound soon filling the room as you tore the outfit to scraps.

"(Y/n)!" your father's voice boomed. You ignored him, opting instead to tear up more of the outfit. "You're being irrational. You spoiled brat!"

"You damn bastard! You kissed me! You kissed me and you..." Your face, already flushed from your activities, reddened further as you thought of when he had caught you masturbating. "My life is simply a fun game for your amusement, isn't it? And when it's done and over with, you can simply go to a mourning loved one to bring me back for more torture." 

Out of material to rip, you stomped your foot against the ground. Your father seized you by both shoulders, wrestling you onto the bed. You struggled against him. You jerked your knee up, causing him to grunt. His right hand moved off of your shoulder. The next second you were back-handed. You froze, looking up at your father with tear-filled eyes.

"Is that man's business more important to you than I am, daddy?"

"Yes!" your father hissed without a moment's hesitation. 

You flinched, a dull ache filling your entire body. It felt as though someone had taken a knife and stabbed you in the heart, in the stomach, in your throat.

"B-bu-but...h-how can you s-s-s-say th-t-that?"

"(Y/n), I have _sons_ who aren't busy _shaming_ the family name because they don't know their _place_! I have tried for _years_ to be patient, to be understanding, however you...you start to take a step forward and then allow yourself to freefall. I was so _hopeful_ that you would make the _right_ choice for _once_ in your life, but you just throw it all back into our faces!"

"You take money over me!?" you shrieked.

"You're _worthless_! No man is going to marry you after your behavior these last few months. The way you acted around Duke Millennium in public had the potential to damage his reputation as well, yet still he kept you around. Even grew fond of you. Yet here you're throwing it all away because you can't handle one _small_ detail about his life. A detail that shouldn't matter, given what most other men do for a living. You think the sons of politicians are any more innocent?"

"D-daddy, I--"

"Stop. Just stop. Finish packing your things," he said, shaking his head as he left. He apologized to Duke Millennium on his way out the door, his face covered by his hand. 

Your father's footsteps echoed as he descended the stairs. You stared at the doorway, willing him to return, to tell you that he had been mistaken a moment ago, that he loved you. Ultimately you were left disappointed.

With a heavy heart, you turned your gaze to Duke Millennium, who had awkwardly resumed packing your belongings. He did not once look over his shoulder at you. You walked over to where he was standing. Your limbs felt like lead as you lifted your arms, your hands shakily grabbing a handful of cloths that you stuffed into the suitcase. You had not realized how hard you were crying until you felt two masculine arms wrap around you and pull you against a broad chest. You turned in the man's arms and sobbed, choking and gasping for air. You felt as though you were about to die.

Duke Millennium shushed you, but you only cried harder and harder. Your breathing became more irregular. All you could think of was how your father had called you worthless. How much contempt he seemed to hold for you when all you did was love him. You couldn't breathe. You grabbed desperately at Adam's shirt, at his shoulders, trying to catch your breath. His voice was telling you to relax, but how could you? How could you when your father had all but disowned you.

"You need to breathe, (y/n), just relax. Your father is simply angry."

"N-n-n-n-n-no....h-h-he..h-h-h-he w-w-wants y-y-your-your-y-your m-m-money m-m-m-m-more th-than-than-n-n m-m-me..." You had a death grip on the man's hand. The world around you was spinning and blurring at the edges. You couldn't breath, you couldn't breathe!

His hands were running up and down your back. He pressed you tightly so that your chest was against his, your stomach touching his stomach. Duke Millennium breathed in deeply, held the breath, and finally exhaled. He did this repeatedly until your body started to subconsciously respond. Your breathing regulated along with his. Slowly, slowly. You clung desperately to the man as he stood with you in his arms.

"D-don't send me home... I can't go. He won't...he'll send me away."

Duke Millennium sighed. "(Y/n)... I am a busy man. I cannot keep you here--"

"Why....you let me...before..."

"As a favor to your father," he reminded you. "I--ohhh" In desperation you had brought your body closer to his, rubbing against him a way that had his hands flying to your hips. You immediately froze. You retreated from him to the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He had cornered you on the bed, his hands placed on either side of you against the mattress. Your knees wobbled. "I have babies climb inside their mothers' skin. I have father's rip open their daughters." He said this all in a cold, even tone that had you feeling as though you were facing your worst nightmare. "You cannot tell me, (y/n), that you would prefer to stay in my home--in my _bed_ \--over going to an asylum where all your worries will be drowned away with a simple prick of a needle."

"I....I-I-I could learn," you said, closing your eyes as you spoke. You could not help but remember all the stories your brothers had told you of the asylums. Of how they had the patients pleasure them. Of the various things men were permitted to do. Cut one's thigh; she was suicidal anyhow, the incident would be overlooked. "Pl-please... I could learn. Just give me this month. I'll learn to prefer it."

His grin was beyond wide. The fact that he was not in Millennium Earl form made it seem all the more unnatural. "Are you sure, (y/n)~?" he purred.

"Y-y-yes...I'm sure."

"Excellent~ Now you'll have to learn how to cook crocodile~" You face faltered. Wh-what? That was the _last_ thing you had expected from such an evil man. "It's my favorite~"

Trembling underneath him, feeling his thighs against yours, you jumped at the sound of your father re-entering the room. He did a double-take upon seeing the position you were in with the Duke. Duke Millennium took a single step back from you, allowing you room to breathe as the weight of your choice fell. To be the wife of this man was to submit to him, to respect him and his every decision, to support his choices even when you did not agree with them. You despised the situation you had been placed in. To choose supporting this cruel man over the torture of an asylum. 

"Lord Millennium," your father said softly, his uncertainty evident in his voice and on his face.

Duke Millennium motioned towards you with a single hand. "She has asked for a month to learn to prefer my business over staying indefinitely at an asylum."

"And you...you would entertain such a child?"

"Oh, (L/n), I do plan on winning her heart again. She's quite sweet~"

You were not sure who appeared more surprised. Your father or you. Adam, meanwhile, was blushing up a storm upon realizing what he had declared aloud.


	26. Teach Me How to Show Affection

Teach Me How to Show Affection

Your father and Duke Millennium had proceeded you into the Duke's study, wherein the finer details of your living arrangements were started. You felt as though you were nothing more than an audience member as your father and Adam discussed the financial burden that would be placed upon the older male's shoulders in taking you in. The weight of the current rumors that were circulating was also brought up. It appeared many were adamant in believing that Duke Millennium had deflowered you, or at least that you were providing sexual favors for the man. You bit down lightly on your tongue as you recalled the way he had watched you masturbate. The way the two of you had kissed one another; the manner in which he had pressed his body to yours. He said nothing of these activities.

Two hours the men talked over such matters before falling into a conversation regarding business. Your heart fell into your stomach when you heard from the horse's mouth that your father had been the one to call the Millennium Earl regarding Elizabeth's depression over her cousin's untimely demise. At this, you rose from your chair and stormed out of the room. You did not care if you were punished later by either your father or Duke Millennium. For all you cared, both could jump off a bridge. Your throat felt tight at the thought of your father passing away from such an action. Damn the love you _still_ felt for him despite his harsh words.

The majority of the afternoon you spent strolling through the Millennium estate before making your way to the gardens. You lingered by some of the seasonal flowers, which proved to have calming aromas. You estimated it was around tea time when you were joined by two rather obnoxious boys on your stroll. You stared over your shoulder at Jasdero and Devit with slight annoyance and a moderation of disgust. The two were already making lewd comments regarding your pending marriage to the Earl of Millennium.

"You'll have to open up your legs _real_ wide to have enough room for that belly," Devit said, making groping movements with his hands at your thighs and ass. 

Jasdero grabbed you by the shoulders, hanging on you whilst attempting to peer down the front of your dress. "Will it fit, will it fit, hii~?"

You swatted at the pair of them, sending a light glare before turning on your heel and heading down a side path. Devit and Jasdero blinked at one another, sharing a look, and then sauntering after you. The pair were obviously annoyed with your gesture at ignoring them. Let them be put off, you told yourself. Currently you were tired of Duke Millennium and his relations. This thought was interrupted with a startled 'eh?' leaving you when the boys took either of your hands. 

First you looked at the darker haired twin then towards the lighter haired Jasdero. They were fiddling with their guns with their free hands, each not looking at you while the three of you strolled together. It dawned on you that the two were close to your age, and no doubt were feeling the pressures of adults urging them to mature. Despite the gender difference, there was a minor sense of comradety you could not help but harbor.

A moment later the twins were pointing their guns at one another's heads. They bickered about a mission they had recently failed; at the mention of the Duke being cross with them, Jasdero giggled. You eyed the blonde-haired male curiously. Did he truly find the Millennium Earl's to his amusement, or was that more of a nervous laugh?

Despite a lack of conversation, the two boys remained with you for a good hour before wandering off to cause mischief. You found yourself feeling more at ease with your decision after having spent the time with the man's relations. Somehow they seemed so _human_ despite their occupation and habits of macabre. For a while your thoughts wandered back to your own relatives. Your father sold people to the Millennium Earl, and your brothers were growing more interested in joining the family business of becoming brokers for the evil gentleman. Duke Millennium paid a wealthy sum for those interested in aiding him to build his army of akuma.

"I knew I'd find you here~" a cheerful voice said. You turned, your gaze falling on the Duke. He was swinging his cane around and around in circles as he approached you. You eyed the wooden object, wondering momentarily if he was in any way agitated enough to cane you as punishment for abandoning him the entire day. "Come now, your first lesson in cooking crocodile will begin~"

"Uh...Duke, I was wondering..." He lifted a brow, opting you to continue your train of thought. "Your servants will cook for you, yes?" He nodded. "Then why, may I ask, are you having me learn such a task?"

"Why, my dear, to show just how devoted you are to me~"

You only inclined your head to show that you had heard his response. Eyes failing to leave the ever-twirling cane, you started to walk towards the gentleman. His smile broadened and he turned, leading the way into his home. The two of you walked through the larger halls until you found yourself in the kitchen. You recalled your previous meeting here with Tyki, when you had cooked the koi with him. You only hoped that your work with the crocodile would please the master of the house.

One of the man's cooks came to your side as Duke Millennium disappeared to find himself a seat in the dining room. The chef instructed you on how to cut the crocodile, which you did so sloppily. Compared to his work, it looked as though you had butchered the pieces of meat. You winced, thankful that you were allowed a second attempt. While there was some improvement, you found there was much to be desired.

Next came the much harder part. You were to season the different cuts of meat differently. You observed closely the way the Duke's chef poured and sprinkled the seasonings, and did your best to mimic his actions. Afterwards, you placed the cuts on the grill and watched the meat begin to sizzle. You burned your hand once or twice. When all was said and done, you were able to plate four separately prepared cuts of crocodile for Duke Millennium. These were all set onto a tray, which you then grasped with both hands and carried out to the dining hall.

Duke Millennium watched you without comment as you set the tray before him. He picked up his fork and knife, bringing the first plate in front of himself. You sat in the chair to his right, anxiously awaiting his reaction. Adam cut into the crocodile, stabbed it with his fork, and finally raised it to his face. He inhaled the scent of the meat, his eyes moving to your face. You pressed your knees tightly together. Boy was he making you nervous!

Adam placed the bite in his mouth and started to chew. Next second his eyes watered. Your eyes widened and your jaw dropped as the man started choking. He turned his red face away from you, coughing into his fist. He used his free hand to grab a napkin, promptly spitting the bite into the material and wrapping it up. Duke Millennium set this on the table off to the side while taking a long drink of water.

"Was it...really _that_ bad?" you asked with a wince.

Duke Millennium looked at you with unmasked awe. "I have _never_ met anyone who could butcher crocodile so horribly."

"Oh..." You dropped your eyes to the other three plates. "You...is it the seasoning?"

"I... Honestly, (y/n), I have _no_ idea what you did to make it so terrible."

Shifting a bit in your seat, you asked, "Are you going to try the others?"

He eyed them warily. After seeing the hurt on your face, however, he sighed and picked up both fork and knife again. The man cut into the second crocodile, hesitantly lifting the bite to his mouth. This time, the man did not start choking. He did, on the other hand, make a face as though he were eating something either tart or not properly cooked. He swallowed hard, once more taking a generous drink.

The third bite he nodded his head from side to side, as though he could not decide whether he liked or disliked the piece. This was an improvement for you. You found yourself hopeful that you could learn to cook the meat within a month's time. You simply needed to practice plenty. Duke Millennium at last lifted the fourth and final bite to his mouth. He chewed on it, furrowed his brow, and, with a red face, spit the bite into a new napkin. 

"Did I really do _that_ bad?"

"(Y/n)...for your first time...well, I'm still alive~"

He was trying to cheer you up, you knew. Yet still you could not feel happy about his sentiments. You slouched in your chair. "But you're hard to kill anyway." Adam laughed richly. He pulled the plate that held the third crocodile up to himself. "You don't have to eat it to make me feel better."

"You'll soon be my wife if you agree to marry me. Of _course_ I have to eat it to make you feel better~"

You peeked up at him, watching him eat the crocodile that he clearly had mixed feelings over. "You know... your chef made some good crocodile. We could eat those...together. Maybe eating it would help me learn better?"

He smiled softly at you. "Don't push yourself so hard, (y/n). I want you to fall in love with me again~" You found yourself blushing heavily. For such an evil gentleman, he certainly knew how to charm people. Then again, you thought, he needed to be able to convince people into acting as he desired. No doubt he was a pro at pretty words. "Now, let's try cooking crocodile together~"

**Three Days Later**

You were sitting with young Jace in your lap. His first birthday was fast arriving, and you were growing rather excited. Your mother sat behind you, brushing your hair as she hummed a lullaby. Your brothers, father, and Duke Millennium were off doing who knew what--gentlemanly activities, they called it. Jace giggled in your lap, causing you to smile. He held firmly onto the front of your dress while trying to stand on your legs. His balance was iffy, although he was known to wobble along furniture and occassionally walk without such aid.

"(Y/n)," your mother said as Jace started to gnaw on his own hand. You removed the limb from your brother's mouth while humming to let your mother know that you had heard her. "Your father explained to me the fact that you were going to be sent to an asylum before you agreed to work towards a marriage with Duke Millennium Darling, I thought you had said you were taken with him?"

You swallowed hard, knowing that you could never reveal the entire truth to your mother. It hurt you to keep such secrets from her, however it was for the best. If she knew what your father did in his business...then again, perhaps she would not care. At this point, you were finding people rather surprised you in sometimes unfortunate ways.

"There are certain aspects of the man that cause me to turn from him in horror, mother." You placed a kiss on the tip of Jace's nose. "I sometimes feel as though I hardly know him, and marriage... So soon? Mother, it would be like marrying a stranger."

"And many women do that indeed, (y/n)," your mother said, setting your comb off to the side. You sighed as she rested her hands on your shoulders. "Duke Millennium seems rather fond of you. He indulges sometimes in your less than lady-like behavior while still working to uphold your dignity. Such a man is rare to find, and for him to wish to have your hand in marriage... There will _always_ be something about your husband that you cannot stand. Your father and I... He has habits that I find most off-putting or that I find hurtful, however I stand by his side. A kind husband, like your father, will respect that you cannot face such facts and so will avoid the subject.

"You must give it time, (y/n), and work to form a relationship _around_ those points, if need be. No doubt Duke Millennium does not fancy your sneaking off in the middle of the night." You muttered under your breath. Sneaking off was _completely_ different from having loved ones murder one another. "Please, (y/n), give it time. And...perhaps show a bit of affection towards him, hmm?"

"Mother, I've been learning to cook him crocodile! Surely that is a display of affection in and of itself."

Your mother giggled at your words. You blinked at her, cuddling Jace closer to you. Picking up your younger brother in her arms, your mother motioned for you to rise with her. You obeyed, soon following her into your bedroom. There she had previously placed a box, which she now opened. You gazed in at the materials that were present. Needles for sewing or stitching, some for knitting. Coupled with the different threads, yarns, and patterns you found yourself growing all the more confused.

"Think of something he likes, and... To _make_ something for him would be more meaningful that purchasing it."

You shifted from leg to leg then looked up at your mother. "Would you...help me...to make it?" She nodded.

**That Night**

You found yourself sneaking through the hallways during the night. Wearing a robe over your nightgown, you were careful not to trip down the stairs in your slippers, lest you lose your grip on the small brown box that was in your hands. You were holding said object behind your back, worried that you should come across Duke Millennium having a midnight stroll in his home. The thought then struck you that he should be out at this hour. You grit your teeth, thinking of him roaming the streets as the Millennium Earl, creating more akuma.

Wrinkling your nose in distaste, you shoved that thought from your mind. You made your way to the man's bedroom door, whereupon you knocked. You could hear movement coming from the bed, as though someone had turned over. Then nothing. After waiting a few seconds, you again knocked on the door, this time more loudly. For a second time you heard movement from the bed, only this time the springs indicated a weight leaving the mattress's surface.

Duke Millennium pulled open his door, looking rather exhausted as he stared down at you. You took a moment to take in the sight of his striped pajamas then raised your eyes to meet his. He blinked at you. Biting down on your bottom lip, you shoved the box into his stomach, causing an 'oomph!' to leave him and his hands to fly around its face. You turned sharply and started to rush away, only to have your wrist caught by the man. It seemed his reflexes were as fast as ever despite his exhaustion.

"What's this?"

"Uh...n-n-nothing. Just open it...uhm...after I leave."

"After...no, no. Stay while I open it?"

"I probably shouldn't," you said, glancing up at him. You noticed his face had grown a really dark red. Eyes widening, you waved your hands in front of yourself. "It isn't such a gift! I'll... I'll stay while you open it."

"A gift?" he said curiously, his thumbs working to open the flaps of the box. You curled your toes, rocking a bit then shifting from side to side. He opened the box and peered inside at the item your mother had helped you to create. A sniffle caused you to whip your eyes to meet his face.

"D-don't cry! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have--"

"I'm crying because I'm so happy~" You let out a rather loud 'eep' as his arms enveloped you, pulling you into his chest. "A crocodile hat decoration~"

"Y-yes...I...uhm..."

"I was so worried you were still mad because of what I do for a living."

"Well...technically...I still am... I'd rather not talk about it at all. So--ah!" His lips had found your neck and were placing feathery kisses along the sensitive skin. You shuddered, grasping the front of his pajama shirt. "A-Adam." He worked his wasy to your mouth, sealing your lips with his. You turned your head, breaking the kiss almost immediately. "Please...I... I need more time... Elizabeth was my friend, and I trusted you...and..."

"No, no, I understand~" he said, sounding cheerful despite having been rejected. "I can't believe you made this for me~"

"Uh...well...my mother helped...a lot."

"But it was your idea. It's sweet~"

"A-Adam...I really shouldn't...I think you should stop trying to pull me into your room..."

"Ah! Sorry." He broke contact, shuffling from one foot to the next. "It's just...I purchased more perfume...but I wasn't sure you'd accept."

"...I will." You raised yourself on your nose, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Only... tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Adam."

"Goodnight, (y/n)~ You've made me so happy~" Blushing and a storm of mixed emotions, you headed back towards the staircase so that you could return to your room. Why was this evil man so damn adorable!?


	27. Teach Me How to Bond

Teach Me How to Bond

For the past two days the Earl of Millennium had been off on business; you, meanwhile, continued to practice cooking crocodile. The man's chef proved to have a multitude of tips for you, and you felt quite pleased with your progress no matter how slow it was. Presently you were returning a book into the estate's library. The novella, entitled _The Turn of the Screw_ had been rather bizarre and, frankly, did nothing but remind you of Adam's occupation. You pressed your lips tightly together, sliding the book onto the correct shelf. It was just like the man to own such a piece.

You could hear two of the servants of the household whispering to one another. Duke Millennium did not keep akuma to tend to his library; most likely he worried that the machines would somehow destroy the expensive volumes. Their sursurrations drifted in volume, fluctuating so that you could make out only a small assortment of their words. You were distracted from your previous thoughts. Moving on, you ran your fingers along several book spines whilst glancing over their titles.

The majority of the man's library contained tragedies. Now that you understood why he enjoyed such tales, you found yourself frowning. Even a number of your favorites did not call out to you as they would previously have done. You paused mid-step when you realized that a pair of footsteps were approaching you. Following you, to be more exact. You wondered if Adam had returned early from his trip--he was not due home until tomorrow morning--and found yourself releasing a stunned gasp as the individual drew around you, facing you.

Clutching a hand over your chest, you gazed at Charlseton with wonderment. How had he gotten into the estate? When pressed with this question, your friend grinned broadly at you and calmly stated that he had snuck in through one of the windows that had been left open. You sighed, possessing mixed feelings on such an answer.

"To go through such trouble to see me... Charlseton, you must know--"

"I _do_ know, (y/n). I have heard that you are set to be married to the Duke, should you accept his proposal at the end of this month," Charlseton said, his distaste showing clearly as he scowled. He seemed as though he had a sour taste on his tongue. "Were you to be sent to an asylum if you refused? The rumors...after last night especially, when you went off to the gardens with him... Surely your father would not punish _you_ for such words."

You averted your gaze, pressing both your hands on the front of your dress, one overlapping the other. For a whlie you stood in silence with Charlseton. He at last took a step closer, his hands running along your arms until he was able to cup your shoulders. Charlseton stepped so that his toes were against yours. He hooked a finger under your chin, lifting your head so that you looked at him.

"Let's run away together," he said, and your heart stuttered and your stomach flipped at such a request. Your eyelids fluttered as you stood there staring at him. "(Y/n), we could elope tonight and be off. You needn't worry about living under such a man as the Duke."

"Charlseton, I--"

Before you could say more, a voice said, with a lilt, "Hello there, boy~"

You jumped at the sound of the familiar voice, whipping around. Charlseton, by this time, had already raised his gaze to look over your shoudler at the other male who had been eavesdropping. Tyki was, for once, not daring to light a cigarette; no doubt Duke Millennium had a rule against such behavior whilst by his books. The Portuguese man moved in a single graceful, fluid step and put himself between you and Charlseton.

"I do believe that you are uninvited," the man said, resting a hand on your upper arm, pushing so that you were forced to take a step backwards.

You grasped that limb that was upon you. "Tyki, please. I... I wish to speak with Charlseton alone." The man snorted, not even looking over his shoulder at you. "I--"

"Duke Millennium has expressly told me to not let you alone with the boy~" Your heart seemed to do a flip. The man had known Charlseton would attempt to contact you, was that it? "And now, you must leave, or _I_ will have to escort you off the premises."

"Wait...wait. Allow me to speak with Charlseton, then, in your presence. Some things _need_ to be said." 

Tyki did this time turn to regard you. He was obviously far from pleased, however reluctantly obliged. He stepped out of the way, allowing you to close the distance between Charlseton and yourself. You grabbed the man's hands. He squeezed yours in return. Neither of you could muster a smile, not even for the sake of the other. You could feel his pulse as you held tightly to his limbs. At last did you raise your gaze to meet his.

"I _do_ love you, Charlseton," you said, causing the man's eyes to widen. His breath hitched in unison with Tyki's startled gasp. "I want... I wish I could, but--"

"I know how much you care for your family," Charlseton said, gritting his teeth and looking off to the side. He clenched his hands then forced himself to relax. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. Charlseton caressed your cheek, leaning down, and you met him halfway. Your lips met his in a way that had your skin crawling in delight. If Tyki had not dragged you off the man, you did not doubt you would have deepened the kiss. "I hope... I hope you do not suffer under him."

You grasped his wrist, having to reach around Tyki to do so. "I wish happiness for you as well, Carl."

"Goodbye... Scout. Take care."

It was with a heavy heart that you watched the man leave. Most likely, you knew, you would never see him again. This thought had you falling to your knees and burying your face in your hands as you cried. If only he had come sooner, if only you had been in a better position to run away with him.

**Next Morning**

You eyed Adam warily as he crawled on all fours across the bed to you. The man laid down on his side, his body curving along yours. You brushed under your eyes, which were poofy and red and slightly sore from your crying. Duke Millennium slipped one arm under your shoulders while he placed the other across your belly, holding onto your arm, which he rubbed with his thumb. You could not quite read his face. What you did know, however, was that he was in no way disappointed. At the same time, he seemed rather empathetic towards your situation. Being around as long as he had, you reasoned, he must have suffered losses a great many times.

"I hear your crocodile has improved," he said, as though the silence were spears in his sides.

You sighed, leaning your head so that it rested against his chest. You hummed in response, not quite trusting your voice. Your feelings for the man were so mixed, so confused.

"(Y-y/n), I want to cheer you up...in a very...special...intimate...way," Adam said with a light purr, his hand leaving your arm and trailing to your lower belly, upon which he started to draw light circles.

Your eyes widened. "I...I couldn't...you...such a place....it's not to be seen until after marriage, I--"

"Shh, shh... no..." He cleared his throat. "Please, let me show you?"

You eyed him curiously, somewhat afraid. After hesitating for several seconds, you nodded in consent. Adam grinned broadly. He slipped down your body, taking the blankets with him, until he was at your stomach. He lifted the material of your nightgown, causing you to release a yelp. When, however, he did not press to remove or even touch your underwear, you relaxed the slightest bit. Adam pressed his mouth to your stomach, right above your navel, trailing downwards an inch or two. He nipped at your skin, his tongue flicking out.

A gasp and moan escaped from you, followed by a whimper. His teeth were grazing over your flesh in a way that left you shuddering. You squirmed under him, causing him to chuckle. Duke Millennium placed a few innocent kisses on your belly, moving back up your body until his mouth was able to claim yours. You moaned, feeling a familiar wetness building in your panties. You did, indeed, feel calmer and more relaxed than before.

"I'm helping you to release some endorphins~" Adam purred, rubbing the tip of his nose against yours. "I hate to see you so depressed when you committed so mature an act. It makes me delighted to know your actions towards becoming to loyal to me, so devoted~"

He ground his hips against yours, causing your legs to tighten and lock around his hips. You dug into his sides with your knees, your stomach swimming. Adam propped himself up on his hands, staring down at you as he hovered there.

"I want to do something special for you, (y/n). What could I do to show you that I care deeply for you~?"

"I..." He once more rocked his hips into yours, causing your eyes to close. You turned your head to the side, your mouth falling open as he repeated the action. You could feel him watching you, could feel his excitement growing--could feel _him_ growing--as he manipulated his body against yours. He worked your legs open, pressing himself tighter to you. The bulge in his pants brushed against the nub that sent a ball of pleasure shooting through you. You bukced your hips up, gasping loudly. Adam was panting above you, moving faster and faster. You could feel your own juices making his movements easier to complete.

"Ah! A-A-Adam...s-s-stop...pl-please." 

With a groan he did so. He pulled his body off of yours. You opened your eyes, staring up into his flushed face. He was eyeing you hungrily. Your gaze, however, fell down to his pants. You curled your toes, realizing just how curious you were in regards to how he felt. Jerking your attention elsewhere, you pulled your legs out from underneath him, backing until you were able to sit against your headboard. Adam sat across from you, shifting a number of times to find a more comfortable position given his current situation.

"C-can't I have...five days...five days every year that you are not allowed to make akuma..."

He opened his mouth but no words came out. You sighed, turning your head away. Of course you had known his answer before you had even spoken aloud the question. Adam moved to you, placing a hand on your knee. "Very well, (y/n). What are these days?"

"My birthday...our anniversary...and...I want to wait for the other three...in case...if we ever..." You blushed, curling up into a ball. "That is, if we have children, I wouldn't...on their birthdays..."

"(Y/n)~" Adam purred, utter devotion dripping from his voice. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Can...uhm...that is, can we go fishing in your koi pond?" He quirked a brow. You squirmed under his gaze. "We could put them back afterwards. We don't have to eat them."

Sighing heavily, the man said, "Get dressed~"

He then moved off your bed, instructing you to meet him by the back door when you were done and ready. You smiled, getting off your bed and dressing quickly. You ran a comb through your hair, slipped on some shoes, and rushed down the stairs to meet him. You found yourself waiting a good two minutes before he was able to join you, and even then he was still buttoning up his overcoat. He had in his hand a fishing pole, which made you squeak with delight.

Adam was blushing as he led you to the koi pond. This most likely had to do with the fact that you had pressed closely to him, your chest against his as you recounted to him how you and Tyki had caught the previous koi. Suddenly a loud gasp escaped you. You pointed up at his hat, upon which he had sewn the crocodile decoration you had made with your mother. Adam sputtered out a few nonsensical words before he grunted as you pulled him down for a kiss.

"I think...I think...if you can respect that I...that I _hate_ what you do, and that you...are kind and honor your word when you say you won't do so on certain days...or even to certain people...I could... I think I could fall in love with you again," you said against his lips. 

Adam captured your mouth in another kiss, his tongue slipping between your lips. He ran the organ along yours, caressing the roof of your mouth and teasing various crevices. When he pulled back, he said huskily, "I believe...I could do that for you, (y/n)~"

"Now...now..." You were panting as you tried to speak between kisses. "Let's go fishing."

"I am, my dear. I'm trying to catch this worm right here~" He nipped at the tip of your tongue softly. You again squeaked, bouncing a bit on your toes. "Are you ready now?" Nodding, you followed him the rest of the way to the koi pond.


	28. Teach Me How to Be Nice

Teach Me How to Be Nice

You were curled up in a chair, feeling rather tucked off to the side as Adam spoke on the phone, dialing broker after broker to check up on things. To certain numbers he would hold a lengthened conversation, while others he was on and off within a minute. It had been only yesterday that he had taken out fishing in his koi pond, had spent a good amount of the day with you. Since early this morning, however, Duke Millennium seemed more wrapped up in business than anything else. Speaking with others of death, akuma, and such evil things.

"You should do something nice for people," you said, narrowing your eyes at him as he paused mid-sentence to turn his eyes towards you. Nodding, you continued, "Because you're such an evil person. You should do nice things too."

Adam stared at you with a rather amused expression before turning away, finishing up his conversation. Once through, he replaced the phone on the receiver and sat there, staring at the device. You shifted a bit in your chair, wondering if you had upset him. He stood from his seat, grabbed you by the arm, and headed out the door of the study. You scrambled to keep up with him, your heart racing in your chest.

You were led to the front door, where some of his akuma servants met the two of you with footwear and coats. You slipped into these whilst eyeing the man curiously. He placed on his monocle, grabbed his cane, and twirled the latter item round in circles. You watched this, impressed and entertained. Now that the two of you were dressed for an outing, the man offered his arm. You accepted, sliding your hand through and holding onto him.

The pair of you did not enter a carriage, as you had previously believed would occur. Instead, you walked alongside him down through the streets. Many a number of passersby whipped to look around in your direction. Whispers sounded around you. You could feel your cheeks heating up.

Not having the slightest inkling of where you were going, you could only wonder how long this was going to take. The looks were making your stomach flip. You were able to hear some of the crude things they were saying to one another. Those rumors, it seemed, were running rampant. Regarding how you treated the Duke, how the man treated you. The things you would allow him to do. For a moment, you wanted nothing more than to turn around and run to your room, lock yourself up, and hide under your covers for years to come.

And then that moment passed.

You felt your heart drop into your stomach as you entered the hospital with Duke Millennium. Staff greeted him. You wondered how many of them were akuma, yet were soon distracted when you entered the pediatrics ward. Your brow furrowed as the two of you continued on. And then your eyes widened, watering as you arrived at the burns area. Children with grotesque burn injuries were sitting around with such somber expressions. It hurt to look at them. Not because of their physical appearance so much as the pain that was visible on their faces. Your throat felt tight.

"A-Adam," you choked out lowly. The man patted your hand in response but said nothing. 

He drew up towards a small table, lifted up a book, and continued on to a larger chair that the nurses and doctors normally used. He sat you down in it, moved to grab a second one, and positioned it beside yours. Then, sitting, he studied the front cover of the book. The children peeked at him shyly. A few of them inched their way over to the rug near him, sitting in front of him. Others hung around in background.

One young child, whose gender you were unable to tell for certain due to severe burns, climbed up into Duke Millennium's lap. The man adjusted himself until the child was able to get comfortable. Then, clearing his throat, the man began to read to the children. You found tears gathering in your eyes. Evil was _not_ supposed to be so sweet. Yet here he was...fantastic with children, you had to admit. Genuinely sweet to the souls who needed comfort.

Their laughter rang in your ears, bringing a smile to your face. When urged to read a second book, Adam chuckled richly and obliged. The children scooted closer to him, some holding onto his legs, others to his arms as he spoke. By the time he was halfway through the second book, another child had climbed onto his lap.

Upon finishing, the man asked each child what their favorite animal was. It surprised you when, that evening, you walked in on him, in Millennium Earl form, knitting every one of those children a plush toy. You just stood there, your mouth opened, staring at him. _Who_ was this man? Even before you had discovered his business in death and with akuma, you had never seen Adam act so kind. The man peeked up at you over his work.

"Good evening, (y/n)~"

"Why?"

"Hmm?" He blinked at you.

"You wouldn't hesitate to turn any of them into akuma if given the chance, so why?"

The Millennium Earl sighed, looking up towards the ceiling. "The world isn't so black and white." You stared at the pile of toys he had made. "You are right, though, (y/n). I should do more nice things~"

You placed a hand against your forehead, rubbing it for a few seconds. "I... I really don't know how I feel about any of this."

"Do you think they'll like them?" he asked in his scratchy voice. You nodded. "I was thinking you and I could take them these tomorrow~"

"I'm going to go to bed before I start crying."

"Crying? I didn't--"

"Tears of joy and confusion. Now, goodnight." He chuckled, summoning you back to him long enough for you to give his cheek a quick peck.

**Next Morning**

He had once more awoken you with breakfast in bed. This time, however, there were no sausages. You could not help but smile at this. Duke Millennium slipped into bed with you, placing his own tray of food onto his lap as he did so. "Learned from our mistakes, did we?" you asked in a teasing tone.

Adam smirked at you, taking a bite of his pancakes. You scooped up some eggs, chewing on them then furrowing your brow. "You put...is this chunks of crocodile in the eggs?"

"You thought it would be ham?"

"Well...yeah." You stabbed another forkful and inspected the food. It did not taste bad, persay, but it was definitely a strange flavor that you had not been expecting. "It's good though."

"They're my favorite," he said, taking another bite of his pancakes. You eyed the fluffy, syrup covered hot cakes. "I did not put crocodile in everything, (y/n)."

"Okay," you said before cutting into your own pancakes and taking a bite. You moaned, causing him to choke beside you. He had obviously inhaled his bite down the wrong tube, for he continued to cough into his hand, turning away and grabbing his napkin. "Adam...that... You really..." You wound up sighing, not knowing how to put it into words.

Duke Millennium, having spat out the offending bite into his napkin, brought a new forkful of food to his mouth. He groaned in a rather deep, husky manner that had your eyes bulging, your cheeks turning red, and your stomach doing a flip. You pressed your legs tightly together. Hoo boy. He'd never made that sort of noise around you before.

"Now you know how it feels," he said, a smug grin on his face as he took a bite of bacon. You glared at him, pouting a bit. No matter how nice he could be, the man was still evil.


	29. Teach Me How to Nap

Teach Me How to Nap

It had nearly broken your heart how excited the children had been over the gifts Duke Millennium had made for them. The fact that not many such presents were offered them was all but apparent. Upon returning to his home, you had left for your room and broken down into tears. Your pillowcase was later changed while you were in the bathroom, freshening yourself up. Currently you were sitting on the edge of your bed while you tried to hold it together. The memory of their faces continuously circulated through your mind's eye. Duke Millennium's profession as the Earl of Millennium was also on top of your list of thoughts that swirled in your head. Truly, you told yourself, it would be far easier to understand life if it were a simple black and white.

As it was, the man reminded you something of Dorian Gray; while lovely to look at, there was something rather sinister under his skin. You shuddered at the thought, recalling what it was like to watch him don his Millennium form.

A light knock on the door roused you from your thoughts. You blinked, uttered a tiny 'come in' and placed your hands in your lap. Adam entered your room. He had since changed from the last time you had seen him. No longer did he wear the monocle or top hat. In fact, his black suit and white gloves were absent as well. You found yourself briefly startled over his appearance. His striped pajama set seemed most out of place given the time of day. You had to remind yourself of how busy he had been at work--again did you shudder and wince.

"I wanted to let you know that I plan on napping for a few hours. If you wish, there is a servant ready to take you for a stroll in the gardens, or--"

"May I lay with you?" you asked, your voice catching in your throat momentarily. He paused, tilted his head to the side, and simply stared at you. Your gaze was on your lap so you hardly noticed the attention he was paying you. "You're doing so much to make it easy on me...despite how I've treated you, and... All that I've said to you... I was hoping it would be alright if I... Even though you'll be asleep, may I spend some extra time with you?"

You peeked up at the man, whose lips quirked upwards. He reached out his arm, extending his hand in offering. Without hesitating for even a fraction of a second, you slipped your hand into his. The man gently pulled you to your feet and drew you to his side. Adam wrapped his arm loosely around you, leading you towards the door. He then hesitated, his eyes falling to your attire.

"Do you wish to change?"

Dropping your gaze to your dress, you considered this for roughly four seconds before nodding. Duke Millennium mimicked the action, withdrew his arm from you, and moved outside of your room. He promised that he would wait for you then closed the door. You quickly walked over to your dresser, drew out a more modest nightgown, and changed. You also put on a thin, silk robe that served to better cover your form. After sliding your feet into your slippers, you opened the door and met Adam in the hallway.

Butterflies. It was as though a dozen or more of them were fluttering around in your stomach when you reached his bedroom door. The realization that you were about to climb into bed with the man caused a chill to run up and down your spine. Your stomach seemed to flip and your heart raced in your chest.

He closed the door softly behind the two of you. You could feel his eyes roaming over your body, could hear the hesitation in his steps as he awkwardly touched your lower back to lead you to the edge of his bed. Duke Millennium reached past you, lifting the covers for you to climb under the sheets. Blushing something terrible, you slipped into his bed and scooted over to the other side. Adam moved in beside you, his eyes constantly searching your face to gauge your reactions.

"Are you certain you're alright with this, (y/n)?" he asked when you tensed as he stretched his arms.

You turned your head partly to the side so that you could look him in the eye. Your gaze wandered along the contours of his face, along his stubble, his nose, and at last his almond-colored orbs. "You...you'll be good to me, right?"

A light shade of red dusted his cheeks. "O-of course. You needn't ask."

"Then I'm alright with it."

After a while the man sighed in contentment and allowed his eyelids to lower over his eyes. You turned onto your side, watching him as he fell further and further into a relaxed state. In little to no time the man was lightly snoring. You held back a giggle, biting down gently on your lips to keep from making such a sound. He looked so peaceful asleep. Nothing like the malicious business man you knew him to be in reality.

 _But I suppose he has more sides to him than just that,_ you reminded yourself. You raised your hand, allowing it to hover halfway between you and him in the air for a bit of time before at last touching his chin.

Your heart fluttered as you shifted so that your hip was supporting the majority of your weight as you sat up. You leaned over him, placing your lips gently against his. A brief kiss, something so simple. His lips felt warm, as did his breath, which tickled you nearly as much as his stubble did. Swallowing hard, you slipped a bit higher, placing a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. He seemed deep in sleep, not once stirring as you moved once more to his lips.

"I don't understand you," you said in the lightest of whispers. You closed your eyes, placing your nose against his, your lips to his. Pulling back, you stared down at him. "How can you be evil and good at the same time? I don't get it..."

Sitting up on your knees, you watched Duke Millennium slumber for a good while. Several times did you shift your position to keep your limbs from falling asleep. At long last did you lean forward to kiss the man's forehead prior to slipping out of his bed. You tip-toed over to the door, sneaking out and heading down to the kitchen. He was not the only one who could make a meal to be eaten in bed, you told yourself.

Roughly forty-five minutes later found you sneaking back into the room to be with the man who was quite likely to be your husband. You paused at the thought, shook your head, and resumed tip-toeing over to his bedside. He was still snoring lightly, although the man had seemed to have reached out for you in his sleep, for his hand was curled around your pillow where you should have been. You winced, thankful he had not awoken during your absence.

You set the tray of food on his bedside table and stared down at him. Running a hand through your hair, you wondered if you should have waited longer. You had hoped to catch him as he was awakening so that you would not have to wake him up. Your eyes slid to the food, which you worried would grow cold.

 _Oh well,_ you told yourself with a shrug. You walked over to the other side of the bed and once more slipped under the covers with him. Careful not to awaken him, you curled your hand around his, cuddled against it, and moved close to him. You smiled as you stared into his sleeping face.

After resisting for a number of minutes, you again propped yourself up and captured his lips with your own. Your eyes widened when his mouth began to move against yours, began to respond to the kiss. You started to pull back, only to gasp when the man placed a hand behind your head and tugged you back. He took that moment to thrust his tongue into your mouth, allowing his organ to explore.

You whimpered as the man rolled you onto your back and shifted until he was between your legs. Between each kiss you tried to talk, only to realize you could do nothing more but gasp for air. A moan escaped you. Your chest rose and fell rapidly, and your heart seemed to flutter. Adam rocked his hips into yours. You could feel the bulge in his pants brushing against your clothed nether regions. Desperately you grasped onto the front of his pajama shirt.

Duke Millennium shifted, propping himself up partway so that, though his mouth was still dominating yours, he was able to brush against your clit despite the clothing you both wore. Your eyes went wide, a deep flush settling on your cheeks. You stared into his eyes, which seemed to flash golden. Shuddering, you turned your face away from his so that you could gulp in air. The man grinned down at you, grabbing your legs and wrapping them around his waist. He rocked harder against you, his hard cock slipping between your outer lips through your panties and rubbing deliciously against your clitoris.

"Nnn...." Your jaw dropped and you panted hard as he quickened his pace against. "Oh...oh God. Adam...I....oh!"

"Please don't stop me this time, (y/n)," the man said, something desperate in his voice. He groaned, much as he had when he had teased you that morning, only huskier. More needy. Your legs trembled as they clutched his body to yours. You whimpered as his mouth sought yours, his tongue once more thrusting into your orifice to tease your organ. You shyly pressed your tongue to his. The man practically purred in response, his hips jerked so that the tip of his cock hit your clit.

You shuddered, your toes curling as he groaned in orgasm. The man shifted his hips off of yours. Just as you started to relax, you again found yourself whimpering and squirming. His hand had slipped between your legs, his thumb working at your clit as his fingers massaged your pubis.

"I...nnn....a-a-ahhh....A-Adam...." You placed a hand atop his, biting your bottom lip as you felt yourself growing close.

"Cum for me," the man whispered huskily into your ear. He drew back, staring down at your face. "I want to see your expression....I want to make you feel so _fucking_ good."

You gasped, moaning loudly and arching your lower back off the mattress as he pressed harder against your cunt, rotating his digits faster and rougher at new angles. You felt so strange, rocking your hips against his hand. Peeking through your eyelashes, your stomach seemed to swim at the pure lust in his gaze. You turned your head, only to have him use his free hand to return you to your former position.

"Don't hide from me~ You're so close, aren't you?" he purred. You only shuddered in response, gasping as your orgasm hit you hard. A few tears came to the corners of your eyes as you felt your vaginal walls spasm. "That's right~ So beautiful~ You're so beautiful~"

You gulped in air greedily when he at last removed his hand from your cunt, which he eyed with want. Adam slammed his lips upon yours, at first rough then growing tender the more the two of you kissed. You found yourself blushing as you recovered from your orgasm. Duke Millennium rubbed his nose along yours then paused. You followed his gaze to the food.

"We should _always_ nap _together_ ~"

"Uh-uhm....I..." You averted your gaze. You were feeling the slightest bit dizzy. "I don't... I think the food might be cold."

"It doesn't matter. You made it for me~" He slipped his arm around you, tugging you to his side before pulling the tray of food into his lap. Adam pressed his lips to the top of your head. "Crocodile. My favorite~"

"Don't get too excited...it might be bad."

The man took a large bite that had your eyes bulging. He was humming rather cheerfully as he ate. You picked up the second fork you had brought up and took a small bite of the crocodile. You choked, wincing as you swallowed.

"How can you eat that? It's disgusting."

"Crocodile is not disgusting~"

"No...I mean... I _ruined_ it."

"No, no. It's delicious~" He continued to hum as he ate another large bite of the butchered meat. "I'm so happy~ Everything is delicious~"

"Are you saying...that everything tastes fine because you are happy, or you're happy because everything tastes fine."

"It doesn't matter~" It was the former, you knew. Still, you could not help but grin like an idiot, although you found yourself blushing plenty whenever your eyes met his. "What nice activity are you going to have me do tomorrow~?"

"Hmm?"

"You said I need to be nice~"

"Oh...uhm...you could... Maybe we could take my family on a picnic together? I don't get to see them often, and...well..."

"I would love to take you to a picnic~ Your family, hmm? I'll ring up your father~ But first!" You stared up at him as he grinned widely before he snatched your mouth up with his. He backed away only once you were growing dizzy from a lack of air. "Good afternoon, (y/n)~"

"G-g-g-g-good aftern-n-n-noon....A...d...am."


	30. Teach Me How to Propose

Teach Me How to Propose

Your mother and father were seated closest to Duke Millennium. You sat near the man as well, Jace in your lap. Your youngest brother proved to have the majority of your attention. You cooed at him, kissing his cheek. Jace giggled, grabbing at your hair. Being near your family made you feel so light, so--and then you would glance over at your father, and your jovial mood would falter. You had yet to speak a word to him other than a brief 'hello'. He had simply nodded to you, turning immediately instead to the Duke.

Richard, sensing the tension between your father and you, had offered to set out the blanket; it had previously been agreed that no servants would be present for the picnic. Your eldest brother worked at easing the tension as best he could. Still, your father spoke not a word to you, althoug the awkwardness did lessen.

Felix and Henry eyed the Duke suspcioiusly from time to time. They were still, you could tell, unsure of how to feel in regards to the man's romantic interest in you. Thomas, meanwhile, continued to hold the man in such high regards. You tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear. Keeping your attention on your youngest brother, you eavesdropped on the snippets of conversation that were going around.

Your father, Adam, and Thomas had fallen into speaking about business. You frowned, cleared your throat, and relaxed your shoulders when Adam quickly changed the subject. You could feel your father's eyes on you. You did not turn to meet his gaze, not wanting to see the disappointment that was more than likely present. Jace rested his head against your chest, cuddling close and wiping his face back and forth against you. He was growing tired, you well knew from his actions. You rubbed his back soothingly, soon lulling him into a slumber.

"Have you gotten enough to eat?" Adam asked a few seconds later, turning his attention to you for only the second time since everyone had been seated for the picnic. You glanced towards the grapes and then returned your attention to your little brother. He was so cute, asleep like that. You hummed in response to Adam's inquiry.

He reached over, placing his hand along your back. The man caressed you. You found your cheeks heating up, knowing full well your entire family was watching. Your mouth went dry for several seconds. You turned your head, your eyes moving up to the man's face. He was staring at you with a questioning gaze. As though he were asking you what was wrong. You offered him a quick smile. This served to only deepen his frown.

"I just don't want to wake him," you said softly, gesturing towards Jace with your chin. Adam looked towards the child resting in your lap, nodding in understanding.

Truth was, what was really bothering you was indeed your father's coldness. Did you truly matter so little to him? Yes, he had flat out admitted that he preferred the Duke's money over you. That had stung. More than stung, to be honest. Still, you had hoped to reconcile with him at least a little. Yet he hardly seemed ready to budge; the way he was acting, as though even looking at you was some sort of chore he couldn't be bothered with.

Adam cleared his throat, earning your attention. His gaze was once more on you. "I was hoping, (y/n), that I could take a walk with you."

You looked towards Jace, your attention diverted only when your mother moved closer to you and scooped your little brother up into her arms. He hardly stirred. Where he had been situated against you grew cool. You shivered for a moment. Turning back to the Duke, you nodded. He stood first then offered you his hand, which you accepted. The man helped you into a standing position prior to offering you his arm. You accepted this as well, hooking your arm in his. 

As the two of you set off, you were joined by Richard. Part of you was thankful for your eldest brother's presence, while another part wondered why he was so keen on following you. Did he not trust Duke Millennium the slightest bit? It did touch you that your brother wanted to protect you still. It truly warmed your heart. You looked back at him, smiling fondly. He returned your grin, nodding towards you to imply that you should direct your attention back to Adam. You did so.

The man's eyes were glued to your face. You averted your gaze for a moment, your cheeks heating up. You could not help but think of what the two of you had done together. It sent your heart racing, and your body began to stir at the memory. You swallowed, biting back the memory before your body could react further. "Is something wrong?" you asked the man beside you.

"You seem upset. I don't... You suggested the picnic, and I want you to enjoy it, so--"

"He just... I guess I didn't think he'd be so... _cold_ towards me. I get it, I guess. But..." Tears welled up in the corners of your eyes. You brushed them away with the back of your index finger. 

Adam sighed. He stopped walking, and so you did as well. Richard also halted, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking skywards. He attempted to give the two of you at least some semblance of privacy. 

Duke Millennium turned so that he was directly in front of you. He placed his hands on either of your arms, rubbing up and down in a soothing manner. You closed your eyes, relaxing at his touch. It really was easy to forget the sort of work the man did when he acted like this with you. It was so easy to...begin to love him again. Your heart fluttered at the thought. Your stomach felt butterflies flapping about. You opened your eyes, looking up into Adam's face.

His brown orbs captivated you. "(Y/n)..." The man leaned down, pressing his puckered lips to your forehaed. It was a gentle, quick kiss. But that was all that was needed for warmth to sweep through your body. Your father's iciness felt small compared to this. While the man who had given you life had admitted that you weren't worth a dime to him, this man seemed to think the world of you.

"Adam...I... Will you marry me?"

Richard made a sound of startlement that was drowned out by Duke Millennium's own surprised noise. His eyes had widened. His cheeks had reddened. Alright, so maybe you did deserve this stunned silence. After all, it was generally the man who proposed. Not to mention all the reluctance on your part up until this point.

You dropped your eyes to the ground, biting your bottom lip for a fraction of a second. "I don't... I don't know if I love you completely--or can ever love every aspect of you. But, I'll try to...learn to love as much of you as I can. And...the way you treat me. I know you care for me, and I've never had someone so kind. I just... I really want to marry you...if you'll have me."

Adam was now blushing even deeper. He blinked a number of times. As though he could not believe this moment was happening. As though you had just made him the happiest wo--man ever. You ran a hand through your hair, nervously avoiding looking at Adam's face. You instead looked behind you for a moment then found that to be just as bad. Your brother looked equally flustered, and a bit upset--as though he could not stand the idea of his little sister marrying off and leaving him.

"Uhm...I...just...er..." Fumbling for words, you could feel your heart racing. Adam's mouth kept opening and closing. He was on the brink of saying something when you turned around and booked it. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you back towards the rest of your family.

Footsteps, heavy thudding of two pairs, pounded behind you. You ignored these and made it your goal to arrive by your mother's side before either Richard or Adam could catch up to you. Your breath came out in pants by the time you arrived near the picnic blanket. Your heart was a drum in your ears. Your legs, aching, were--swept right out from underneath you as Adam tackled you from behind. With a surprised 'oomph', you landed on your front, thankfully with enough distance away from your mother that you did not hurt nor disturb Jace.

Adam's arms wrapped around you. You could feel him bury his face into your hair, past your hair, into the crook of your neck. "Of course..." He was just as breathless as you were. "Of course I'll marry you, (y/n)."

Felix, Henry and Thomas all gasped. Your mother squeaked. Your father spluttered out nonsense, although you could hear the approval in his voice. All this you hardly cared about, hardly heard. All that kept running through your head was Adam's voice, Adam's acceptance.

"Although..." You winced. "...I wanted to ask you," he mumbled.

"S-sorry."

"No...it was beautiful." He kept his face in the crook of your neck, and you knew why. You could feel the wetness of his tears, and knew full well he did not want any of your family members to know he was crying--even if it was from joy.


	31. Teach Me How to Support

Teach Me How to Support

The two carriages that had brought the nine of you to the picnic grounds were soon filled. Your four older brothers were sat in one while Your mother, with Jace on her lap, your father, Duke Millennium and you occupied the other. Before your mother and father entered--during that brief gap when you and Adam were alone in the carriage--your fiance had seized your mouth hungrily with his. A single, wet kiss that had left your toes curled and your chest heaving as you tried to remember how to breathe properly. Your mother and father had then entered, your mother commenting on how flushed your cheeks were.

"I'm just...so happy," you muttered out. It was not a complete lie and so you did not feel bad for telling it.

Your father, who was seated beside Duke Millennium, turned to face his employer. The brown-eyed man returned the attention, ableit with a quick glance in your direction. "How far out do you intend the wedding to be?" your father asked.

Adam hummed in thought, sighed, and ran a hand along his facial hair. "Eloping is out of the question given my social standing. I've no idea how far out the churches are booked..."

You chuckled, gaining the attention of the others in the carriage. "We'll be married, don't worry. What reason is there to hurry?"

His gaze fell to your lap then quickly darted away. The man's cheeks were flushed, although not as red as yours. Your mother shifted next to you, her face also decorated with blush. Your father's lips had parted and his eyebrows had drawn towards his hairline. Suddenly you were sorry you had asked. Although, if you were completely honest, your pulse was racing in excitement as well as fear.

Your mother cleared her throat, though doubt wanting to deal with the awkward blanket of silence that had enveloped everyone. "A dress will also need to be made."

"Yes, yes," Duke Millennium said. His eye again ran along your lap then moved upwards to your face. "Do you have a preference of flowers?"

"Uh..." You hadn't given much thought to what went into a wedding when you had proposed to him. While most little girls dreamed of how their wedding would be, you had to admit this was not going to be exactly normal. It was not only because the man you were marrying was the Millennium Earl. It also had to do with the fact that he was Duke Millennium. One of the wealthiest men you knew of. Did everything have to be absolutely perfect? With a glance towards your father, who was looking expectantly at you, you realized that most likely it would have to be. Not to mention the age difference between the two of you. It would be huge news. Your stomach churned at the thought.

Your balled your hands up in your lap, shaking your head. "N-no...no preference."

"(Y/n)..." Your head snapped up. It was the first time your father had uttered your name, had even spoken to you. You looked in his direction. He appeared somewhat disappointed by your answer in regards to flowers. "Perhaps you can consult with your mother on such things, hmm?"

You nodded, not quite knowing what else to do. His tone was even, and you could not tell f he was upset with you or satisfied. After all, you were marrying the Millennium Earl which no doubt guaranteed your father some sort of bonus. The only way this pleased you was that you realized it in turn would help your mother and Jace. You glanced towards the two, a small smile making its was to your face upon noticing that Jace had awoken and was tiredly staring at you.

Your father and the Duke had fallen back into a conversation of their own, the two men planning the details of timing and location. You did not much care how it happened so long as you married the man. Although suddenly eloping seemed preferential to you upon hearing the amount of people that would be attending the ceremony. Your head spun at the list of names, which no doubt did not even cover half the guests.

"Are you feeling alright?" your mother asked you in a whisper.

You bobbed your head up and down a few times. "I just...nerves."

She smiled softly at you, running a hand through your hair. Jace had snuggled against your mother's chest and was softly cooing to himself, babbling here and there. "It can be overwhelming, yes." Her eyes traveled towards your fiance then returned to you. "Especially given his social standing."

"I don't know all those people. And some of the ones that I do... Those rumors... I don't... I don't _want_ them at my wedding." You knit your brow and pursed your lips for a few seconds. "They'd act so...fake, mother. I don't want to have to pretend to like them simply for formality's sake."

Your mother sighed. "It is proper, (y/n)--"

"Screw being proper!" You had said this perhaps too loud, as the conversation between your father and Duke Millennium died abruptly. Your father looked at you with stern disapproval while Adam appeared more perplexed than anything. You flung yourself into his arms, earning shocked gasps from both your parents. Adam also made a noise of surprise, however you ignored it whilst wrapping your arms around him and burying your face into his chest. "I don't... I don't want those people... After all I had to... Adam, please."

You could feel him stroking your back, his hand running up and down soothingly. You closed your eyes, relaxing completely against him. Breathing in his scent, you found your worried beginning to slip away. 

"Unfortunately, (y/n)," he started, and here your worries returned with full force, "it would be a grave insult to _not_ invite them."

Your face twisting into one of disgust, you pushed yourself away from him. Glowering out the window, you pressed your lips tightly together to refrain from saying something you would later deeply regret. Adam released a heavy breath, reaching out for your hand that was settled in your lap. You shift your limb out of his reach. Your fiance, a wounded expression etched on his features, retreated back to his seat.

"(Y/n)," he said softly.

"You don't understand," you said quietly. You continued to gaze out the window as you spoke. "They'll be jovial, enjoying themselves. They won't care what they said about me. Even if they regret it, it'll be nothing to them. Free drinks for them. Free food. A wonderful party in which they can socialize and talk behind my back. About how I somehow managed to trick the most eligible bachelor into marraige despite being a _whore_!" You spat out the final word, earning a shrill gasp from your mother.

"(Y/n)!" Your father and Duke Millennium said in unison. From your father, it was in a warning tone, as though he were about to ground you. From Duke Millennium, it was utter surprise at how you referred to yourself.

You whipped your head around. "What? We all know it's true. That's _exactly_ what they would be thinking. It may be selfish and it may be childish of me, but I don't want them at my wedding. I... I wish... I really wish you could stand behind me on this, Adam...as...as my future...husband." A few tears had found their way down your cheeks.

Adam sighed, shifting off his seat in the carriage and kneeling down in front of you. He grabbed up your hands in his, pressing kisses on the backs of them. He rested his forehead against your two limbs, closing his eyes. "(Y/n)..." You winced, waiting for it. "You're right." You felt a coldness travel your entire body. Shock. You turned your head, looking down at the man with wide eyes. "You are to be my wife, and I should support you. To invite them would show that I condone their behavior, the way they treated you... I--"

"Adam." His name had come out in a rush of air from your lungs. Suddenly ignorant of the fact that your parents were both there, that they were watching you, you flung yourself into the man's lap once more. Your lips found his, pressing desperately against his mouth. Duke Millennium opened his mouth to remind you of your parents' presence, however your tongue slipping into his orifice prevented this.

Your mother, face deeply red, turned away. She hid her face with one hand, shielding Jace's eyes with the other. Your father, in the meantime, cleared his throat. Your mouth continued to meet Adam's. The man was beginning to respond when your father once more cleared his throat, this time more loudly. Duke Millennium turned his head away, albeit reluctantly. He caressed the side of your face, helping you back into your seat before taking his own as well. 

He coughed into his fist. "Ah...very well." Another cough. "We have...just one stop." Your father nodded, glancing towards you then transfering his attention to Adam again. "A ring..." Duke Millennium gestured towards you. "I hadn't... I need to purchase a ring."

"I don't need a ring," you said, staring at your fiance lovingly. You felt so warm, so loved after he had conceded on the point of guests. After he had showed you such devotion. "I don't need a ring, Adam."

The man's face heated up. Blushing deeply, Adam swallowed hard. "I... I want you to have... I want to give you a ring, (y/n)."

"Okay." You were grinning, smiling fondly at him. Blissfully unaware of how your mother was still blushing, of how your father shifted uncomfortably in his seat. In your mind, it was just you and Adam present.


	32. Teach Me How to Prepare

Teach Me How to Prepare

The store was all in a bustle, every one of the employees trying to do their best to sell Duke Millennium the engagement ring. To be honest, you felt quite overwhelmed. All regarded you as nothing more than the object on which the ring would be placed, while their attention was focused on your fiance. Sure, he was powerful and high up on the social chain, but... You bit back a sigh, drawing closer to your fiance. You cupped his right hand with both of yours, not quite holding onto it. Public displays of affection were generally frowned upon. Adam's soft gaze fell to you.

His fingers caressed the back of your hands. He asked for a moment alone with you. The various people around looked momentarily wounded yet obliged. Your parents kept glancing in your direction as Duke Millennium led you over to a quiet corner. You inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly. Your head was spinning. His hands on your upper arms were perhaps the main things keeping you on your feet.

"A-Adam...I..." 

His thumbs caressed your arms. You relaxed the slightest bit at his touch. He asked if you wanted time to look over the different rings available. You lifted your gaze to his face. He was staring down at you lovingly, his joy visible. You placed your hands against his chest, stepping into him. You closed your eyes, resting your forehead against his sternum. You wished the two of you could warp back to his home, to go away from all these noisy eyes that were upon the two of you.

"I'll be by your side the entire time," Duke Millennium said softly, his voice hardly above a whisper. You nodded, although still you did not budge an inch. 

Your fiance gently wrapped an arm around your lower back, nudging you towards the first case. You allowed your attention to wander along the various engagement rings that were within. Some were huge in a gaudy sort of way. You quickly walked past these. A few were modest, but still a bit too small--they could almost be mistaken for the occasional gift diamond ring as opposed to an engagement ring. A few rings caught your eye. You rested your hands atop the glass, peering down into the case.

"Is there anything you like?" Adam asked, his thumb running up and down against the back of your hand. You looked up over your shoulder at him. Curling all but one finger into a fist, you pointed at the modest but still extravagant ring that you believed complimented your hand. 

Duke Millennium called over for a fitting. Once more there was bustling. You were only thankful that this time your fiance had wrapped his fingers around your right hand whilst the ring was placed on your finger. It would need to be adjusted, and so the ring itself would be available for pick up the next day--or this evening if the Duke so needed. Adam waved a hand dismissively, stating that tomorrow would be just fine.

Your parents surprised you when the carriage arrived at the gates of Duke Millennium's home. Adam turned, gave you a brief kiss on the cheek, then exited. Before you could follow suit, your mother and father gestured for you to return to your seat. Brow furrowed, you looked at them with a confused expression while obeying. It seemed you would be staying at home with your family until the wedding.

-1-

It was weird, laying in your own bed. You tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep. Your mind was racing, you constantly wondering what Adam was doing. Was he out doing duty as the Millennium Earl? You wrinkled your nose in distaste. Best not to think about that, you decided. You turned once more, sighing and curling your toes. You then froze, your eyes widening upon realizing that the window was open. You sat up, gasping.

A shadowy figure slinked further into the room. You shuddered, fighting the urge to cry out in fear. Your heart skipped a beat when a little girl stepped into view. You sighed, seeing Road walking over to your bed. She climbed onto the bed with you, her legs dangling over the sides.

"Adam's out talking to priests right now," she said, pulling a face of distaste. She hated humans in general, you had learned, but when it came to anything religious, well... " _Everyone_ wants to do the deed."

"Hmm." You pulled your knees up towards your chest, bringing the blanket along with them. You rested your chin upon your knees, watching the dark-haired child in curiosity. "How soon?"

"Nervous?" she asked teasingly. Road looked up towards the ceiling, swinging her legs back and forth. "In six weeks. Time enough to make you a dress--I can't do it any sooner."

"You?" She shot you a look that clearly showed she was insulted you believed someone other than her would have done your gown. You winced. "I just..."

"Duke Millennium's wedding needs to be _perfect_."

"No pressure or anything," you muttered, rolling your eyes. Your stomach was churning. Yes, you did want to marry him, but... You bit down on your bottom lip, wanting to fastforward.

"Plus a Bridal shower and Bachelor party... Who's going to be the flower girl? The ring bearer? The maid of honor? Those things need to be picked out."

"I could _really_ do with a drink," you groaned, flopping backwards onto your bed.

"Well, just get some sleep, (y/n)," Road said, her voice taking on a soft tone to it. As though, even momentarily, she cared for your health. "Organizing a wedding is going to take a lot out of you."

"Starting tomorrow?" you asked tiredly, already knowing the answer.

Road chuckled, saying a moment later, "Of course!"


	33. Teach Me How to Wed

Teach Me How to Wed

You felt dizzy on your wedding day. You could hardly breathe in the extravagant dress that Road had made for you. Your flower girl was, naturally, Road. The ring bearer was your youngest brother, carried by the oldest. You drew your veil over your face, staring at your reflection in the mirror. Your bridal shower, as you had insisted, had been a small affair. Duke Millennium had been taken out for his bachelor party by the Noah family. Your father and brothers had been invited along. Though you were spared the majority of the details, your husband-to-be assured you that he had not touched a single woman, not even spent a single dollar on himself. You had blushed deeply, knowing full well this meant that one of their stops had been a strip joint.

Turning to the right, you again took in your own appearance. Saying you were lovely would be an understatement. The Noah family truly were going all out to give their patriarch a wedding to remember.

The music started up, and you gasped, your head whipping to the side as you stared at the door. You shuddered. No doubt the wedding party was starting down the aisle even now. You walked over to the door, opened it, and met your father. You had a mixture of emotions go through your head. You could not help but remember how he had admitted to loving the Duke's money more than you. Still, he was your father. You would not have it any other way; he would hand you off at your wedding.

Hooking your arms into his, you allowed your father to lead you towards the archway. You were thankful that your face was covered. It was beat red, you imagined from how hot it felt. The entire wedding party was gathered at the front. Tyki was Adam's best man. A number of the other Noah also in the party. One of your brothers. Lulubell was one of your bridesmaids. Neither of these individuals stuck out to you. It was only Adam. Red-faced Duke Millennium himself. You bit down on your bottom lip.

Your father handed you to your fiance, whose hands greedily clapsed yours. He smiled down softly at you. You smiled in return, though you knew he could not see it clearly. You hardly heard what the priest said. You were lost in his eyes. The moment he lifted the veil over your head, your eyelashes fluttered. The ring on your finger felt natural. His lips descending upon yours moreso. There was cheering.

At the reception, you sat beside your husband. Both of you were once more blushing as, for the tenth time, someone hit their fork--or spoon--against their glass. A signal for the pair of you to kiss. Adam leaned down, quickly capturing your lips. His hand was atop yours as the guests began to talk and eat once more. 

"You can't wait for the cake, can you?" you asked your husband. He chuckled, admitting that this was so. "Me either."

"Are you nervous about the upcoming dance?"

"You have _no_ idea." You had to suppress a shudder. All those eyes on you again. It made you nervous, knowing that those who were not a part of your family--extended or otherwise--would be judging you. Though you had been able to keep the wedding smaller, the recepetion had a few new guests. Politically it was the best move for your husband, and you could not help but want to support him in this case. "But...more the...uhm..." 

You found yourself pressing your legs closely together. He had already promised you that it would be an affair to remember. When it came to your first dance as a married couple, he pulled you closer to himself than was customary. You heard the majority of the guests gasp. Burying you face into his chest, you could hear his heartbeat as he chuckled. It was a deep, rich sound that delighted you as well. You smiled once more, relaxing against him.

The Noah patriarch had Tyki distract the guests while he snuck you out early. You had already bid a good night to your family prior to leaving. Adam swept you up off your feet as soon as you were outside. He carried you to a carriage that was waiting, whispering that he could not wait to get you out of the dress. He was fingering the lacy edges. You shyly kissed his chin. Adam cupped your chin, claiming your mouth with his.

"My dear, my dear~" 

Hearing the passion in his voice, you trembled. Your body was beginning to respond in a manner that was becoming more and more familiar to you. Yet this night it would be real. He would be taking your virginity--your _husband_.

"A-Adam."

"I'll be gentle, my dear. I won't hurt you. You will enjoy it all, just trust me."

"I... I can't help but think... that perhaps it will be...different from ...from what I have been told."

"Oh, (y/n), it will be far more erotic~" You gasped against his mouth, which had once more met with yours.

Upon arriving at the house that was now yours as well, Adam picked you up and carried you from the carriage into your home. You snuggled against him. Placing your hand on his chest, you stared up into his face. He was handsome. Beyond handsome. And, though he was humanity's greatest threat and villain, you remembered easily how kind he could be. You watched him even as he carried you up the stairs and into his bedroom. The man looked down hungrily at you at that point.

He slowly lowered you onto your feet, turned you around, and his fingers were expertly dragging down your zipper. The sound of its descent had goosebumps forming on your flesh. Adam's hands were on your shoulders, dragging down the material of the dress. Your breasts were covered only by your bra. Your lower anatomy by only your panties. He had managed to rid you of your dress and slip at the same time. Adam kissed along your neck as he removed your bra. He offered words of comfort as you shuddered and trembled at his touch. Your husband hooked his thumbs into your panties, which he tugged down. Yet again did he touch your shoulders, lowering you down onto your knees.

"Are you ready?" Not trusting your voice, you could only nod.


	34. Teach Me How to Fuck

Teach Me How to Fuck

He had stripped without so much as another word. Your hands covered your bare breasts and you fought the urge to cross your legs as you knelt in front of the man. Why Duke Millennium was having you remain on the floor, you were not certain. Your mind did not linger on the question for long either, your attention much too focused on the man's erection. His length was larger than you remembered. Duke Millennium stared down at you with hungry eyes, commanding you to lower your hands. Trembling from the shudder that ran up and down your spine, you obliged. You placed your hands on your thighs as the man circled behind you. 

You could feel his flesh against your naked skin as he knelt behind you. The man's hands grabbed a generous amount of your ass as he pushed you onto all fours. Your palms smacked loudly against the wood floor. A whimper escaped you when you felt his hands caressing the contours of your buttocks and running up and down your thighs. You nearly gagged, but instead released a pleasure-filled gasp the moment he pressed his cock against your lower lips. He rocked his hips so that his length moved against your clitoris, next your opening, and finally between your ass cheeks.

The man enveloped your body with his, his erection pressed tightly against your spine as he reached forward with his hands and roughly grabbed your chest. He pressed the two mounds towards one another, bounced them in opposite directions, and then squeezed your nipples between forefingers and thumbs. He pulled so hard that it hurt yet at the same time shot a delightful feeling towards your pussy, which was becoming swollen the more he rubbed himself against you.

Duke Millennium relinquished his hold on your nipples, which were now standing on end, and ran his tongue down your spine from the back of your neck to your tail bone. Your face was flushed from arousal and embarrassment as your juices dripped to the floor. Again did you feel his hand on your ass before he raised it. His hand came down roughly as he spanked you, forcing your hips to jerk forward. You started to fall but caught yourself with your forearms.

Adam placed a hand on either of your thighs and jerked your legs further apart so that your cunt was pressed tightly to the floor. "Uh! Mmm..." He was forcing you to rock against the wood, which was growing slick with your juices. Allowing your head to fall back, you let your mouth fall open and moaned loudly. He had slipped three fingers between the floor and your pussy, thrusting them back and forth against your clitoris. "Ohhh! Adam! Adam!"

His chuckle was dark. It had you shuddering, yet at the same time it only proved to arouse you more. You could feel a tingling in your breasts. Biting down on your bottom lip, you whimpered in disappointment when he withdrew the fingers from you.

The man rose and walked so that he was in front of you. He roughly grabbed your hair, jerking your head so that it was angled partly to the side. Duke Millennium pressed the middle of his length against your lips and said huskily, "Lick it, (y/n)~"

You found yourself rocking against the floor, humping the wood as your tongue shot from your mouth. The feel of his cock against your organ had your vaginal walls pulsing, clenching and unclenching. Even your ass seemed to respond to the stimulus of his scent. He pushed himself closer to you so that your mouth was forced to open entirely in order for you to keep up your work. You sucked gently on the vein that was pulsing against your tongue when he commanded.

A surprised yelp escaped you when the man threw you backwards onto the floor so that you were sprawled with all your limbs spread open for him. He smiled down at you in a sultry manner, his eyes roaming over every bit of you that was exposed.

He hooked one leg over yours while the other remained at an angle. Duke Millennium seized your cheeks between thumb and forefinger and squeezed hard. Your mouth was forced open, the insides of your cheeks brushing against your teeth. He lowered his face to yours, thrusting his tongue so that he was able to lick a circle around your puckered lips. All the while he rocked his hips into yours. His scrotum slapped against your opening while his cock slipped between your lips and against your clitoris. You could feel the head of his erection on your lower belly, nearly dipping into your belly button. He rocked fast and hard, and you were pumping your hips against his as fast as you could, bucking up off the floor.

Your tongue shot out of your mouth, running against his. The tips of the two pink organs met before Adam slipped his tongue into your mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking on your tongue in the same manner you recalled Madame Deneau sucking on his cock.

He hooked both arms under your knees so that your legs were resting in the crook of his elbows. The man moved down from your mouth the same instant he lifted your hips higher off the ground. You stared at him with mouth wide open, gasping and breathing heavily as he enveloped your pussy in his orifice. He sucked and licked at your opening, bringing your juices to the back of his throat and swallowing. You could feel his lips smacking against your lower anatomy as he placed messy kisses against you. The man teased your clitoris with the tip of his tongue before nestling the nub between his teeth. He pulled, tugging at it in the same manner he had your nipples, and licked it at the same time.

You threw your head back, your hands going into your hair as you rocked your hips against his deliciously sinful mouth. You ran your hands down your body to your chest, where you began teasing your breasts in the same manner Adam had. His eyes watched your movements hungrily. The man tore his mouth away from you, yanking you into his lap so that once more your clitoris was flush against the length of his cock. Adam wrapped your legs securely around his waist in unison with standing. His hand smacked your ass hard again, then again, and yet again. Each time your hips bucked into his, your swollen pussy rolling against his cock, which was beginning to drip pre-cum.

"Touch me," he commanded with another spanking to your rear. You did not doubt your ass was going to be red by the end of this. At the same time, you found yourself not caring as you obeyed his order. Your hands wandered up and down his chest, along his abdomen. You felt every portion of his body that you could. Tears of intense pleasure and pain both welled up in your eyes as he put more strength behind his smacks.

He brought his mouth to your ear, nipping and suckling on it. You felt him press a tender kiss against your cheek before he whispered, "I'm going to be your first in _every_ way, do you understand me, (y/n)?"

"Y-yes," you stuttered out, shaking as his spankings abated. He had once more gripped your thighs and was rocking so hard against you. You could feel that delicious pressure building with you, begging to be released. 

Before you could come to orgasm, however, Duke Millennium slid you down his body. The man tucked some of your hair behind your ears before grabbing his cock with one hand and the back of your head with the other. He positioned himself at your mouth. You whimpered around his length as it entered your orifice. Your hands shot up to his thighs, pushing lightly when he started to thrust towards the back of your throat.

"You're such a good girl, (y/n)," he purred, rocking back and forth, fucking your mouth. He aided you in bobbing your head up and down his length. At the same time, he thrust one of his feet between your legs, rolling his foot so that it pressed against your cunt. You moaned, one of your hands dropping lower on his leg so that you could pull it tighter against you. You moved upwards so that you were able to roll your clitoris against his calf. To any non-existent spectator, you would have looked like a dog humping the man. Your juices made your task easier, and you greedily began licking at his cock while it was inside your mouth.

Soon your entire body was pressed to his leg. His thigh moved between your breasts as his calf pleasured your clitoris and opening. You were using one hand to jerk him off, the other supporting you against his limb. His thrusting was growing faster and faster. You could taste some of his semen dripping into your mouth. You pulled back so that just the tip of his erection was inside. You sucked hard, drawing out more of the liquid, then pressed forward so that you could engulf as much of his length as was possible without gagging.

He groaned when he came, and your eyes teared up as you swallowed every bit that you could so you would not choke. Adam pulled out of your mouth only once he had come down from his orgasm. You still had not achieved yours, and released a whimper of protest when he pushed you off his leg. Again did you find yourself on your back, sprawled for him. Duke Millennium knelt beside you, leaning over so that he could spread your legs. He kept his elbows firmly against your inner thighs to inhibit any movement. Then he lowered his mouth to your lower belly, just below your belly button, and started to suck. He lapped at you as though you were some sort of frozen treat.

You could feel your juices leaking down your inner thighs, along your ass cheeks. His fingers started to work at your entrance. He swirled the digits round and round before stroking your perineum. You gasped, grasping at his ankles. You tried to pull yourself into a sitting position, but soon fell backwards as again he coated his fingers with your juices. This time he stroked your anus, which you could feel pucker under his ministrations. 

"Nnn...w-what are you....it's....that's....ooooh! Adam!" You panted heavily as he worked more of your juices towards your buttocks. "That's so....dirty....mmm!"

"I told you~" he said in a sing song voice, pausing to nibble at your belly again then lower his mouth towards your pussy. He kissed the top of your outer lips then continued. "I'll be your first in _every way_ ~"

Before you could so much as utter a word in protest or agreement, you found yourself choking on air as he shoved a slickened finger into your rear opening. You squirmed under him, whimpering and occasionally yelping as he worked in more of his digits, slowly stretching you. The man withdrew his fingers and moved so that he was behind you. "(Y/n)~ I need you to get on all fours for me~"

You gagged, staring at the man as though he had grown five more heads. Your gaze dropped to his lap. Licking your lips, you stared at his semi-erection. While you had heard of men placing their 'keys' in a woman's 'keyhole' and had even seen Madame Deneau--and now yourself--use their mouths as a means to pleasure the man...never before had you imagined a man would wish to make love to such an opening.

Blushing, you hesitantly sat up and moved so that you were kneeling in front of him. Duke Millennium caressed your cheek lovingly, shifting forward and capturing your lips in a quick kiss. "I'll be gentle~ I'll make sure you _love_ having me _inside_ you, (y/n)~"

Your leg muscles tensed, and you could feel yourself growing wetter. Slowly but surely you turned then scooted forward until you were on all fours in front of him. In truth, you felt more like an animal than a young woman about to lose her virginity.

He began to push into you, causing your legs to buckle. The man wrapped an arm around your stomach, helping to hold you in place as he pressed his cock further inside of you. "Shit, oh fuck. Damn, (y/n), you're so fuckng tight," he whispered, bucking his hips so that he entered you faster. A light scream erupted from your mouth. Adam apologized, kissing the back of your neck as he allowed you time to adjust to his size. He started to pull out only to push in again. You winced, soon gasping as you felt his fingers begin to rub against your clitoris. At the same time, he started sucking on your ear. He nibbled at the lobe, tugging gently while his other hand played with your chest. You soon found yourself moving against him, meeting his thrusts if only to gain more pleasure from his teasing hands.

"Oh...oh, Adam," you moaned, feeling your face heating up as the delicious pressure once more began to build up in you. "Nnn."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked, angling so that his thrusts began to stimulate your g-spot. You gasped and moaned at the strange sensation, having never been pleasured in such a manner. "Just wait, girl, there's one more place I'm gonna shove my cock. You're gonna scream so fucking loud~"

His husky voice, his teasing, was causing you to arch against him. You whimpered, rocking into him, seeking more stimulation. His fingers had abandoned your clit, much to your displeasure. You soon whimpered again as those digits thrust into your virginal opening. He was stretching you, bringing tears of discomfort to your eyes. You gulped in a generous amount of air as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of you at a fast rate, meeting the tempo of his cock within you.

"This is where I'm gonna cum, (y/n)~" He had withdrawn his fingers and had pulled out of you. Suddenly you felt empty. Your body screamed at you to beg him to fill you. 

Adam rolled onto his back, smacking your ass hard in a way that had your juices beginning to drip. He instructed you to turn around. Flustered, you did so, looking down at him. When he patted his lap, your heart skipped a beat. You ran your tongue shyly along your lips then moved to where you were straddling him.

"That's right, baby, lower yourself onto my cock," he said, grabbing your hips and tugging you to where your entrance was positioned over the head of his erection.

Batting your eyelashes at him for a moment, you asked him to help you. He groaned, his hips rising off the ground, his cock rubbing against your clit. You moaned, pressing down against him. Again did he move you so that your entrance was over his erection. You started to lower yourself, his hands aiding your actions. Wincing, gasping, whimpering, and moaning, you slowly felt him fill you. Adam watched every bit of your reaction of losing your virginity to him. He stared at you hungrily, moaning out how much he loved the feel of you on his dick.

"I-i-it hurts..."

"Shh, babe... I'll make it feel real good~" He used his hands to lift you then slammed you back down onto him hard. You yelped, while at the same time the friction held a certain teasing aspect. Duke Millennium bounced you on his lap, rolling his hips against you so that your clit received some attention. He dropped a hand, playing with your clitoris as the pain started to die away. You curled your toes, finding yourself rocking your hips on your own accord. It still hurt in some respects, to be certain. At the same time, however, you could not help but find delight in the way the man's length was stroking your inner walls.

Duke Millennium wrapped his arms around you, standing with you still impaled on his cock. Your mouths met. His tongue dominated yours as he walked to the desk in the corner of the room. He sat your ass on it, continuing to rock his hips into yours. Adam spread your legs far, bending them at the knees. You threw your head back, screaming his name as he found your G-spot. 

"A-Adam! Oh....shit...." He smiled down at you, bending over and nuzzling his nose against yours. Your eyes watered and you were panting as you came. His tongue traced your lips before delving into your mouth. He groaned as he came heavily in you. His hold on you loosened. You wrapped your legs around him, your arms as well. Burying your face in the crook of his neck, you sighed in contentment. "That was...amazing."

"Mmm~ A pleasure to deflower you, Mrs. Millennium." Your heart hiccuped at the sound. He chuckled, kissing the top of your head. "And now, my dear, come to bed." He lifted you up off the desk. Adam laid down on the bed with you on top of him. You caressed his chest, prompting him to say: "Now, now~"

"How can you...already?"

"Not just yet, but soon if you aren't careful~" He patted your arm. "Just rest."


	35. Teach Me How to Love

Teach Me How to Love

In bed, you were pleasured by the man immensley. Though he proved to be a twisted lover in certain respects, he made love to you in the more conventional manner many a times. Never did he fail to bring you to orgasm. After the two of you basked in the physical aspects of love and lust, you would cuddle against him in bed. Duke Millennium wrapped his arm around you, tugging you ever closer to him. Currently, you were resting your head upon your husband's chest while the man drew light circle on your shoulder blade.

"You're so good to me," you whispered to him. Adam hummed, his limb leaving your back in favor of caressing your cheek. You closed your eyes at the touch. "Is that an odd thing for me to say, given the way you took my virginity?" A chuckle, rich in sound, escaped the man. You smiled in return then bit down on your bottom lip. Prior to making love to you--gently this time--your husband had informed you that he had purchased a gift. Said item, he revealed, was a pool table that would be put into a lounge he was having created for the pair of you. It made your heart flutter and soar, the way your husband was embracing your quirks. "I can't wait to play."

"Hmm-hmm-hmm. You can play with sticks and balls right now, my dear wife~" You wrinkled your nose at his teasing. Sitting up in bed, you peered down at the man. Despite his words, your husband did not appear ready for another round. You tapped his nose with the tip of your finger, causing Duke Millennium to blink up at you. "Is something the matter?"

"No. I just like watching you like this. You don't look evil in the least."

He snorted, yet still uttered out, "I'm glad that pleases you." Duke Millennium reached for you, pulling your body back against his. You once more cuddled against him, however remained staring up at his face. Though you were aware of his occupation as the Earl of Millennium and what that entailed, you found that he had been making an effort to be vague on the details to spare you of unnecessary pain. He also was careful to conduct at least one good deed a week, which endeared him to you all the more. You knew, after all, that it was all for your benefit that he did such things.

"What other things are you going to teach me?" you asked, cocking your head to the side. You were referring to the fact that he had promised to help you improve your billard skills. The man grinned lecherously, and you rolled your eyes. "Stop it."

"Alright~"

"I love you, you know," you said to him. Your husband smiled at you affectionately, repeating the words along with your name. "And, I know I only said five days, but... Do you think--"

"I'll stay here with you all day, (y/n)~" You sighed contently, wrapping your arms around him and burying your face in the crook of his neck. "Do you remember when you tried to run away?"

"And you ran away with me?" you mumbled. He hummed in affirmation. "Yes, why?"

"I was wondering earlier... It occured to me... Where were you going to run away to?"

You blinked several times. "Honestly? I haven't the foggiest. Probably the pool hall, or to Charleston..." You glanced Adam's way when you spoke the name of the other man. Sure enough, your husband frowned. "Don't worry about that, Adam. I love _you_." He said nothing, prompting you to ask, "Do you want to spank me for saying such a thing?"

Duke Millennium could not contain his laughter. He shook his head. "I would not do such a thing maliciously, my dear. You are my wife now." Your breath hitched in your throat. For him to say such a thing caused your heart to hiccup. You captured his mouth with yours, drawing a startled gasp from him. When you backed away, the two of you were smiling fondly at one another. "If you want to be spanked, however...~" The huskiness in his voice caused you to squirm.

"Alright...and then I'll play with a stick and balls," you teased. You were then left giggling as your husband gently handled you, the spankings never too harsh and predominately used to aid your hips in bucking against his as you rode him. "I love you, Adam."

"I love you, (y/n)," he responded.


End file.
